Alive
by pinkcat4569
Summary: After a new wizard comes to Storybrooke, inanimate objects change into human form, causing quite a bit of chaos. Can they turn them back, and if they don't will something even worse befall the real humans? Set after season 3, no frozen.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Alive

Author: Pinkcat4569

Rating: Teen, some adult language and situations, innuendos

Characters: centered on Emma/Hook, but all main season 3 characters appear

Description: After a new wizard comes to Storybrooke, inanimate objects change into human form, causing quite a bit of chaos. Can they turn them back, and if they don't will something even worse befall the real humans?

Spoilers: Through the end of season 3. Takes place afterwards, but no frozen, no Will Scarlet. Will be references to some major spoilers from season 3!

Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time, this is only for fun.

Author's Note: This will be multi-chapter, probably quite a few. It's also kind of weird, but I hope you enjoy it. There is also a Disney movie referenced in this, but it's not a faithful representation of it.

2255 Words this chapter. This first chapter is long and a bit involved, but I wanted to give some idea of how many things will be going on in this.

Additional note: I knew there was something else I wanted to clarify! For this story, the whole fake dagger, Belle doesn't really have it but thinks she does, did NOT happen. The dagger was in Gold's possession and Belle knew it. Thanks!

Alive, Chapter One

"Concentrate, Mom."

Emma nodded. "I can do this." She closed her eyes and thought.

"Picture her, Mom. Can you see her?"

"Yes. I can. I can also...feel her." She felt a sharp pain in her stomach. "Oh, jeez. She's huge!"

"You can do it Mom."

"Yeah. I just have to...focus. Oh, now my head hurts. I hope that pirate...appreciates this," she said, groaning.

They heard a big whoosh and Henry saw a portal opening. "It's working!"

"Ow!" cried Emma. "Jeez, it's like giving birth!"

"Ew, Mom!"

Emma began to sway, feeling the magic swirl around her. She had to fight to not let it overpower her.

"Here she comes!"

Henry watched as a huge shadow fell over the docks. Emma felt a powerful strain on her magic and her body and she saw the shape coming through the portal. Then she heard the thunderous splash.

The portal closed and Emma fell to the ground. Henry chuckled, patting her back. "You did it!"

"Yeah," she said, through gasps. "I did." She looked up at a ship now gently swaying in front of them. "Go...get him, would ya?"

"Sure Mom, be right back."

Emma fell prone on the dock. "I'm just gonna...rest...for a minute."

Henry scampered off.

"The things...I do...for that man," she said, lying in front of the Jolly Roger.

A few moments later, Henry was pulling Captain Hook to the dock. "What's the hurry, lad?"

"You'll see," said Henry, beaming.

Hook looked confused until they rounded the last corner and the sight hit him like a typhoon. He gasped. "Am I...dreaming?"

Henry laughed. "Nope."

"Lad...it's the Jolly," he whispered.

"I know!"

Hook broke into a wide grin and ran toward the ship. Emma sat up as she heard them.

"Emma, my ship!"

"Yeah, I know," she said with a few deep breaths.

"How?"

She shrugged. "Don't know."

"She does too!" cried Henry. "She did it, with her magic."

Hook stared at her. She blushed. "Swan...I..."

"Hey, you traded her for me. I thought...it was the least I could do." She grabbed her stomach. "Actually, it turned out to be a little more than 'least' though."

Hook laughed and pulled her into a hug. "My darling Emma, you astound me."

She chuckled. "Go and see your other woman."

He smiled and ran up the gangplank. Henry was right behind him. Emma took a minute then followed after.

The Captain stood at the wheel, caressing it. Emma shook her head. She couldn't deny how attractive that huge smile was on his face.

"She's back." Emma nodded. He looked at her. "You brought her back to me." She smiled. He walked over to her and kissed her. "Thank you."

"I know what she means to you."

"Aye."

They stood in each others' arms. "Still...she is just sails and wood," he said.

Emma chuckled. "I know that's not true. She's your home."

"She was. I've discovered that a true home, however, is flesh and blood." He kissed her again.

"I guess I'm lucky she's not a real live woman then."

He laughed. "Shall we check her out?"

"Yeah," she said. "Hopefully there are no stowaways."

They went down into the ship. "Henry, stay back," warned Emma. They carefully searched, from room to cargo hold, to bunks, to galley, and finally the Captain's quarters.

"Empty," Killian said.

"So, can I explore then?"

"Go at it, Lad."

Henry smiled and ran off.

Killian walked into his cabin and sighed. He ran his fingers over his desk and various items, Emma watching.

"It feels good to have her back."

"I bet," she said.

He laid out on his bed, crossing his feet and smiling at her. "Care to join me?"

She chuckled but walked to the other side and lay down.

"Thank you, Emma."

"It was my pleasure. Don't expect me to do it again."

"You won't have a reason. I don't intend to lose her again."

She looked at him. "I'm sorry you lost her in the first place."

"I did what was needed."

"I know."

He rolled to his side and caressed her cheek. "You are incredible, Emma Swan."

"You aren't so bad yourself."

They lounged there for a while, talking and just being together.

Then Henry came back. "The galley is a mess. You'll have to go shopping."

"Not a problem, Lad." He smiled at them and sighed with contentment. "Speaking of food, shall we celebrate?"

"Ya! I'm starving!" cried Henry.

"I could use something to settle my stomach," said Emma.

"Good, let's go to Granny's," said the pirate, getting up.

"You're going to leave her, just after you're reunited?" asked the sheriff.

Killian Jones flashed a winning smile. "I know where to find her. Come along you two." Henry and Emma followed him up to the deck then they walked off the ship first.

Just as Killian was about to take his foot off the deck he whispered, "I shall return, Jolly, I promise. We shall never be separated again."

"Killian! Are you talking to her?" cried Emma.

He smiled and disembarked. "Perhaps."

"Seriously?"

"There is no need to be jealous, Swan."

The Jolly swayed gently as if it was happy and content to be back with it's master.

Later that night, Belle was about to close the pawn shop when she heard persistent meows. She opened the door to see a black cat.

"Hello there," she said sweetly, dropping down beside it. "Aren't you sweet?" she asked, as it let her pet him. "I haven't seen you before. How did you get here? We don't get many visitors to Storybrooke you know." She giggled lightly. "Are you hungry?"

It followed her into the shop. "You are friendly, huh? I have some tuna fish left from my lunch. You stay here," she said, patting it's chin, "and I'll be right back. You are so cute!"

She got up and left the cat alone.

Suddenly, it wasn't a cat anymore. It was a man with black hair and unnatural cat-like yellow eyes. It looked around, sniffing the air. He looked toward a picture and moved toward it like he was pulled there. He moved his hand in front of it, magic glowing around him.

"This is it," he whispered. He quickly moved the picture to find a safe. He smiled. He cast a quick spell, and the safe opened. He looked through it. He cursed, closing his eyes. "It isn't here, Master," he whispered. He was hit with pain in his temples. "Very well."

He recited another spell, moaning softly in pain. He twitched, then bit his lips to keep from crying out. Then a strong whoosh of magic flew through him. He practically collapsed, but caught himself. He felt pain in his head again. "No, I won't fail you, Master," he said.

He smiled as the magic revealed a dagger. "I have it," he said aloud. Sick, evil laughter filled his head. He picked up the dagger flinching as he felt it's evil.

The man-cat looked up, and paled. The last person he wanted to see stood in front of him: Rumpelstiltskin. "That doesn't belong to you," said the wizard.

"No, it does not. My apologies, I cannot defy my master. I possess it in his name. I cannot own anything of my own. I am sorry." He looked past Rumple at Belle, her eyes wide.

"Thank you for your kindness, Maiden," he said, bowing. "Do not blame her, Wizard." Then the man turned.

Rumple began an incantation, but the man held up the dagger and commanded, "Stop!"

Rumple obeyed.

"You will not harm me," the man said. "Or follow me."

Then he turned back into a cat and ran out of the shop.

"Rumple...I...I'm so sorry," said Belle. "I'll go after him."

Rumple caught her hand. "No. It's too dangerous. There is strong magic at play. This is not your fault my love. "

"Who do you think is his Master?"

"I don't know. Belle, I think I need help. We must get back that dagger."

She nodded. "I'll call Emma." Rumple looked at her. "We can trust her, Rumple."

"I suppose we have no choice."

The cat ran down the docks, which were empty due to the late hour. Actually, they weren't entirely empty. At the end stood a man, he wore a thick black cloak, and a stove-top hat. He looked out of time, but like a fancy pants dandy.

"Finally! You took long enough!"

The cat turned back to human. "I got lost."

The dandy smiled a disturbing, wide grin. "You? You're a cat, originally. You have excellent senses. I hate it when your rebellious streak rises." He sighed. "One of these days I shall have to replace you. Now, give me the dagger."

The cat-man hesitated. "You should replace me. Let me go, I beg you."

The dandy laughed coldly. "Beg all you want, my pet."

"I'm not your pet."

"You take great risks, tonight, Cat. Give me the dagger now or I'll make a muff out of you."

The smaller man sighed. "Is she alive, my mistress? Will you keep your promise and let me see her again?"

The dandy sighed. "Why do you bring this up now?" then he smiled. "You're stalling, aren't you?" He laughed. "Is there a rescue mission on the way?"

The cat-man looked at him. "I doubt it. Besides, who could best you, Astaroth?"

The dandy smiled with satisfaction. "No one."

"Not even Rumpelstiltskin?"

The dandy narrowed his eyes. "He is bound to his shop. I would know if you disobeyed. Whatever game you're playing it is futile, now...Give me the dagger!" he bellowed.

"I wouldn't," said a female voice.

The dandy looked up to see a small group advancing at him: a blonde woman in a red leather jacket, a tall man dressed like a pirate, another man in a jean jacket holding a sword, a dark-haired woman holding flame in her hands, and another man, dressed in forest green holding an armed bow with a quiver of arrows on his back.

"Ah...the Storybrooke welcoming committee is here," said the dandy.

"You...give us the dagger," said Emma Swan.

"I cannot," said the smaller man. "I am under his command. I cannot disobey."

The dandy smiled evilly. "That is true. Now, all of you stay back, and no one need die tonight."

"You're the only one dying if you don't give us the dagger!" yelled the other woman. The fire she held lit her eye up wildly. "I will flambe you."

The man laughed. "I would love to...entertain you...Evil Queen," said the man, earning a growl from the archer. "However, you may find Astaroth more than you can handle."

"What the bloody hell is an astaroth?" asked Hook.

The dandy smiled and gave a bow. "I am Astaroth, wizard of rare talent and fame."

"And humility," said Emma.

The wizard smiled. "It is a pleasure to meet such...legends. Robin Hood, Captain Hook, Prince Charming," then his eyes lingered on Emma, "And the Savior. My, my, you have such talent here."

"Enough! Give us the stinking dagger!" yelled Regina.

"No."

"Then we'll just have to take it," said Charming.

The cat-man shook his head in warning.

"You can try," said the dandy. He hissed at his minion. "Cosmo, give me the dagger!"

"You're name is Cosmo? Really?" asked Emma.

Hook shook his head. "You poor bastard."

"The dagger now!"

Cosmo shook his head and reached over to hand the dagger to his master.

"No!" screamed a voice, running up from behind Astaroth.

"Henry!" screamed both his mothers.

Henry flew at the wizard dandy, knocking him over. The dagger fell harmlessly on the ground.

Emma and Regina ran to Henry as Astaroth raised his hand at the boy. "You! You will pay!" he cried.

"No!" screamed Cosmo, hitting the wizard, and knocking his aim away. Henry was unharmed.

"You betray me!" cried Astaroth.

The men ran between the women, the cat-man, Henry and Astaroth. "Back off!" cried Charming, brandishing his sword.

Regina held her hands in front of Henry, protecting him with the threat of fire.

Emma picked up the dagger.

Astaroth sighed heavily. "This is not how the night was supposed to go."

Emma smiled. "Yeah, sorry. On the plus side, the jail serves Granny's finest dishes."

Then the wizard gave a smile. "Sorry, I will not be gracing your establishment with my presence."

Hook scoffed. "You think you can best us all?"

"He can't. He's failed," said Regina.

"I have," said Astaroth. "However, I shall get away. You'll all be too busy to come after me."

The Storybrooke folks exchanged worried glances.

"I might get my hands on the dagger yet." Then he smiled wider and raised his hands.

"Hey, hands where I can see them, buddy!" yelled Emma, raising her gun.

Suddenly a green, bright light flew out, knocking all of them on their feet. Everyone but Cosmo lost consciousness. After a few moments, they woke.

Astaroth was gone.

End of Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2

2142 words this chapter. Note: I knew there was something else I wanted to clarify! For this story, the whole fake dagger, Belle doesn't really have it but thinks she does, did NOT happen. The dagger was in Gold's possession and Belle knew it. Thanks!

Chapter Two, Alive

"What happened?" asked Charming.

The others slowly got to their feet. Cosmo was helping up Henry. Emma tried to run to him, but she was too weak to move fast. "Kid, what the hell are you doing here?"

Henry was holding onto Cosmo. He stretched. "Ow. I..I wanted to help."

"By coming to a showdown with a crazy person?" asked Regina. She was also weak and sore, like the others.

"Guys, he appeared in the book."

"What?" asked Emma.

Henry nodded. "The book suddenly showed him on the docks and a cat in Grandpa Gold's shop. I saw it turn into a man and take the dagger."

"What an incredible book," said Cosmo.

"Are you a good guy or a bad one?" asked Emma.

Cosmo smiled. "I have never been able to break free of his control. Now, however...I do not feel it." He smiled. "I..I think I'm finally free." He laughed. "Thank you!"

"We didn't do anything," said Emma.

"Except fall unconscious to the ground," said Charming.

"What did he hit us with?" asked Hook.

Cosmo shook his head. "I am not sure. I feared you were all dead."

Behind them they heard running. Gold and Belle were on the docks. "The dagger?"

"I had it," said Emma. "I...oh, God, did he get it?"

"He did not," said a new voice.

Emma spun, aiming her gun at a new man. He was tall, very skinny, and odd looking. He had oily, black hair. He was pale, nearly white, and kind of sickly.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Emma.

The new man stared at Rumple. He looked at him with disbelief. Slowly he walked to him, then hit his body like he wasn't sure he was real. "It cannot be."

"What the hell are you doing?" asked Gold.

"I...do not understand," said the man.

"Who are you?" asked Emma.

"I...I am the dagger."

Emma's eyes grew wide. "Excuse me?"

"Emma!" Suddenly a short, stocky, guy around twenty-five years old ran at her. He had a round, smiling face and very yellow hair. To Emma's surprise and horror he hugged her.

"Get off!" she screamed.

Hook, still a little slow and shaky, moved at him, pushing him off. "Indeed, stay away from the lady."

"Easy, there, Hook, you know I'm no competitor, buddy," said the guy. He laughed. "Oh, Emma, I was worried. Are you OK?"

Emma looked at him with big, confused eyes. "Yeah, but who the hell are you?"

"You don't know me?" he asked, looking hurt. Then he looked down at himself. "Whoa! This is a different look, isn't it?"

Emma looked at Hook who shrugged.

"It's me, Emma," said the round guy. "Bugsy. I'm your little yellow vessel, as the Captain here calls me."

"What?"

"I think you call me a car?"

Emma looked over to where she had parked her car. It was gone. Her eyes grew wide. "You're...my bug?"

"Yeah!" He hugged her again. "I was so worried when that freakish human blew you guys over. He can't do that to my little Emma."

"This is weird," said Charming.

Hook nodded, looking past the Prince. His eyes grew huge and his mouth dropped open. "The Jolly," he said in a bare whisper.

Charming looked over his shoulder. "Holy cow!"

"She's gone!" yelled Hook. "Bloody hell, I just got her back too."

"Don't remind me, I'm still hurting from that spell. The things I do for you," said Emma. "Where could a ship that size just disappear to?"

Hook shook his head.

"I am not gone," said a tender, soft voice. Hook looked to see a woman standing in front of the Jolly Roger's place. "I am here," she said.

A gorgeous woman of about thirty-five or forty walked fluidly toward him. She had a kind face and old, experienced, ocean blue eyes. Her long gray hair, with a bluish tint, cascaded down her back. She wore a long, flowing gown in light blue and white, mimicking waves.

Hook stood speechless as she gently caressed his cheek. "My beloved," she whispered.

"What the hell is going on?" asked Emma.

Hook shook his head, looking dumbfounded at the woman. "Jolly?"

She smiled, sparkling like sunshine kissing the misty ocean. "It is I, my dear, dear Captain. I do not understand how, or why I am in this form, but it is me."

"It can't be," he whispered.

"Remember the day you christened me with my new name?" she asked. Her eyes teared as she said, "It was the day your beloved Liam died in your arms. I held you in mine."

His mouth dropped open and he looked to Emma, who shrugged. Bugsy was still holding on to her.

Rumple had been walking around the man claiming to be the dagger. "Something extremely strange and...rare has apparently happened," he said finally.

"You don't believe this idiocy, do you?" asked Regina.

"I do," said Rumple. "I can feel it. This...man...possesses the Dark One."

"Does that mean it's out of you?" asked Belle hopefully.

"No, I am afraid not," said Rumple.

"I agree," said the man dagger. "I feel our connection still. I can sense your presence, feel your heart beating."

"As I can yours," said Rumple.

"Weird," said Henry.

"It is indeed," said an old man behind the boy. "Anyone have any paints? I feel the desire to immortalize this strange occurrence in portrait."

They all stared. A man, around sixty, with white hair stood looking calmly at them all. "Just call me Text," he said, smiling.

"Text?" asked Henry. The guy nodded, smiling at Henry like he knew the punchline of a joke. Henry suddenly dropped his mouth open. "Oh my gosh! It's the book!"

The man smiled. "You always were quick, boy."

Emma's mouth dropped open. "How many things...aren't things any more?"

Regina scoffed loudly. "You're all stupid! No way has any...thing...become human."

"Are you quite sure?" asked another new voice.

Over by where Emma's car had been stood a well built, handsome man. He was tall, with long limbs. He was very tan, almost brown. He had a wholesome, boyish face. He smiled.

Regina looked at him.

He walked over to her. "You are lovely," he said to her. "Almost as lovely as I am." He took her hand and kissed it. "I wish to thank you, my dear majesty."

"Ahem," Robin cleared his throat. "Who are you?" he asked, removing the too charming man from Regina's side.

"Oh, it's the archer," said the tan man. He sighed. "I forgot about you. Oh, well, I suppose there are other nearly as beautiful women around."

Regina laughed. "You're full of yourself. Who are you?"

He bowed low. "I should be offended, after all the years you've spent caring and tending for me, however, I suppose I look as ridiculous in this form as the others."

"Form?" asked Regina.

He smiled. He stepped closer. "You should remember me though. You did grow me from a sapling."

Regina's eyes grew wide. "Oh...my...God."

"What?" asked Emma.

"I...I...I had a pack of seeds in my coat."

"Seeds?" asked Robin.

"Yeah, from my oldest apple tree."

"Why the hell did you have apple seeds?"

"I like apple trees, Emma! You can never have too many especially when the sheriff has an apple tree killing streak!"

The tan guy shuddered. "You...I remember. I do not care for you, Sheriff."

Regina continued to look at him with awe. Then she smiled. "You look good."

"Regina!"

"He does, Robin."

The tree smiled. "I do, obviously."

"Wait, why isn't he a bunch of little kids, then," asked Emma, "If he was seeds?"

"I don't know! Magic isn't always literal!" cried Regina. "Look at the ship, she should be a 300 year old crone!"

"Watch it, Regina," warned Hook. The Jolly ship-woman smiled.

"Thank you," she said.

He nodded.

"I think Gilly looks great," said Bugsy. "So does Appleseed."

"What did you call me?" asked the tan tree man.

"I like the name," said the Jolly Roger. "It's pretty."

"It suits you," said Hook.

Emma rolled her eyes. "I thought she was competition before," she muttered.

Hook heard and shot her a wink. Gilly didn't like it.

"It's like your other name," said Bugsy, "but not. And let's face it, none of us are quite the same. Right, Appleseed?"

"Don't call me that!"

"This is...too much," said Charming. "I'm going home. You guys can call if you figure this stuff out."

"Dad..."

"Emma, your mother is home with a young child. I have enough on my plate. Where is my sword?"

"I am here, my liege."

Charming looked over at a tall, beautiful, thin woman with long silver hair. She nodded deeply. His eyes and mouth dropped open. "You're..."

"At your service, my Lord, as always."

Emma looked at her father, eyes wide, but a smile growing. "You just got more added to that plate, Dad."

Hook laughed.

The woman ignored them, moving toward David and dropping to her knees. "I...may not be the same, as I was, but I can still fight. I pledge to you my devotion."

"Um...thanks...ma'am."

"Please, do not refer to me...as a lowly woman."

Regina, Belle, and Emma all snorted. "Excuse me?" asked an offended Regina. "Lowly! Look, you piece of metal..."

Bugsy interrupted. "You were actually a sword?" She nodded. He smiled. "Steel! I think that's your new name."

The woman smiled. "I like it, it is strong. With your permission, of course, my liege."

"Uh, yeah, Steel, no problem," said Charming. He turned back to Emma, his eyes wide. "This...isn't happening."

"Uh, I think it is," said Henry.

Emma laughed. "OK, let's...uh, go somewhere and figure this all out. Cat..."

"Cosmo," said the cat man. "It's actually Cosmic Creepers, but you can call me Cosmo."

"Right. You're coming too."

"What about us?"

They turned to see a group of four young people, standing beside an older man of about seventy.

Emma moaned. "Who else lost an object? Belle?"

She shook her head.

"Where are my bow and arrows?" Robin asked.

Then the younger kids and the old guy bowed.

"Oh, Lord," said Emma.

Robin smiled. "You're..."

"I've been with you a long time," said the old guy. He looked strong and healthy despite a little age. He had brown, stringy hair and alert brown eyes. He looked weathered, with rough features and calloused hands. "You made me so many years ago."

Robing nodded, taking the old guy's hand. "You're my bow."

"Beau!" screamed Bugsy. "And those guys, I bet are your arrows. No, they're the family Arrow!"

They all giggled. Soon Bugsy had them all named.

Bull's Eye Arrow was the tallest and the oldest arrow. He was sleek, handsome, and agile, with silver hair.

Aimee Arrow was the next oldest. She was short in height but had powerful arms and legs. She had short, black hair and piercing brown eyes, like mahogany.

Flint Arrow had red hair and was a younger male. He was taller than Bull's Eye with a stockier, firmer build.

Finally there was Tip Arrow, the newest made arrow. She was taller than Aimee, with long blond hair and a sweet, innocent face. Her eyes though, were piercing. She looked at you and held your attention.

"Ugh. Is that everyone now?" asked a tired Regina. They looked around but saw no one else. "Good, let's go to the Diner. I need to sit. A drink wouldn't hurt."

"No, it would not," said Hook.

"I wish you wouldn't imbibe so much," said Gilly softly. "I worry."

Hook chuckled, took her hand and smiled.

Emma frowned at the affection.

"Do not," said Hook, gently. "I can hold my liquor."

Emma scoffed. Hook looked over his shoulder and smirked. He mouthed, "Jealous?"

She shook her head. "I hope you don't mind walking," she said. "I've lost my car."

"No you haven't," said Bugsy. "I'm here. But yeah, we are walking."

Hook laughed as he escorted Gilly away, her arm linked inside his. While Emma was stuck with a hyper kid, going on and on about all the places he'd like to see. "Henry?" she asked, hoping to trade partners.

"I'm here Mom," he said, walking next to the book. "Can we stop and get Text some paints?"

"Please, and lots of blank canvases," said the old man.

Emma sighed. "Why does life get stranger?"

End of Chapter Two


	3. Chapter 3

2103 Words this chapter. Note: Here we go into the Disney move I'm incorporating. I'm taking OUAT's lead and giving it a twist. I'll list the name of the movie at the end of this chapter. I bet you can get it though. It's an old one, from the sixties or seventies. Also, Robin and Regina are a couple.

Chapter Three, Alive

"What is going on?" asked Granny loudly as her establishment was filled with people, many she had never seen before.

"We aren't sure," said Emma. "That's why we came here, so we can all sit down and talk and...figure stuff out."

"David?" asked Mary-Margaret, walking into the diner with baby Neal in her arms. "What's the big emergency?" She looked at him, then at the young silver-haired woman beside him. "Who's this?"

"Uh..." began David.

The woman moved forward and dropped to one knee. "My lady. I am at your service. I shall protect you and your young Lord with all my strength and ability."

Mary-Margaret looked at her with a surprised, confused smile. "OK. Thank you."

David sighed. "Mary-Margaret, meet Steel. We, um, think she's...my sword."

"Excuse me?" asked his wife, looking amused.

"I know it's hard to believe," he said. "I'm having a very hard time, but I was there and..." He looked around at all the new people. "Items have suddenly disappeared and all these new people are here. They know information and have memories that they shouldn't."

"David, are you serious?" asked Mary-Margaret.

He nodded and gestured to where Gilly sat with Hook. "That woman over there, is the Jolly Roger."

"What?" Mary-Margaret asked with a laugh. "Have you been drinking?"

"No. I know it's unbelievable, but you should have heard her talking about the day...Hook's brother died...on board...her."

His wife just stared at him, like either he or she was crazy.

He pointed around the diner. "Emma's car, Bugsy, is sitting beside her at the counter. Regina's apple tree is kissing Regina's hand, all those young people are Robin's arrows, that old man by Henry is the book," said David.

Mary-Margaret shook her head, taking it all in. "If...and it's a big if, this is true," she said slowly, "How did it happen?"

"That's what I want to know," said Emma. She looked at the former cat. "Start explaining, buddy."

Cosmo sighed. "Where do I start?"

"With the freak who turned my apple seeds into a...tall, good-looking man," said Regina. She smiled at Appleseed who took her hand and kissed it.

Robin rolled his eyes.

"His name is Astaroth."

"How did he do..." Emma said, pausing to wave her hands around at all the new humans, "This?"

Cosmos shrugged. "I am not sure, as I said earlier. However..."

"What?" asked Emma.

He sighed. "The affects...are similar to a heinous spell he tried once, a long time ago, to disastrous results. It's a hybrid of the spells Anthropomorphism and Substituiary Locomotion."

"Huh?"

Regina rolled her eyes. "You need to study more, Miss Swan. Anthropomorphism turns animals into humans, usually it's not literal though, it gives them human personalities but retains their animal form. As for Substituiary Locomotion, it's a spell that brings inanimate objects to life, but also doesn't change their form. I thought that would have all been obvious, though."

"Thanks for your condescending attitude, Regina," said Emma.

"And Astaroth used both to make a spell that he hoped would create an army of mindless, obedient slaves," said Cosmo. "But as far as I know, that spell was never perfected, and I know it did not turn inanimate objects human."

"Why were only certain objects turned?" asked Henry.

Cosmo smiled. "You are a smart young man. I'd venture a guess. These items are all dear to each of you?"

Emma and Killian nodded quickly as Bugsy and Gilly blushed. Regina smiled which earned a smirk from Appleseed. Robin gave a nod at Beau and the Arrows. Dag smile smugly as Gold merely stared.

"Their importance to each of you could be one reason," theorized Cosmo. "It's also possible that it was the physical presence of both objects and owners."

"No. I was not present," said Gold.

"That's right," agreed Belle, "and the dagger was still transformed."

"That is true," said Cosmo.

"We are linked, however," said Dag. "Unfortunately." He continued to glare menacingly at Gold.

"It could be that your link bound the two of you together in this spell," said Cosmo.

"Perhaps," agreed Gold. "We haven't any better guesses at the moment."

"What does...Asta...whatever want with the dagger?"

"Really, Miss Swan?" asked Gold. "Anyone who holds it has control of the most powerful force in the universe, besides True Love."

The dagger made a scoff. "I am the most powerful."

"Take it easy, Dag," said Bugsy.

Dag gave him a fearsome, commanding look. "Go away...bug."

Bugsy turned pale and suddenly moved from the counter.

"You may sit with me and my beloved," said Gilly, making room for Bugsy to sit. She smiled at Hook. He smiled back, but glanced at Emma, sitting at the counter and staring at him with a narrow, unhappy look.

"The wizard is correct," said Cosmo. "Astaroth is an egotistical, power mad wizard who wants to collect all the great objects of power so he will be the most powerful wizard of all realms."

"He would surely wish to obtain the dagger then," said Hook. Gold and Dag nodded.

"Great," said Regina.

"So what do we do?" asked Belle.

Everyone was quiet.

"Well, I'm going to do," said Appleseed. "What I do best: spread my seed. Now, where are the beautiful humans?"

Regina's mouth dropped open.

"Forgive me, my lady," he said quickly to Regina. "I mean the ones who are not currently tasked with great matters of importance. Where do the young humans gather?"

"You're not spreading your seed in my town, pal!" snapped Emma as Hook smirked. "Sit down and behave!"

The former tree leveled a hateful look at the sheriff. Regina pushed him back down in the booth. "She's right, behave, but maybe you can...mingle... later. If you're good."

"Regina!"

"I didn't mean with me, Robin!"

"Pity," said Appleseed with a cocky grin.

"Excuse me, but we have more pressing matters," said Gold.

"Right. How do we get these people back?" asked Emma. "You're the only clue we have, Cosmo."

Cosmo shook his head. "I don't know. I have no power. I only had what my master made me possess. Now that he is gone I'm just a man. I'd like to go back to my true form."

"You're really a cat?" asked Belle.

"Yes, Maiden. I was stolen from my true mistress." His eyes got wide. "She could help you. She was there for the botched attempt at this spell."

"Assuming it's the same one," said Gold.

"Yes," said Cosmo. "I am assuming exactly that."

"Who is your mistress?" asked Belle.

"Eglantine Price. She had been Astaroth's apprentice but... she got too enthralled by his books. She 'borrowed' his most powerful spell book. Her home village was under attack from the Evil Queen," Cosmos glanced at Regina and blushed. "She used it to help them repel her troops." He smiled. "She used Substituiary Locomotion to animate common farm implements and they fought off the attackers. She defeated the Queen."

"I remember. It was a tiny little skirmish," said Regina haughtily.

Cosmos chuckled ruefully. "I'm sure. Any way, Astaroth was quite upset. He banished my mistress to another realm. He then used his magic to make me obey him, sometimes turning me into this form."

Belle smiled compassionately at him. "I'm sorry."

"Do you think we can find her?" asked Emma.

Cosmo shook his head. "I don't know. He blocked the realm, sealing it so she's trapped. Perhaps if you can find the thing he used to send her there. Astaroth might have left it connected to the place, as a sort of key."

"What was it, do you know?" asked Belle.

"He enchanted a bed knob, turning the bed into a vessel of sorts. He had put Eglantine under a spell of paralysis and transported her there using the bed. When he came back, he took the bed knob, making the bed normal again. I don't know what became of the knob."

"Perhaps it's in the shop," suggested Gold. "I don't remember seeing it, but then our inventory is horribly backlogged since the casting of the second dark curse."

Belle nodded. "Let's look, Rumple."

Gold didn't move. He stared at Dag. "You should come too."

The former dagger looked at the wizard, he seemed to be deciding. "Very well. I will accompany you, for now."

Emma and the others watched them leave. "He gives me the creeps, more so than Gold."

Bugsy nodded. "I know, he's...dark." He shuddered.

"Well, what should the rest of us do?" asked Mary-Margaret.

"Why don't we all get some sleep?" suggested Charming. "Can we put them all up here?" he asked Granny.

Before she could reply, there was some commotion.

"I want to stay with you!" cried Bugsy, running toward Emma.

"I have no problem staying the night with you, my dear," said Appleseed, leering at Regina.

Robin shook his head, looking about ready to smack his would-be competition. "It bloody is a problem for me!"

"Robin, dear, calm down," said Regain softly.

"I will not leave your side, my beloved," said Gilly pulling Hook to her and kissing him.

"That's enough!" cried Emma, jumping off her stool and stomping toward the former ship. "We need to have a talk, sister!"

"Emma, please," said Killian, slightly amused. He did push Gilly gently away. "She's under quite a shock."

"So am I, buddy. I'm your girl and don't you forget it!" She pulled him to her forcefully and just to really show who had Killian's heart, she kissed him fiercely.

Gilly looked away.

"Ahem...Emma...Killian, please," said Mary-Margaret.

Emma pulled away, blushing. Killian wore a big smirk. "I promise I never forget that you are mine," he said to his Swan. "However I would not describe you as a girl, you're most definitely a woman."

"Oh, brother," muttered David. "Can everyone please calm down and focus?"

"Why don't all the new...arrivals stay here," said David. Granny nodded. "Until we get things figured out."

Gilly was sniffling.

Hook pulled away from Emma and sat beside his former ship. "I'm sorry Gilly. I do not wish to hurt you."

"I know."

He sighed. "I...care for Emma, Gilly."

"I know that as well." She looked at him, tears in her eyes. "You traded me to get to her."

Emma suddenly felt very bad and self-conscious. All of the Diner patrons staring at her didn't help.

She shook her head. She couldn't get distracted. "We need to put this right. Plus, Astaroth is still loose."

"We will deal with him," said Regina.

They managed to get all the former things to agree to retire for the evening in Granny's rooms. Emma hung back in the diner as Killian walked Gilly to hers. When he walked to his own room, he saw Emma walking down the floor.

"You won't be visiting her or anything, right?" she asked.

He chuckled, his eyebrow going up. He folded his arms and gave her a lopsided grin. "Do you honestly need to ascertain what my intentions are, Swan?"

She sighed. "No. Of course, not. Sorry."

He smiled, walked to her and gently kissed her. "I suppose her presence in this form is unsettling for you."

"It is."

He continued to give her an amused look. "I am sorry for your discomfort."

"Yeah, you look sorry," she said sarcastically and with a slight grin.

"Actually, Emma, the Jolly's new form unsettles me as well."

She scowled. "Unsettling in what way, pirate?" she asked, grabbing his lapels.

He chuckled. "Emma, I'm surprised at your...suspicion."

"It's not suspicion. I just...want to make sure you're focused. We need you to find Astaroth and put this right."

"Are you sure that is your only motivation?"

"Oh...shut up," she said, then silenced him with a forceful kiss.

When they parted, he held her, smiling softly. "We shall end this...crisis," he said quietly. "When we do, I shall be at your side, as always. You have my complete devotion, Emma Swan."

She sighed, feeling guilty. "I know. I'm sorry. I trust you." He smiled and nodded. She kissed him again. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Love. I shall see you on the morrow."

"Yeah." After he went into his room, she glanced uneasily toward Gilly's. "We can't have any damn peace."

End of Chapter Three

The movie is "Bedknobs and Broomsticks." I don't own it or the characters by the way. This is only for fun.


	4. Chapter 4

1548 Words this chapter

Chapter Four, Alive

The next day, Gilly and Killian sat in a booth at Granny's. "Choose something."

"I...I don't understand."

"Food, Gilly. Now you're human, you have to eat."

"Yes." She sighed. "It is much work to be human."

Hook laughed. "Indeed, but some of it is pleasant. Food, for instance, can be quite enjoyable."

Ruby came over. "What can I get you guys?"

Gilly looked at the menu, very confused. "I do not know. Captain, you choose for me."

"Alright," he said. "How about...hmm...grilled cheese. That's not too complicated. What say you, Love?" He asked, looking at Ruby.

"For a first meal...ever," she said with a chuckle, "I think it's good. How about a glass of milk to go with it?"

"Rum," said Gilly, making them both stare.

Hook chuckled. "She has been in my company for a long time. They do not serve rum here, Gilly. Milk is fine, Ruby, thank you."

She nodded and went to put in the order.

Gilly looked across at Killian. She smiled sweetly. "Thank you for looking after me, Captain."

"I'm just returning the favor. You have looked after me for a very long time."

She nodded. "They were good times."

"Yes, indeed." He sighed. "Then they ended, because of me. I have much to make up to you, Gilly."

She smiled brighter at his words. "You are," she said, taking his hand.

He looked at their entwined hands a bit uncomfortably and gently moved his. "After this, we shall get you some garments of this realm, if you wish."

"I do not care," she said. "Whatever you think best."

"I think you are beautiful in the gown you wear." She blushed. "However," he said. "I know that women love their fashions. I think we should procure for you something new."

"As you wish."

He laughed at her use of his favorite phrase. Casually, he brought out his flask and swigged several gulps down.

"May I?" she asked. He raised his eyebrow, but handed over the flask. She took a sip. "Ah."

He laughed. "That's my girl."

She blushed but smiled radiantly. "Am I?"

"Oh," he said, with an awkward frown. "I...I meant...old habits, Love. Sorry."

"Do not apologize. I always have been yours."

"Gilly..."

"I would gladly be yours now, in this new form."

"It is not the same. You are not the same."

"That is quite obvious."

"I shall help you through this transition, I promise."

She smiled. "I trust you, my captain."

He laughed. "Gilly as you are no longer a ship, you are no longer at my command."

"I am. You shall always be my Captain, Killian. Always."

He sighed. "Jolly..."

"Please, refer to me by my new name. It shall signify our new relationship."

"Gilly, we need to talk..."

"Here you go," said Ruby, interrupting. "One grilled cheese and a glass of milk."

Gilly smiled and picked up the sandwich. She looked dubiously at Killian. He smiled and gave an encouraging nod. She took an uncertain bite. "Mmm," she muttered.

Hook chuckled. "You like it?"

"I...think so. It is a strange sensation, but not unpleasant. Yes, I like this...grilled...cheese."

Ruby laughed. "Good. Glad to hear it. Although, we have many more dishes you should try."

"Today?"

Ruby and Killian laughed. "Not all at once," he said. "There are limits to how much a stomach can hold."

"Oh, I see," Gilly said taking another bite. She then grabbed the glass of white liquid and took a sip. "That's horrible!"

Killian burst into laughs while Ruby shook her head. "She's a former pirate ship, all right. Shame on you, Captain, this is your doing."

Gilly stared at him with a horrible look. He laughed. "Don't worry, I don't like the stuff either."

"We have tastes in common," Gilly said proudly. "I am glad."

Hook shrugged. "I think the rum may be more the pirate thing than me personally, and the grilled cheese for breakfast, well that's Emma's fault."

"Emma?" she asked with some alarm.

"She introduced it to me. It's her favorite."

"Oh, I see." She pushed the sandwich away. "On second thought, I do not like it."

Hook sighed. "Do not blame Emma, Gilly. It was I who traded you..."

"I wish not to speak of it," she said. "May I have another drink from your flask?"

Hook chuckled and handed it over.

Ruby shook her head. "You're corrupting her."

Gilly blushed. "I hope so."

Hook sighed, feeling uncomfortable as she smiled more at him.

Meanwhile, Emma was walking to work.

"Em! Em!"

She looked over to see the short, stocky form of Bugsy running after her. "Hey," she said.

"Hi, Emma," he said with a bright, if winded smile. "Where are you going?"

"Work. I'm walking today."

"Yeah, sorry about that," he said, with a chuckle.

"It's not your fault, it's Astaroth's," she said with a snarl.

He laughed. "That poor dude, he doesn't know what's coming. Once you get a hold of him..." He shuddered. That made Emma laugh.

"Well, I'll stop him from doing this to anyone else."

"You bet you will!"

She smiled. "Well, I got to go." She started walking briskly, but Bugsy kept up.

"Ooh, I'll come with."

"Uh, you can't."

He hung his head.

Suddenly Emma felt bad. "I'm sorry, but I'll be working," she said.

"Can't I just sit with you?"

She sighed. "It will be boring."

"I'll be with you, though," he said with a big smile.

She groaned. She didn't have time for this. Besides, the last thing she needed was another love-struck former thing. "Bugsy, why don't you walk around town? I thought you liked being on the move?"

"With feet? It's hardly moving, Emma. I...need speed. I need to be doing stuff."

She laughed. "Like you moved so fast as a car."

"It was quick enough for you," he said, with a grin.

She gave it back. "Yeah. It was. Honestly, though, you'll hate being cooped up in the sheriff's office."

He sighed.

They were walking past a sports store. "Hmm, hang on, I've got an idea," she said. "Come with me."

She walked inside the store, over to the skates section.

Less than an hour later, she heard frenzied knocking on the sheriff's window. "Emma! Check me out!"

She looked up and had to laugh, that silly former car of hers was rolling around in front of her station, on his new skates

"These are brilliant! Thanks Em!"

She laughed more. "Just don't...kill yourself!"

"Me? Please, I was made for wheels, literally!"

She shook her head. "Watch for cars, Bugsy!"

"My former people? They'll eat my dust, Em!"

"Watch for pedestrians too!"

"No worries! Seriously, you should chill Emma!" he yelled, then took off.

She sighed. "At least he's happy."

About an hour later she got a call. "What? Oh, God, is he hurt? I'm sorry about the damage. I'll take care of it. Arrest him? Seriously? OK, OK. I'll be right there!" She hung up the phone, and left the office muttering, "I just had to get him skates."

David was standing in the office as Emma returned with a slightly bloody Bugsy.

"What happened?"

"He crashed into Gold's shop," said Emma.

David chuckled. "That's ironic."

"It was just the front window," corrected Bugsy. "It wasn't my fault either, I couldn't slow down."

"Yeah, I know. It's mine. I shouldn't have given you these things," she said, dropping the skates on her desk as Dave laughed.

"No, they're great!" cried the slightly rotund, happy guy. "It's the first time since this happened to me that I've felt...alive."

"That's funny," said David.

Emma just glared at him. "Come on, Bugsy, into a cell."

"Really? You're arresting him?"

"I have no choice, Dave. Gold insisted."

"He's uptight," said Bugsy.

Dave laughed again.

"It's just until Gold calms down and I can work out something," said Emma. "I'm sorry, Bugsy. I won't let him press charges, I promise."

"I trust you," he said with a smile. She smiled back.

She went back toward the front and David. "Oh, these new...people," she said, with a deep sigh as she sat at her desk. "First it was Appleseed threatening to...spread his seed, now Bugsy, and ...the Jolly." She put her head in her hand.

"What's the ship done?"

"Nothing, yet."

Her father hid a chuckle. "I, uh...odd, situation I guess."

"Yeah."

"What does Killian say?"

She groaned. "That...idiot...is enjoying this whole mess, I swear."

David laughed.

"It's not funny!"

"I know. You don't have to worry, that pirate is so stuck on you."

"Yeah, I know, but...as much as he is in to me, she is in to him."

"Yeah, like I said...odd."

"That's putting it lightly," she said. "Maybe I'll go see what he's doing. What they're doing."

Dave gave another chuckle. "Keeping tabs huh?"

"No! I just...shut up!" she cried, leaving the office and a smirking David.

End of Chapter Four


	5. Chapter 5

2130 Words this Chapter. Note: I'm not entirely happy with this chapter. I didn't want the confrontation with Emma, Gilly, and Hook to end too meanly or too nicely. I wanted it to be unsettling, even if Emma doesn't know why. Killian is frustrated, caught between two women, and unsure how to react without hurting either one. Maybe that's why I'm a little unhappy with it: because it's not neat and tidy, but that is kind of the point. Let me know what you think of this chapter. Thanks.

Chapter Five, Alive

Once outside Emma's cell went off. "What, Dave? I swear if you called to tease me some more..."

"No. Your mom just called and I told her about things..."

"Oh, great. Thanks a lot!"

"Not about your...ship...problems, but about Bugsy. She had an idea. How do you feel about putting Bugsy under 'house arrest' with her and Neal?"

"You mean have Mom babysit him? I'm fine with it. Doubt we can sell Gold on it."

He laughed. "I called him first. He's not overly happy about it, but he understands that you're in a difficult situation with a guy who used to be a car. He finally said he'd drop the charges if you pay for the damage and keep 'that wreck of car and a man' away from him. His words, by the way."

She chuckled weakly. "Will do, David. Thanks. I don't suppose he's found the knob?"

"Not yet. He, Belle and Dag are still looking."

"Yeah. OK, thanks for letting me know. Where's Bugsy now?"

"He's still here. I'll drop him off at home right after the paperwork is done."

"Paperwork on a guy who doesn't legally exist," she muttered.

"Yeah, I'm just putting down Gold's window was shattered by an act of God."

"Oh, how I wish it was God behind all of this. Alright. Talk to you later."

Emma hung up and sighed. At least she didn't have to worry about Bugsy. Now she just had to take care of that other problem. She went to find Killian and his...friend.

Killian had taken Gilly clothes shopping. She was drawn to dark clothing, leather, alluring necklines,

heavy medallions and Gothic style. Finally she selected one outfit and went into the changing room. When she came out, she stared at Killian. "Well?"

She wore a dark blue peasant top with ruffles along the low-cut neck. It drew attention to her ample bosom. She wore a thick black belt with a silver skull at the center. She paired it with a tight, long black leather skirt and knee-high boots. "Do you like how I look?"

"Yes, I do," he said, blushing. He glanced at her curves, then looked away.

"I'm glad it pleases you."

He smiled nervously. "Um...would you not prefer...a more modest neckline though?"

She stepped close to him. "I thought you preferred your women to be...alluring."

He gulped. "We really need to talk, Gilly."

Her face fell. "You do not like the clothing."

"I do, Gilly, honestly," he said. This time he gave her an honest smile. She smiled back. "I just thought, perhaps..."

"You've got to be kidding me," said a voice.

Gilly frowned. "Emma," she muttered.

Immediately, Killina pulled away from Gilly. "Emma, before you say anything..."

Emma was shaking her head as she walked over. "You had to dress her like a modern day pirate, didn't you?"

At that, Killian laughed. He was relieved that she wasn't jealous. He fell quickly into a teasing pace with Emma. "I did not!" he cried, acting hurt. " She picked these out herself!"

"Right," said Emma with a grin. "I'm sure you had nothing to do with it."

He smirked. "I do have good taste."

She scoffed. "You still wear leather and the eye liner."

"You love the eyeliner, admit it," he said, stepping closer to Emma and whispering.

She smiled. "You're delusional."

Gilly sighed, looking with disgust at their closeness. She cleared her throat. "I think he is very fetching and handsome."

Hook smiled. "Thank you, love."

She beamed.

Emma shook her head. "You know, Gilly, there are a lot of other options," said Emma. "How about a nice pair of jeans."

"No thank you, " said Gilly. "It's too pedestrian and common. It looks good on you, though."

Hook couldn't help but. Emma was not amused. "Says the pirate queen," she muttered. "If you want to look like an extra from Pirates of the Caribbean, go ahead."

Gilly looked perplexed. "An extra what?"

Hook also shook his head in confusion.

Emma sighed. "Nevermind."

"So...sheriff," said Killian, his attention back to Emma. "What brings you into this establishment? Looking for another fine leather jacket? I find that ironic, since you were just admonishing me for my leather."

"At least my leather is from this century."

He smirked. "Leather gets better with age. Like me."

She laughed, shaking her head. "Can you get more in love with yourself?"

He smiled cheekily. "Or are you here because you were looking for someone?" he asked, stepping close once more.

"Actually," she said, "I was looking for you." He smiled smugly. "And Gilly. Gold is still looking for that magic bed knob whatever and Regina has no other ideas, so..."

"Gilly and the others may be in this form a while longer?" asked Killian. Emma nodded.

"Good," said Gilly.

Emma sighed. Killian said nothing.

"I would not mind remaining in this form," said Gilly.

"Really? Don't you want to get back to your real form? Go back to your life?" asked Emma. Hook stared at Gilly, hoping to read her face.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" asked Gilly. "It would please you, if I were to return to my former self."

Emma just held her gaze.

"Gilly..."

"No, you know what, she's right," said Emma. "It sure would make things less complicated."

"Emma..."

"You will have to choose, Captain," said Gilly. "You know this, yes?"

Emma scoffed. "Isn't this karma? You have to choose between two people who are...interested. What was it you said, Hook? Now is when the fun begins? Guess what? I'm not having fun!" she screamed.

"Emma!"

She stomped across the shop, with Killian following her.

"Let her go, Killian. She's not worth it."

He spun around. "She is, Gilly. She is worth it."

"But..."

He looked at her, then turned to watch Emma crossing the street. He sighed. "Emma..."

Gilly watched his distress with considerable discomfort.

After Emma stormed out, Killian and Gilly left the shop and were walking along the streets of Storybrooke.

"Do you like the clothing pieces that I purchased?"

"Yes, Gilly."

"Thank you for them."

"It's fine."

She sighed. She tried several times to raise his spirits since the encounter with Emma, but it was no use. They were walking past a type of establishment that she easily recognized.

"Let us go in here, please."

He raised his eyebrow. "It's a bit early."

"Come on, Captain. We should not deny our pirate natures."

He sighed.

"I'm going in," she said.

"Gilly..."

He had no choice but to follow her inside the Rabbit Hole.

Emma sighed. Killian hadn't phoned. He'd had his cell long enough to know how to text as well as phone. He wasn't the type to freeze her out.

She felt bad about her earlier anger. It wasn't his fault. He was in the middle. Of course he wanted to help Gilly. Emma sighed again.

She missed him. She wanted to make up for loosing her cool. Finally she decided to look for him. He wasn't at Granny's, Dave's, or the docks. The next place on the list was the bar.

As soon as she walked in she heard loud, boisterous singing and followed it. There he was, sitting with Gilly, awfully close.

She stared. She felt a mixture of disgust, disappointment, and something else. Jealousy?

"Emma!" he cried. "Have a little drink with us!"

"I think you've had enough."

"Oh, do not worry, Love." He moved close and whispered. "You know I can hold my liquor."

"Hmm. Yeah." She looked at Gilly. "You're supposed to be helping her fit in."

"I am."

"By getting her drunk? Then what are your plans, huh?"

He jerked back like she'd hit him. "Again, you wound me. My plans are always honorable."

She scoffed. "Right. I was a bar wench once, remember?"

His eyes burned. "I was a different man, then. I thought you knew that."

She faltered, hanging her head. "I do. I..."

"You see, my love," said Gilly, "She does not truly know you. I do. I know you would never harm me. Anyway, whatever his plans may be, I assure you I will be willing."

Emma's mouth dropped open and she muttered, "I bet you would."

"You have no need to fear, Emma," said Hook. "We are partaking in nothing more than an honest drink between friends. There is no need for your jealousy."

"I am not jealous!"

"Then do not let us keep you, Constable," Gilly said. "Let us continue with our evening."

"Fine. I will."

"Emma..."

"Just behave yourselves, I'd hate to have to run you in on disorderly, drunken conduct."

"Captain Hook has been in many brigs," said Gilly. "Yours does not frighten him."

Emma scoffed. "Wow. What a good...friend."

"Emma, there is no call to be rude," Killian said. She opened her mouth to yell, but he cut her off. "However, we shall call it a night. I shall take the lady back to her lodgings."

"I bet you will."

He glared. "How many times must you accuse me of impropriety? You actually believe I would take advantage of her when she is so vulnerable?"

She sighed. "Of course not, Killian."

"It sounded like it to me," said Gilly.

"You keep out of this!"

"Emma, she is not responsible for your own insecurities."

"My...what?"

He chuckled. "You forget...you're an open book. Your animosity toward her is because you are similar in certain ways. You are both strong, independent and caring."

Both ladies were still.

"However you are also insecure and uncertain at times," he said. Emma opened her mouth but he interrupted. "Come along, Gilly. Let us leave so we do not cause more stress for the sheriff."

Gilly smiled smugly as she took Killian's hand and they walked toward the exit.

"I assure you," Hook said, looking back at Emma. "Gilly shall be in her room, and I in mine."

"Like I care."

"Oh, I thought it was obvious by your behavior that you do," he said with a smirk. He then led Gilly out and walked her toward Granny's boarding house.

Emma sighed. 'What the hell just happened?' she asked herself.

"Where are we going?" asked Gilly.

"I did not lie to Emma. I will take you to your room and then I shall turn in for the evening as well."

"Must we?"

He smiled. "Another thing humans need, Gilly, is sleep."

"I seem to recall you had many nights where you got little," she said. "Either you steered my helm or...entertained company."

He blushed. "Those days are over."

"They needn't be."

He sighed. It wasn't the first innuendo she'd made toward him. He didn't know how to respond without hurting her. She needed him. He was her only friend.

"I think it best if we do turn in early. You're new to this form, Gilly. You must take care of it."

"I suppose."

He sighed with relief.

"Can we stop and get more liquor?"

"Haven't we had enough?"

"That's the sheriff talking," Gilly snapped. "Why does that woman have such a hold on you?"

He chuckled. "She's an incredible woman, that's why."

Gilly scoffed. "She's uptight and boring, and rude and...I do not care for her."

"I noticed."

"Please Killian, let us retire to your room for a...nightcap?"

Killian felt a shudder in his stomach. As his Jolly Roger, she had witnessed his seducing of countless women, usually starting with a nightcap. "I don't think so, Gilly."

She frowned. "Do you not...like me?"

"Oh, Gilly, I care for you very much."

She turned to him, her hand on his chest. "Then..."

He pulled back. "Let us turn in for the evening."

She sighed but did as he asked. They reached his room first and she took his hand. "Killian..."

"I must insist Lass," he said, pulling her along to her room."You to your lodging, me to mine."

She sighed. "Very well."

He smiled as she walked into the room. But she stopped. "Killian. She's not good for you. She's not right. I understand you. She does not."

"There is much about Emma Swan that you do not know Gilly. I trust her. I understand her."

"You have feelings for her."

He looked at her. "Good night, Lass," he said simply and shut her door. He sighed heavily, going to his own room.

End of Chapter Five


	6. Chapter 6

2198 Words this Chapter. Rating note: This is definitely Teen. It's a little racy, but nothing too bad. Also: I will get back to Astaroth, get to Eglantine Price, and deal with resolving the objects physical forms. I just want to delve into how the objects are handling their new humanity first. I'm posting two chapters today.

Chapter Six, Alive

Over in the pawn shop, Belle was counting to ten. She loved Rumple, but sometimes his coolness and lack of empathy could get on her nerves. Now, with the dagger changed, it was like there were two of him.

"Why am I subjected to inventory duty?" asked Dag. "I contain the greatest power ever known."

"Then why haven't you been able to locate a simple nob?" asked Gold.

Belle shook her head. They'd been arguing like this since Dag came with them.

"Perhaps if you had some sort of system to log the worthless items in here?"

"Worthless?" asked Gold, with anger and disbelief. "Only someone of limited intelligence would be standing over the Wand of Ishmael and call it worthless."

"Limited intelligence? I was not the one who condemned myself to a world without magic!"

"Enough!" cried Belle. "Can we please just conduct ourselves like adults?"

The two men grumbled but quieted down.

"Thank you," she said, shaking her head. She went back to searching several boxes. She removed a large book and found herself staring at a small wooden ball. She picked it up and smiled. "I found a knob!"

Gold came over. "It's probably another door knob," he said. He looked at it and ran his hand over it. "Not magical I'm afraid."

Belle's smile faded and she sighed. "At this rate, we'll never find it."

"That is what I've been saying," said Dag. "We should cast a spell..."

"For what? Bed knobs?" Gold asked derisively. "I'm afraid I don't know a spell that conjures magically altered bed decorations, so please, go ahead and recite one."

Dag scowled.

"Don't know one either?" asked Gold, smirking. "Then perhaps you should keep your mouth shut!"

"Rumple..." admonished Belle gently.

Her husband frowned but said nothing else. All three of them went back to the old-fashioned way of searching by hand through every thing in the shop.

It was going to take forever.

That same night, Emma was pissed. After she left the Rabbit Hole, she went to the office to try to get her mind off the whole Gilly-Hook thing.

She wasn't happy to get a call of a disturbance from a local club. 'Oh, man," she thought. 'What are the odds this is another problem involving a former item who is suddenly human?'

She hung up from the call, cursing the strangeness of Storybrooke and went out to handle the new problem.

A while later, Emma growled as she shoved a tall, dark man into her jail. "You promised Regina you'd stay home! That is one lady you don't want on your bad side!"

"I have moving limbs now," said Appleseed. "Of course I wanted to use them! I am no longer rooted to one spot!"

"OK, I can understand wanting to get out, but couldn't you have gone for a nice quiet walk or something? You didn't have to go to the club and get into trouble."

"I saw many beautiful people and I followed. I don't recall any trouble." He smiled arrogantly. "No one leaves a fiesta with Appleseed unhappy."

She scoffed as she shoved him into a cell. "You sure about that?" She read the charges: "Disturbing the peace, lewd language and actions, sexual harassment."

"Blah, blah, blah. I was merely..."

"If you say 'having fun' I'll hit you."

He leveled an icy stare at her. "Hit me? Or will you fetch the metal teeth death again?"

She stifled a chuckle. "You mean the chain saw?"

"How can you make light of it? You accosted me!"

"You survived, besides, I was...angry."

"That gives you the right to commit homicide?"

"You were a tree!"

"I hate you Emma Swan," he sneered.

"I'm not a fan of yours either, buddy."

They stared each other down. Finally Appleseed broke first. "Honestly...sheriff," he said with a bit of venom, "I don't understand your fuss. I was under the impression that as a human I was allowed into the club."

"You are. You just aren't allowed to act like that."

"Like what?"

"The bartender said you were propositioning everybody you saw!"

He smiled. "Only if they were attractive. Honestly, you humans are prudes."

She scoffed again. "Yeah, well, most of us don't want to jump into bed with someone we just met. We usually like a 'hello' first."

"Oh, I shall try that next time."

"There won't be a next time! You can't try to sleep with everyone you see!"

Appleseed scoffed. "I don't want to sleep at all," he said. "I'm alive, I want to move, to dance, if you will. I want to spread my seed."

"Ew! You can't say that! You can't do that! Not everyone you're interested in, is interested in you. You have to consider them."

He shook his head. "If they're attractive and healthy that is consideration enough."

"It is not! You're in a...more evolved body now. You can't just...take. Not everyone wants to...dance," she said. Then she made a face and shuddered. She muttered, "I can't believe I'm having this conversation."

"I do not understand what business my 'dancing' is to you. Why do you throw me in a cage?"

"Because people have rights. You need to...cool it."

"I cannot! I ache with need. I am hot constantly."

Emma shook her head. "Oh, God. It's like talking to a horny brick wall."

"My seed is precious, vibrant, robust, it needs to be spread. It's pointless to leave it inside."

"Ew! You seriously need to watch your words!"

He sneered. "I don't expect you to be receptive...you tree killer."

"Look, you're not a tree anymore. You have to act like a human."

"I was acting human! It takes two to make a sapling, my dear. Several humans seemed more than willing to bend in my direction."

Emma sighed. "If they're willing, fine. The people who complained were not willing. If they tell you to get lost, that means they're not interested!"

He scoffed. "Then why did they keep looking?"

"Looking isn't the same as inviting you back to their place pal! Even then, you need to think about it. It may not be in your best interest to...dance...with someone you don't know."

"I...I don't understand."

She sighed. "It's complicated. It may not be safe."

Appleseed looked confused.

She rolled her eyes. "Do I seriously have to have this conversation with someone who's over 16?" she muttered. "Look, there may be someone who's not being upfront with you. They could have a disease or be a predator, someone who wants to treat you violently."

Appleseed looked aghast.

"I hate to keep saying this, but you're not a tree anymore. You're a human and not all humans are good."

"You...are talking about...my safety? Why? You don't like me. You tried to kill me."

She groaned. "That was then. I've changed and boy so have you," she said with a little chuckle. "You're human and now I'm the sheriff, so that means it's my job to protect people, including you."

He sat there, looking at her. "This...humanity...is complicated."

She let out a large laugh. "Yeah, and I've been one for thirty years and I still don't have it down."

Appleseed sighed. "I think being human will not be as fun as I thought."

Emma smiled softly. "I get that it's weird. You have a lot to learn. Firstly, if you're going to be social...people have rights. You have to treat them with respect, kindness, and with regard for their safety and feelings."

"I used to be able to tell easily if a partner was a good specimen," said Appleseed. "Unwanted partners had faded flowers, leaves with no shine, roots that did not firmly grasp the earth."

Emma smiled. "That still works. You can still size up healthiness by appearance. You can see it in the sheen of their hair or skin. Check their teeth..." She looked at him and grimaced. "Never mind. Do not do that!"

"There is not such strict socializing as a tree."

"Yeah, I guess it's different."

"Vastly different," said the former tree. "How am I...to proceed then? If I want to...couple?"

"Oh, God," whined Emma with a moan, "I seriously don't want to have this conversation."

"You said it was your job to help me."

"Yeah, but not to give you...'dancing' advice."

"There is a real term 'dancing' correct? You are currently using the word in place for the word 'sex,' yes?"

She shut her eyes and groaned but nodded.

"I believe I was dancing, the boring kind, I mean. I was moving my limbs in time with rhythmic noise," Appleseed said.

Emma laughed. "Yeah, it sounds like you were, honest, harmless dancing to music. That's OK, provided you kept your...limbs to yourself."

"Oh, I did. Some of the young ladies were examining my trunk however."

Her eyes grew wide. "Um...your...trunk?"

He nodded, running his hand over his chest and abs.

"Oh, that's fine," she said, sighing with relief. "If it's OK with you. They'll tell you what they don't like. You can tell them what you don't like."

"Oh, I liked the trunk rubbing."

"Yeah, sure." Emma shook her head. She really wanted to leave this conversation. "Just...be careful, keep to yourself, and let them...lead you with what they like and don't."

"I see."

"I'm not sure you should...get into the dating game anyway," said Emma. "I mean...you're kind of special."

Appleseed smiled. "Thank you."

"I mean...your circumstances. Some people might say that they have the right to know...your condition."

"I don't understand."

"There's something called disclosure...like saying to them, 'I'm not exclusive, I have multiple partners ..."

"I don't have a problem with that," he said, smiling.

She shook her head and continued, "The condition I was referring to, in your case might be saying something like this little chestnut, 'Hey, we're about to have sex and by the way, I used to be a tree."

"Actually, I've procured a few couplings with just that sentence."

"Ugh, I don't want to know."

"It is all so new," said Appleseed. "You tell me it is not enough to want to engage in coupling. I must ascertain as to whether or not the other life form wishes to engage as well. I did not have to worry about such things as a tree."

"I guess not."

"Emotions are new and bothersome. Except for one, I do not think I like them."

"Which one?"

"It presents itself with hot sensations, craving, burning," he said, making Emma shake her head and look ill. "What emotion is this?"

She sighed. "Lust."

He smiled widely.

"It gets you in trouble, Appleseed. You need to keep it in check."

He sighed. "Perhaps it would be best." He looked up at her, and she saw fear and even pain. "I'm not supposed to feel at all."

Emma sighed. "I get it. It's weird and complicated." She gave him a soft, understanding smile.

"Yes." He sighed. "I am beginning to long for the simpler life."

"You mean...being a tree?"

He nodded. "It is my natural form. Perhaps, I do not belong as a human."

Emma sighed. "Look, I'm not trying to make life harder for you. I really just want to help, Appleseed."

He looked dubiously at her. "You will no longer be wielding implements of vegetational destruction?"

Emma smiled. "No."

He looked at her and smiled. "Thank you for that Sheriff."

She nodded. "I have to keep you in here for a while."

"I don't mind, but could I be moved to a cage with a small opening? Perhaps I'll see my former orchard."

She smiled. "It's not a cage, it's a cell and we call the opening a window, but sure, let's move. There's a good view of City Hall over here." She unlocked his cell and moved him to another.

He went right to the window and sighed with pleasure. "Ah, my former home and life."

She watched him and felt sorry for the former tree. Then her thoughts turned to the Jolly Roger. She thought about how it must feel to suddenly find yourself in a new body, having to live like that form was yours. To make it worse, the ship's only connection was with a man who was in a relationship with someone else, the same woman who was the reason the ship had lost her owner.

Lovely.

Suddenly Emma's own insecurities seemed trivial and she felt sincere compassion for Gilly, and for Killian, the poor guy caught in the middle. She hadn't been fair to Killian or Gilly. Of course, Gilly made it a lot harder to feel for her, since she was always throwing herself blatantly at the guy.

Emma sighed. She needed to talk to Killian. Soon.

End of Chapter Six


	7. Chapter 7

1198 Words this Chapter.

Chapter Seven, Alive

There was a party going on in the woods. A roaring camp fire burned, lighting up the early night. Robin Hood laughed as Roland sat at the fire, toasting marshmallows with Henry as his former bow looked on.

"What is the purpose of the white cube?" asked Beau. "Does it melt over the wood, creating a hard shell that makes an arrow stick into its prey with greater force?"

Roland looked at the older man, pulled the marshmallow off, and stuck it into his mouth, leaving some of the sticky residue on his chin. "Nope. You eat em!"

Henry laughed hard at the look on the former bow's face. "Trust us, it's delicious," he said handing the doubtful man a toasted white cube.

Beau took it and put it to his mouth.

"Do not, Beau!" cried Tip, the youngest Arrow. "I fear the young ones are playing some merriment on you!"

"I would not chance it," said Flint, another former arrow. "It looks unnatural."

"It's perfectly safe," said Robin, laughing. "I promise."

Beau smiled, nodding at his owner. He then dropped the white cube into his mouth to the moans and gasps of his young arrow friends. "It is quite tasty," he announced. "Of course, I've only had the ability to taste things for a very short time."

The merry men laughed.

"Come, Tip, you must try one," said Beau. He motioned to Henry to help him and they stuck another marshmallow on a stick. He then handed Tip the stick. It was a fairly funny sight: the young Tip, older than Henry and Roland, getting pointers on how to toast a marshmallow.

She held the stick uneasily above the fire. Many times, Henry and even Roland had to shove the stick closer to the fire.

"This is unnatural," she muttered. "I think this stick is far too noble to be used this way."

Little John guffawed. "You wouldn't like the white stuff stuck on you, huh Tip?"

"Indeed not!" she cried. Then she screamed as her white cube ignited in fiery flame. She dropped the noble stick into the fire, ending it's existence.

"I am leaving this death trap!" she cried. She and her fellow Arrows retreated to the archery area at the back of camp.

"I do not think marshmallows agree with the Arrows," said Robin.

"Oh, well, the more for the rest of us," Beau answered, happily standing beside Roland and toasting another cube.

Robin looked at his former bow and smiled. He was adjusting quite well. So were the Arrows, except for this toasting exercise.

Beau took his marshmallow and sat beside Robin to eat it. Robin smiled. "I...uh, made you something. I don't know how you'll react."

"You need not fear, Master Robin," replied Beau. "You know I am your loyal servant. I trust you." He smiled. "I even like you."

Robin laughed. "I am delighted to hear that. You have served me well." He sighed. "I do not know how long you and the others will be like this, if even you can be returned to your former lives. However, I want you to know that you are welcome here with us. Forever."

Beau nodded then smiled. "Thank you, my Lord."

"No. I am not your Lord. You must call me simply Robin."

Beau nodded again.

"I saw you and the Arrows practicing earlier with the lad's weapons."

"We still have skill," said Beau. "Though the young Arrows have better sight and more true aim then I. I have more experience however."

"You are good enough to shoot with me at any time," said Robin. "That is why I have made you your own weapon."

Beau smiled as he was handed a bow.

"I..um, hope you are not offended. It might be strange to handle something that is the form you once were."

Beau shook his head. He looked at Robin and smiled. "Thank you my Lord...Robin. I shall carry it and attempt to use it with half the skill you used with me." He stood and bowed.

Robin laughed, stood, and hugged him. "You need not thank me." He nodded to the other Merry Men who nodded back, smiled, and each picked up a bow and a handful of arrows that they'd each fastened. They smiled and scampered toward the back of the camp.

Beau looked at him for answer.

"They each made a set for the Arrows," explained Robin. "Little John insisted that he make Tip's. He views her almost as a little sister I believe."

Beau chuckled. "It is thanks to you and the lads that we are adjusting to our new lives. You have accepted each of us as if we were one of you."

Robin clapped his hand onto Beau's shoulder. "You are one of us. You always have been."

Beau smiled and nodded.

Their was some commotion behind them and the Arrows ran up.

"Beau, look what Little John made for me!" cried Tip, her cheeks pink and her eyes dancing.

"It was kind of him," answered the bow.

"I know!" cried Tip back. "However, he then went and stupidly challenged me to a duel. I feel torn. I am grateful to him but I still want to make him cry."

The Merry Men laughed heartily and Little John smirked at his little adopted sis. "Who's going to cry, girl?"

She giggled.

The other Arrows showed their bows and arrows to Beau, complementing each Merry Man who'd made it.

Then they all went to the archery area to have a contest.

"How will they shoot in the dark?" asked Henry.

Robin laughed. "We have learned to fight in all circumstances, lad. Besides, we have these new lanterns of this land to make our light." He nodded to some of the battery-powered lanterns they'd acquired since coming to Storybrooke. "Besides, it makes it more challenging." He winked.

"Can you make me a bow and arrow set, Robin?"

"I apologize, Henry. I may be close to your mother but even I would not survive her wrath were I to outfit her son with such dangerous items."

"Nah, she trusts you. She let me sleepover with you guys tonight, right?"

Robin laughed. "Nice attempt to persuade me, Henry but I do not think she would continue to trust me if I disobeyed her."

The boy frowned. Robin put his arm around his shoulders. "But we shall work her into it, slowly, eh?"

Henry laughed and nodded.

"We shall continue your archery practice, discreetly," said the archer, winking at Henry, "then perhaps she will not turn either of us into loathsome beasts if you happened to eventually get your own bow."

Henry smiled. "Sounds like a plan."

"It does. Come my boy, let us go see who wins the current tournament." Robin bent down to Henry and whispered, "My money's on Tip."

Henry laughed. "Obviously." Robin laughed back and they went to join the others at the late night match.

The match ended as many expected: Tip did indeed make Little John weep.

End of Chapter Seven


	8. Chapter 8

1646 Words this Chapter

Chapter Eight, Alive

Appleseed's quiet vigil at the jail window was interrupted when he heard footsteps. He smiled as Regina stepped forward. "You're free to leave now. I paid your fine."

"Ah." Appleseed continued to stare out the cell's small window. "Thank you your majesty, but where would I go?"

"Home. With me."

He turned and smiled, then looked at Emma. "I...have been talking with the sheriff, and I feel the need to...clarify...our intentions toward one another."

"Huh?"

"Do you intend for us to engage in sex?"

"Excuse me?" asked Regina, her eyes wide, and her face red.

Emma stifled a laugh.

"Because if you do, I should tell you that I have had...a change of heart. You are incredibly lovely and most certainly very fruitful, however...I care for you and do not wish any harm to come to you or your...feelings. Additionally, it is obvious that you care for the archer and I do not wish you to become forlorn over a tryst with me."

"What the hell have you two been talking about, Emma?" yelled Regina.

The sheriff just laughed.

"I value your well-being, Regina," said Appleseed. "You're... family."

She stared at him like he was idiotic, but then she smiled. "Yes, you are. That's why I came to take you home. Not for...the purposes you mentioned earlier, but because we're...family."

Emma was still trying not to laugh.

"Good, I am glad we are clear," said Appleseed. "You were always kind and gentle. You cared for me, my friends and relatives. You planted me. It is to you that I owe my existence."

Regina smiled.

"You are like...my mother."

Emma could no longer hold it in, and a loud laugh burst out, making Regina glare at her.

"And Henry is family," said Appleseed smiling. "I remember the little lad playing beneath my shade, hanging from my limbs, eating my apples."

"OK, that's a little weird," mumbled the Sheriff.

"No, it was not. Producing my fruit was my purpose in life. It was my lot to provide food, shelter and even fun for humans. I accepted it eagerly. Now...I have no purpose."

Regina sighed. "Don't feel like that. Come on, Appleseed, let's go home. We'll figure everything out later."

He nodded and moved out of the cell. "Uh, thank you Sheriff, for the...education."

She nodded, offering a slight smile. "Try to be good, OK? I don't want you back."

He nodded and let with Regina.

Emma sat there. Maybe she knew someone who'd understand Appleseed better than she or even Regina could. Someone who used to have quite the rep with the ladies, although it was in the past. She chuckled. If he knew what was good for him it was in the past.

She decided. She'd go to Killian, ask for his help with Appleseed and maybe apologize to him at the same time.

Yep, it was a good idea, nothing bad could come from it.

Unbeknownst to Emma, Gilly crept into Hook's room, wanting to prove to him she could be all that he needed. She was a woman now. She could give him everything that Emma could.

She found him asleep on his bed, wearing only a black pair of pants. By the gods he was so gorgeous! She trembled, tip-toeing up to him. She bent down, her fingers trailing across his naked chest.

"Hmm," he muttered.

She giggled softly and bent lower, laying a soft, gentle kiss to his chest.

"Emma..."

She drew back, like cold water had been thrown on her. No, not this time, she was not giving him up without a fight. She bent down again, pressing a firm kiss to his lips.

He opened his eyes. "Gilly!" he screamed, jumping back, and pushing away.

"Killian..."

"What...What the hell are you doing?"

"I love you, Killian."

"Oh...Gilly," he said sadly.

"I want to be with you."

"No, it cannot be."

"Why?"

"Because I love Emma, Gilly."

She shook her head, a tear falling.

He stood, putting a hand on her shoulder. "I am sorry, Gilly. I do not wish to hurt you."

"You do not love me?"

He gave her a slight smile "I do, but in a different way."

"That was then, when I could be nothing more to you but a hunk of wood. It's different now."

"No, it isn't."

"It could be! I could be everything to you that she is!"

"No. You could never take Emma's place."

She hung her head. Then she looked up and pushed closer. "I can. Let me prove it." She shoved him down on the bed.

"Gilly, no! Stop!"

"Killian, please, we could be great. We are great. We're the perfect team."

"No, Gilly! This will not happen!" he cried, pushing against her. She fought him and he had no choice but to put more strength into resisting her. "Please, don't make me hurt you..."

"Killian, give us a chance!" She gave one last try, shoving her lips to his and kissing him fiercely.

Then the door burst open. "Killian..." Emma froze, watching them with horror in her eyes.

Killian broke free, pushed Gilly off him, and jumped from the bed.

"She should knock," Gilly said coolly.

"Emma..."

She just stared at him, her face a total mask of pain, disgust, and hurt. She shook her head and turned, walking out the door.

"Emma wait!"

He ran after her as she moved down the hall. "I was having issues with Appleseed, I thought maybe you could talk to him," she explained as she walked very fast. "I thought maybe you'd understand."

He kept after her. "Emma, stop!"

"I was right though. Boy, you do understand him and his animal urges!"

He grabbed her arm. "Are you serious? You think..."

"I caught you! In bed! With her!"

"Emma, that's not...it was not how it appeared."

"Really?"

"I was trying to get her off, without hurting her."

She scoffed. "Yeah, right."

"Look at me. Am I lying?"

She sighed. She had turned away, but made herself look at him.

"Am I, Emma?"

She shook her head, as a tear trickled down. "No, Of course not."

"Emma..."

"Killian, the sight of the two of you like that," she whispered in a broken voice.

"I would never betray you."

"I know," she said, hanging her head down.

"Do you?"

She looked at him again and nodded. "I just...hate that woman so bad right now."

"Nothing happened, Emma. Nothing ever would, not with Gilly, not with anyone. I love you, Swan, only you."

She began to cry and he pulled her to him. "I know," she whispered.

He smiled and kissed her.

With tears in her eyes she smiled back. "I'm sorry. I do trust you, Killian, I guess I'm just...insecure," she said with a slight chuckle.

He chuckled back.

"You have a problem, Killian. We both do. She's in love with you."

"I know."

"And she's...well, she's not afraid to show it."

"Indeed," he said.

"Killian, you have to face it: you love her too."

"Not like you, Emma."

"She's flesh and blood now. She really could be all you need." She looked at him with a scared, timid smile.

He smiled reassuringly. "No. She isn't you. I love you for many reasons and not just because you're flesh and bone." He smirked, caressing her arm. "Although, I do so love your flesh."

She chuckled and leaned into him. "I'm sorry. I...I was just so scared..."

"Sh. It's alright. I will never leave you."

She nodded and kissed him again. Then Emma clung tightly to him, as he kissed her neck. Then she sighed. "Killian, what are we going to do...with her, with all of them?"

"Find this friend of the cat's and turn them back."

"Right," she said.

"Together, Swan," he said, looking into her eyes. "We shall handle this...situation together."

She smiled.

Behind them, Gilly silently stepped away from the door and crept back into his bed. She was shaking, with anger and fear. She was determined though, she would find a way to stay with Killian, in this form.

Killian and Emma walked into his room. "I think you should go," he said gently.

She smiled. "Of course. I am sorry," she said. She smiled at Killian but avoided Emma. "I'll be in my room. Forgive me, Killian."

He watched her go to her room and shut the door. Then he sighed. Emma turned to him and said, "This is not over, you know that right? She's going to fight for you."

Killian smiled arrogantly. "I should hope so, lass. I'm worth it."

"Shut up," she said closing his door.

"Ooh, are you staying over?" he asked, a grin on his face. "With Gilly a few doors away? How...rude."

"I don't care too much about her at the moment," she said pushing him into bed and laying on top of him.

After a breath-stealing kiss, Killian asked, "Ah, so are you fighting for me now, Swan?"

She smiled. "I dunno...you're a lot of trouble."

"Hmm. You like trouble."

She bent over him, unbuttoning his shirt and kissing down his chest. "It depends...on what else that trouble can do for me."

He smirked, reaching up for her. He kissed her slowly. "Let me show you."

She smiled as he flipped her over.

In her room, Gilly curled up on her bed, vowing to do whatever she had to in order to take back her man from that blond hussy who was currently in his arms.

Somehow, Killian Jones would be hers.

End of Chapter Eight


	9. Chapter 9

1299 words this chapter. I'm also posting the next chapter now since they're kind of one long chapter.

Chapter Nine, Alive

The next morning, Regina met Robin, Roland and Henry at Granny's diner for breakfast. The boys were telling Regina about their night at Robin's camp.

"Then Tip let fly with an arrow and made a perfect bull's eye!" cried Henry. Roland helped demonstrate by jumping up on the bench and pretending to pull back on his imaginary bow.

Regina laughed. "I bet that hurt Little John's pride."

They nodded.

"She may look young and sweet, but she retains the speed and fine direction of an arrow," Robin said.

Regina nodded. "They aren't simply in human bodies. They're still...them." She sighed. "Appleseed is having more trouble with his new life than it sounds like the Arrows are having with theirs."

"I thought he was enjoying...the night life," Robin said, careful with his words around the boys.

"He was, but he's realized that it's not as easy as he thought," said Regina. "I'm kind of worried about him. Right now he's at my place, lounging on the couch and moping."

"How...sad," said Robin, looking a bit pleased.

She laughed at him and shook her head. "We need a solution."

"Indeed," said Robin.

Henry finished eating first and had walked outside. He saw Text sitting on a bench, painting a picture. "Hey."

"Hello, Henry," said the old man happily. "What do you think?" He moved back so Henry could see his work. The painting was a picture of Belle. She had a huge smile on her face. Henry could not miss the knob in her hand.

Henry stared at the painting, then Text. "Why...did you paint that?"

"I saw it, that is why."

"Is that...the future?"

"It's possible. I have no power over what I draw or paint. I cannot tell if it will come to pass. Everything I create however, has the possibility to come true."

"Wow," said the boy.

Text smiled. He stretched. "It is different, recreating events in this form as opposed to my old one," he said. "These arms and hands tire quickly, not to mention the pain in my back."

Henry chuckled. "So you don't like being human?"

"I don't have much of an opinion, Henry. I am here. I will do what I am meant to do."

Regina walked out. "There you are, Henry."

"Mom, look!" he cried, pointing to the picture.

She looked at it and quickly showed surprise. "What..."

Text spoke up. "As I was telling the boy, it is only a possible outcome. I have no power over what I draw. I am only compelled to create. This may not..."

"We found it!" cried a voice as Belle ran toward them. "We found the bed knob!" She stopped in front of them, panting but smiling, exactly as she was on the canvas.

Following her at a much slower pace was her husband, chuckling. "You found it, my beloved. Dag and I only...argued."

She giggled. "That is true, but we have it now and we can get moving."

"Indeed, we shall proceed."

Regina and Henry exchanged glances then looked back at the painting.

Text sighed. "Well, it seems it was the future, after all. Hmm, now I must wait for my next inspiration."

Henry's mouth fell open. "That's amazing."

Text smiled. "Not really, Henry. It is what I do, whatever my form."

The boy nodded. "I forgot for a minute what you are."

"I never can," said Text. "I have this power. I don't know why or how I got it. I only know it is my purpose to display events."

Gold saw the painting. "How extraordinary." He smiled at Belle. "He's captured you in all your beauty."

She giggled, leaned up and gave him a gentle kiss. "You charmer, you."

Behind them, Dag was staring at the artwork. "It is indeed incredible," he said, and a small but creepy smile developed. He looked at Text and smiled wider. "You are a remarkable talent."

Text smiled. "Thank you."

Dag nodded, his eyes fixated on the artist.

"Well, before we can go anywhere," said Gold. "We must find a bed with a post."

"How do we find that?" asked Belle.

Gold shrugged. "Do you happen to have a spell for bed posts, Dag?" he asked with a smug smile.

"No, do you?"

"Unfortunately not."

"We should tell the others we found the knob," said Belle. "Maybe they have an idea of a bed we can use."

At that moment, Hook walked out of Granny's. "Good morning."

They told him about the knob. "That is good news. I can tell you that my bed in Granny's fine establishment will not be of service. No posts."

Belle sighed. "Ours won't work either."

"I was meeting Emma at her parents' lodging, perhaps they have a bed with posts," said the Captain.

"Perhaps. We shall accompany you," said Gold.

"I would prefer to stay with the artist," said Dag, watching as Text began a new painting. "I want to see what...unfolds."

Gold stared at him. "Very well," he said.

Regina walked over to Robin who'd just left the diner with his son. "They found the knob, Robin. I should go along...wherever they're going. Right now it's just to the Charmings."

"I agree, Regina. Be safe," he said, giving her a small kiss.

"Watch Henry?"

"Of course, my lady," he said. He turned to the boy. "It looks like you may be joining our little camp again soon, Lad."

Henry smiled. "Fine with me."

Regina shook her head. "You aren't letting him shoot, are you?"

Robin smiled, exchanging a look with Henry. "Only well supervised, my love. I promise."

Henry chuckled.

Gold walked over. "Keep an eye on Dag," he said to Robin. "I don't trust that one."

Robin nodded.

"Shall we?" asked Hook, starting to walk.

"Killian?"

Hook groaned softly. "Gilly."

He turned to see her leaving the diner, wearing her ocean blue gown, which billowed behind her as she walked. "I'm sorry for last night. Please, do not avoid me."

"I am not, Gilly," he said. "However, I do think it best if we spend some time apart."

"No. Killian, please."

"I am trying to help you, Gilly," he said, trying to choose his words carefully. He didn't want to hurt her but she could not latch onto him more. "You need to meet other people."

"I only need you."

He sighed. "I do not have time to argue with you Gilly. I am sorry, but I must leave you here. However, I thought perhaps you would not like being on your own, so I made arrangements."

She frowned. "What kind of arrangements?"

Ruby walked out, smiling. "Hey, Gilly. Guess what? Today I'm going to teach you to make your own grilled cheese," she said, pulling the former ship back into the diner. "I'll even show you how to wash dishes and wipe down tables." The waitress winked at Killian who gave her a grateful smile.

Robin strolled behind Killian. "Smooth," he said softly. "I should have asked for your help when I was caught between Marian and Regina."

The pirate laughed. "You resolved it well. Of course, it helped that Marian fell in love with Bashful."

The thief nodded and laughed.

"I may need such a miracle if we do not achieve our goal of returning the objects to their forms. For now though, I need Gilly occupied." He sighed. "None of this is her fault. However it is best if we...stay away...from each other."

"She does seems a bit attached to you."

Hook rolled his eyes. "That is a gross understatement, Archer." He smiled at Robin then left with the others to meet the Charmings.

End of Chapter Nine


	10. Chapter 10

1664 Words this chapter

Chapter Ten, Alive

Emma opened the door with a warm smile and blushed a little when she saw her pirate was not alone. "Hey."

Killian smiled but didn't get a chance to say anything.

Belle, still excited, burst forward. "We found the bed knob!" she cried.

Emma's eyes grew a bit wider and she nodded. "Yeah, I see that."

Killian laughed and shook his head.

"That's great, Belle. Um, come in," said Emma.

They all walked past, Hook lingering beside her. "Good morning," he said with a large smile.

She smiled back. "Hey. You brought a whole party with you, I see."

"It was not planned, I assure you," he said, playing with a strand of her hair. "I was loathe to share you this morning with merely your parents."

She laughed. "You forgot the cat and my car."

Hook's eyebrow went up. Behind him, at the table were her parents, baby Neal, Cosmo, and Bugsy.

"Lovely. It looks like you already had a party going, Swan."

"Yeah, some party. Bugsy keeps running his mouth about...everything, Cosmo drank all the milk in the house, and my father wants to know where I was for half the early morning."

Killian smirked. "See? You should have stayed longer. I did beg for you not to leave my warm bed."

"Yes, you did," she said, blushing. She chuckled. "It almost worked too."

"Hmm, pity that it did not. I shall have to try harder next time."

She stared into his eyes, both of them smirking. "It was a good night."

"Indeed," he answered. "A very good night."

He leaned forward and caught her lips in a gentle, if too short kiss. "I could do without the party. I'd get a longer, firmer kiss, I wager."

She laughed, blushing. Then she bit her lip. "Killian, I hate to bring this up, but...what about...Gilly? She won't be crashing our party too, will she?"

"Ooh, something tells me if she was, I'd definitely get a longer, firmer kiss."

She gently slugged him on his shoulder, but she chuckled.

"Have no fear, Swan," he said. "She is having a 'girl's day' with Ruby."

Emma bust out laughing. "How did you swing that?"

"The she-wolf was quite understanding. She also viewed it as a way to get some cheap labor, as she called it."

"Do you think having a former ship working in a diner is a good idea? The dishes there are breakable you know."

"Ruby seemed quite excited. I'm sure she can handle it."

Emma laughed. "I can imagine. I almost feel sorry for Gilly."

"She will be fine. Hopefully we will find the solution and everything can revert back to normal."

"Right. In Storybrooke?"

"I rather like 'normal' Storybrooke," he said, stepping closer to her. "Especially the sheriff's department."

She smiled and leaned in, allowing their lips to meet again, this time for a longer, slightly firmer kiss.

"Um, excuse me, Emma, Hook, want to join the conversation?" asked Emma's father, his arms folded and a stern look on his face.

They drew apart, Killian shooting David a very unhappy look, which was returned.

Emma laughed. "Sure," she said, squeezing Killian's hand quickly before she let go and walked toward the others. Hook followed, answering David's frown with a smirk.

"So...you need a bed with a post," said Mary-Margaret. "Doesn't the post also need a hole?"

"I can amend the post as needed," said Gold.

Mary-Margaret sighed. "Magically alter my bed. Why not? This way," she said, leading them to her bed.

"This shall do nicely," said Gold. He took the knob from Belle, held it over the post, closed his eyes and said a few words as he hit the knob into the post.

There was a flash and a soft bang and the knob twisted into the post. Gold smiled. He then untwisted the knob revealing a new hole inside the post. "We're ready." He looked at his wife. "I'm afraid my dear, that you should remain here."

She nodded. "Someone has to mind the shop and Dag."

His eyes got dark. "Do not stay with him alone. He contains the dark one, Belle. You cannot trust him."

"I know, Rumple. I won't."

"Ask Locksley to have one of the Merry Men guard you and the shop."

"I will," she said. She reached up and kissed him. "Don't be away too long."

He smiled. Then he looked to the others. "Who shall accompany me?"

"Do we have to travel this way?" asked Emma, looking at Mary-Margaret's bed.

"It's a bed knob, it goes on beds," said Gold. "Believe me, I'd rather travel in a more respectable way, but we've no choice."

"Weird," said Mary-Margaret. "Why would someone think of this?"

Gold shrugged. "Shall we?" He climbed onto the bed, stretching out with his feet crossed.

Emma frowned but sat demurely on one corner. David made to sit beside her. "No, Dave, you can't come. Gold has a point about leaving people unchaperoned."

"What?"

"Someone has to stay and make sure the town is safe," she said. He grimaced. "Honestly, I don't want Bugsy, Gilly and the rest of them running a muck..."

"Me?" asked the car. "That hurts, Em."

She shook her head. "I just don't want you crashing into any more windows."

"Don't worry about mine," said Gold with a smug smile. "Any one who crashes into my establishment from now on will be repelled as if they were hitting a large rubber band. I assume no responsibility for any injuries."

Bugsy stared with a blank look that slowly formed into a grin.

"Why did you say that? You just talked him into trying to run into your place!" cried Emma.

"No, I won't, Em. Yeah, sure it does sound kind of cool..."

"Bugsy!" she cried.

"But, I'll be good," said Bugsy. He looked at Mary-Margaret with fear. "I promised."

Emma's mother smiled proudly. "Or he'd be punished."

Bugsy nodded.

Emma just stared. "Um...OK. I think. Just don't break anything, or yourself."

"Aw, thanks Em, I knew you cared."

Gold shook his head. "Perhaps I can change the properties of the shop so if he hits it he'll turn into dust, or feathers, or gold flakes..."

Bugsy turned pale.

"He won't," said Belle. "Will you?"

Gold smiled.

Dave laughed. "OK, everyone just stop." He sighed. "You're right, I guess, Emma. I should stay."

She nodded.

"Be careful," said her mom.

She smiled at her parents. "I will. Take care of Henry?"

"Of course," said Mary-Margaret.

"Oops. Sorry. I made arrangements for Henry too," said Regina. She smiled. "You may have to fight with Robin."

David shook his head. "Great, how do we compete with a whole camp full of outlaws?"

Emma and Regina both laughed.

"We'll do our best," said Mary-Margaret.

David looked at Emma and his smiled faded. "I still don't like this," he mumbled. "I should be going with her."

Mary-Margaret looked at him with compassion. "We have to trust her."

Hook was still standing. He patted David's shoulder. "Have no fear, Mate. I shall do all I can to keep her safe."

David glared at him, but it softened. He nodded. "I know."

"Um, I can hear you guys, you know," said Emma. "Sheesh! Talk about me like I'm invisible and four years old! I'm a big girl. I don't need protection."

Hook laughed, sitting beside her. "Indeed not, Swan, never the less, you shall have it."

She sighed, but smiled at him.

Regina frowned and sat on the other corner. "This is not first class."

There was a clink across the apartment as a man set down a large glass of milk. Cosmo, the former cat, moved toward the bed.

"Why does he get to go?" asked Bugsy.

"We need him to find this Eglantine Price," said Emma.

"I'm not looking forward to this journey," said the cat/man as he sat on the bed. "I hope to find Eglantine, but I fear we may be heading into a war zone."

"Lovely," mumbled Emma.

"The mangled spell that Astaroth used turned the realm into chaos," continued the cat. "We may encounter much danger."

The other travelers: Gold, Emma, Hook, Regina all looked at each other.

"We can handle it," said Emma.

"Indeed," answered Hook.

"I hope so," said Cosmo.

David and Mary-Margaret exchanged worried glances.

"Well let's go," said Emma. She held the knob. "OK, how does this work?"

"First I'd suggest screwing the knob into the hole," said Regina patronizingly.

"Thank you," Emma said sarcastically, twisting the knob into the bed post. "Now what?"

"Tap the knob and say the realm's name," said Gold.

"Right," said Emma. "Cosmo, what's the name?"

"Naboombu. I think."

"You think?" asked Regina. "You said you knew!"

"I was a cat at the time. I was more interested in cream."

"Fabulous," said Regina with a scoff.

"I'm fairly sure it is the right place," said Cosmo.

"Well, we don't have a better idea," said Emma. "Let's try it." She tapped the bed knob and said, "Naboombu."

The knob began to shimmer than spin. The bed glowed and slowly rose off the floor. Then it also began to slowly spin.

"Whoa!" cried Mary-Margaret, as she and David backed away.

The people on the bed grabbed on to the covers, the posts, or in Emma and Killian's case, each other. They all had wide eyes and slightly concerned looks.

Then the bed shimmered more and glowed so brightly that everyone closed their eyes.

When David and Mary-Margaret opened their eyes, the bed was gone.

The couple stood quietly for a moment.

"Well...I hope they're OK," David said at last. Mary-Margaret nodded.

End of Chapter Ten


	11. Chapter 11

2282 Words this Chapter. It gets really, really strange here. There are some allusions to the movie Bed Knobs and Broomsticks. See if you can find them.

Chapter Eleven, Alive

A short time later there was a rapid knocking on the door. David answered, surprised to see Steel in front of him. "Oh...hi."

The silver-haired woman looked troubled. "My liege," she said, bowing. "I heard a disturbing rumor. It is said that several citizens of this land have taken a strange mode of transportation to a potentially dangerous land."

"Uh, no, it's no rumor. Emma, Regina and a few others um...went to a place called Naboombu on a um...bed."

Her eyes grew wide. "I...I am amazed, my Lord."

Dave chuckled. "I'd be surprised if you weren't."

"Why would you approve such reckless action?"

"Because we need answers, Steel."

"Perhaps," she said. She looked at him. "Then I do not understand why you are not leading such a mission."

"I'm needed here, to keep everyone safe and calm."

"I see. Yes, there is some merit to that course," she said.

"Thank you," he said, a bit perturbed at her second-guessing him.

"I'm sorry, my lord, but I must state my dismay," she said, with a slight bow of her head. "I believe it would have been prudent to send me with the travelers. I would have protected your delegation with all my talent and ability."

"I'm sure you would have," said David. "But we don't know what they're going into..."

"All the more reason to send your best warrior."

"Steel, listen. I know you were a sword, but now you're not and I'm just not sure you're up to a challenge like that..."

She gasped. "You doubt me?"

"Of course not, it's just...things are different now."

"Yes, my lord, but I can still fight. I am strong, steady, and focused."

"I know, Steel, but," and he steadied his eyes on her. She wouldn't like this part. "You fought with me, in my hand. Are you sure you could fight on your own?"

She stared at him in disbelief. "You do doubt me."

"No, Steel. I don't. You've proven yourself as a sword..."

"But not as a human."

He grimaced slightly. "Yes."

She glared at him. "I am sorry, my liege, but I do not believe I deserve your misgivings."

"They aren't about you Steel, they're about the situation. You might not like it, but you have to face that fact that you're different now."

She hung her head.

"I'm sorry, Steel. I know you're capable."

She looked at him again. "You do not, because you have not given me a chance to prove myself."

Dave sighed. "I suppose that's true."

"Give me that opportunity my Lord, I beg you."

He nodded. "Alright. You deserve that much. I could use an extra hand actually, to look after and protect Storybrooke."

Steel smiled widely. She then gave a deep bow. "Command me. I am at your service."

"Right," he said calmly. "OK, um, I'm going to the Sheriff's office in about an hour. Meet me there?"

"Yes, my Lord, of course. I shall be there. I will not let you down." She kept bowing as she left.

"I hope this is a good idea," he muttered as he shut the door.

Across the realms, the travelers landed with a large bump that jostled them about the bed.

"Watch it, cat!"

"Forgive me, Wizard. I did not intend to land in your lap, believe me."

"Who's knee is in my back?"

"Sorry, Regina," said Emma. "Killian, how are you? Killian?" She looked around the bed but didn't see the pirate.

His head appeared over the edge of the bed. "I'm fine, Swan," he said, his hook digging into the bedspread as he pulled himself up. "I fell off the bed, fortunately after we landed."

She chuckled with relief. "Well, it looks like we're all OK."

"My back hurts, Miss Swan, but yes, I'm functional," moaned the mayor. She stood up and stretched.

"Well, I think it's safe to say that bed travel is not destined to catch on," commented Gold. "Where are we?"

Emma shook her head. "Naboombu, I guess. It looks OK to me, not like it's in a war or anything."

"The apparent peace could be deceiving, Swan."

"Indeed. I advise us all to stay alert," said Gold.

They had landed at the edge of a beach of light brown sand. They appeared to be in a bay, cove or inlet sea. While they stood on a flat stretch of beach, across from them the terrain was a little rocky, with tall green trees and short grassy bushes. It looked like a normal, even scenic beach-front setting.

Then they turned.

"OK...that's...different," said Emma.

They were staring at what appeared to be a huge overturned spiral-shaped shell, but it was clearly a building. It had a large green neon sign that said, "Beautiful Briny Sea-Side Hotel."

"Who would build a hotel in such a ridiculous shape?" asked Regina.

"Welcome to the Briny Sea!"

The travelers all stood, shocked into silence.

The voice spoke again, loud and clear. "I said, Welcome to the Briny Sea!"

Emma looked at Killian, then Regina. "Am I...going insane?"

"If you are, Swan, so am I. I heard the strange building speak as well."

"Oh, you did hear me, huh?" said the tip of the shell, which acted like the building's roof, and mouth apparently. "I wasn't sure. You all look a little...ill. Are you feeling OK?"

"Um, yes, fine, thank you," said Emma. She whispered. "I'm talking to a building."

The others nodded, with shocked expressions.

"Do you folks need a place to stay? We cater to all kinds: humans, animals, enhanced humans and animals, enhanced objects, and we are especially thrilled to welcome any and all sea folk. We have completely submerged accommodations, salt included for no extra price. Come on in and stay with us!"

Gold stifled a laugh. Regina shook her head. Killian and Emma just stood there, staring at the shell that had just offered them rooms.

"Thank you, but...uh, we will not be staying," said Emma.

"Oh, that's too bad. Well, enjoy your stay in Naboombu!"

"Thank you...um...Sir?" she asked, looking at Killian with a shrug. He shrugged back.

"You are most welcome, human. If you'll excuse me, I'll just go rest a few moments until the daily ferry arrives. It's tourist season you know, busy, busy!" The shell then stopped talking and seemed to go back to a regular, if odd looking building.

"This is the strangest realm I have ever ventured to," said the pirate. "That includes Neverland."

"Indeed," said Gold.

"Yeah, that was...weird," said Emma. "So...what do we do now?"

No one had any ideas.

"Something is moving out of the water," said Cosmo.

"The hotel mentioned a ferry," said Killian.

Past the cove, into the distance they could see a shape. It looked like a fish at first. As it got closer, they realized that it was actually a large faded blue boat, deformed so that it's bow had a mouth and eyes.

"I think it might be prudent to stay out of sight," said Hook, "Until we know what that...thing is and if it is hostile."

Emma nodded.

They scampered out of sight, behind a clump of large rocks.

"If these rocks start talking I swear I'll bust them into dust, then I'll freak out."

"Sh, Regina!" Emma scolded in a loud whisper.

The strange creature made shore. It cried in a loud, deep voice, "All ashore! Thank you for using Shiply's Ferry and Tours. Sail with me again!"

"Wonderful trip," said a cow, walking upright on two legs. She was very fashionable, wearing a blue dress, yellow hat with a red flower, and large pink heels on her hooves. "I will definitely sail with you next time I visit the herd."

"I appreciate that, Madam," said Shiply with a toot of his horn. "Have a nice day, everyone." As the last passengers disembarked, the ship sailed away, but not before grabbing a few fish and apparently eating them.

"It's a living, breathing thing," whispered Gold in awe. "How unusual."

The Storybrookers watched as the strange group walked up the beach. In addition to the cow there were a couple of ordinary humans, one carrying a fish bowl; a walking portrait of lady; a walking coat rack; an over-sized singing parrot which quickly flew toward the hotel; and a trio of medieval suits of armor.

Emma looked at Killian, her lips mouthing, "Really?"

He shrugged as he shook his head.

"Why would the parrot need to ride on a boat?" asked Regina. "Couldn't it just fly?"

"That is what troubles you concerning the scenario that we are witnessing?" Killian asked, making Emma laugh.

As they watched, the group found the bed.

"Uh-oh," muttered Cosmo. The others nodded.

"What is it doing here?" asked the portrait of a lady. Her face and arms moved inside the painting. She was pictured only from the middle up. Her legs were actually two golden stumps that grew out of the frame.

"I don't like this," said one of the normal people. He looked around. "I'm telling you, this is a bad omen."

The lady carrying the fish bowl nodded. "Yes, this can't be good news."

"Sybil, quickly! Take me home!" cried the fish within the bowl. "I don't like this...thing...so close to my hotel!"

"Of course Goldie," replied the human. "I'll get you home at once." The lady ran toward the hotel.

"Watch it, Sybil! You're spilling my water!"

"I'm so sorry, Goldie!"

"It's so hard to get good land help these days," muttered the fish.

"Welcome home, Boss!" cried the spiral shell, waking up. "How was the trip?"

"Not now Shelly, we're on the brink of disaster!"

"You hired bad clams again, didn't you?"

"Go back to sleep, Shelly!" yelled the fish, then he and Sybil both disappeared inside.

"This just keeps getting stranger," whispered Emma, "and I've seen some screwed up stuff."

The suits of armor scrutinized the bed, pulling the sheets off, tossing aside the pillows, inspecting the bed frame, and looking underneath it.

"It seems like a normal bed," said one of the suits.

The larger of the suits of armor nodded. "Perhaps. Do not forget, Shiny, that the Bringer of the Calamity came in this fashion."

"Yes, Captain Knight," replied Shiny.

The Captain scratched his head, making a spine-tingling metallic sound. "I do not know what this means, but we must tell the leaders immediately."

"Oh, my word! My word!" cried the cow, shaking all over, and hitting her heeled hooves into the sand.

"Bessie, don't panic," said the Captain. "We'll handle this. We shall go to the Curator."

"Yes! The Curator will know what to do!" cried Bessie.

"You go on home," said the Captain.

"Come, Bessie, I'll walk with you," said the portrait. She and the cow left.

"You all should go home," said the suit to the other passengers. They slowly dispersed.

The Captain turned to the other suits. "I will inform the Curator. You two stay here and guard this thing. Let know one touch it. Or sleep on it!"

The two suits saluted.

The captain continued his commands. "Be on alert. I fear that the Calamity may have once more come to our land."

One of the suits gasped, but both nodded, making metallic clanging noises as they did. The captain walked past the bed, the rocks where the travelers hid, and down a large hill. Its thick metal boots sinking into the sand.

The Storybrookers whispered quietly.

"Now what do we do?" asked Regina. "We're trapped."

"Not...necessarily," said Gold. "We simply need a diversion."

"And then what?" asked Emma.

"I suggest we follow the suit of armor," said Gold. "At least we know he is going into some sort of civilization."

"To find this...Curator," said Hook. "Are we sure we want to meet this person?"

"Our options are limited," said Gold.

"I say we do as Gold suggests," said Emma. "We follow the suit, and try to find out where Eglantine Price is."

"If she's still alive."

"My poor mistress."

Gold summoned some magic, and made several sea shells fly from the beach and hit the hotel.

"Ah!" cried Shelly.

"What?" asked one of the sentries."

A few more shells flew at Shelly.

"Stop! Who's doing that?" asked the hotel.

"What in Naboombu?" asked the other suit. Slowly they each wandered over to the hotel.

"Are you two doing this?" asked the spiral shell.

"No."

"Where are they coming from?" asked the other suit.

"The beach, obviously, you metal head," snapped the hotel as more shells hit. "Ow."

"Let's go," whispered Cosmo.

"Leave the bed?" asked Emma. "It's our only way home."

"We cannot exactly lug it with us, Love."

"I know but..."

"Relax," whispered Regina, looking over her shoulder at the commotion in front of the hotel. "I can protect the bed." She held up her hand, casting a shield around the bed that also made it invisible. "Now it's safe and unseen," she said with a smug smile.

"Great, let's go," said Emma, "while they're all still occupied."

The travelers crept away as the suits of armor were busy with the flustered hotel.

End of Chapter Eleven


	12. Chapter 12

1758 Words this Chapter. I'm posting two chapters again.

Chapter Twelve, Alive

"That was...odd," said Hook.

"It was considerably more than that, Captain," said Gold. "I am troubled by the words, 'the calamity came in this fashion.' I do hope he was not referring to Miss Price."

"Yeah, that would not be good," said Emma.

They walked down grassy hills, across fields of wild plants and blooming flowers. It was a warm, sunny day and the group was grateful for the plentiful trees that offered shade.

"It's lovely here," said Emma.

"Indeed, it would be a perfect place for a romantic stroll," said Hook, winking at her. "If we were not in a strange land populated with even stranger beings."

"Who may or may not be hostile," added Emma. "Kind of kills the romance." She smiled at him.

He stopped briefly, pausing to pick a pretty blue and red flower. "I refuse to be daunted," he said, handing the flower to Emma with a large grin.

She smiled back, and was about to say thank you, when the flower began to moan in her hand. "You picked me! You killer! Police! Help!"

Emma dropped the flower in panic.

"I'm dying!" the withered thing cried, languishing in the grass.

Emma looked at Killian, then the others. As the flower continued to wail they panicked and ran. Fortunately, no one was around.

They waited til they were far away, past two more hills, before they stopped and gasped for breath.

"I would advise not picking anything here!" cried Gold, glaring at the pirate.

Killian nodded. "I agree with you."

"Who knew that the flowers were alive?" asked Emma. "I mean...obviously, they're alive, but they're not supposed to yell at you."

"He did kill the poor thing," said Regina, with a scowl.

Killian glared back. "I did not intend to cause the creature pain." Emma offered him a sympathetic look.

"This is an exceedingly strange land," observed Cosmo.

"I do not much care for it," said Killian.

"Let's just keep walking," said Regina. "We're trying to find Eglantine Price, remember?"

"Right," said Emma.

They continued on their journey. "No buildings, no towns of any kind," observed Gold.

They walked down another hill. At the bottom they stepped onto pavement. "You were saying?" asked Killian.

"Paved roads," said Emma. "Definitely a sign of civilization."

"But of what kind?" asked Gold.

"Walking pictures, talking fish and cows, screaming flowers, hotels that literally welcome you," said Emma. "I'm a little freaked out."

Killian chuckled and nodded.

They walked along the road until they could make out a large stone wall. It ran as far as they could see. In the middle were two large gates.

"It kind of looks like a fort," said Emma.

"Do we dare go inside?" asked Cosmo.

"We may have little chance of finding Eglantine Price or any answers unless we do," said Gold.

"I suggest we be careful," said Killian, his hand on his sword.

Emma nodded, fingering her gun. "Let's go."

"No picking flowers, Pirate."

"I assure you, Wizard, I will not make that mistake again."

"I may be off flowers permanently now."

Killian chuckled. "I do not blame you, Swan. I may be as well."

They walked up to the gate and peered cautiously inside.

"Well, at least it isn't welcoming us," stated Regina.

The gate opened into a large round plaza, which was broken into rings. The ring just inside the wall was composed of several rows of alternating flowers in yellow, red and orange. The next ring was a large patio or walkway of blue, shiny stones. After that ring was a large, neatly manicured circle of green grass.

Finally the inner ring repeated the blue stones, which encircled a statue of a lion. However, the statue was unlike any lion statue Emma had ever seen. This lion, wore a soccer jersey, had a crown on top of his bushy mane, and he stood on two hind legs. In fact, he was about to kick a very scared looking soccer ball.

The group of travelers walked along the straight blue walkway that cut through all the rings and past the statue, leading to a large red stone terrace just in front of several large buildings.

The largest of these buildings was a tall square structure of glistening white marble, rising up into smaller squares as it headed toward the sky. Each square was capped with brilliant, shining gold.

"Wow," said Regina. "That's a building."

"It's our Capital," said a voice.

Everyone jumped.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you," said a very tiny snail, sitting on a small platform on top of a three foot tall, shiny red scooter. "Is this your first time in the City of Leonidas?"

"Um, yes," said Emma. "First time." She smiled.

"Oh! Welcome, welcome! I'm Sylvester, Head Grounds Snail of the city." He paced slowly back and forth on his little platform, leaving a trial of slime. "Tell me, do you think the grass is green?"

"There you go, on about the grass again!" yelled a loud, harsh voice.

"Who said that?" asked Cosmo.

"I did!"

The Storybrookers looked around. "Who?" asked Emma.

"Me!"

Then the scooter blinked.

Emma stifled a scream and looked at Killian. His eyes showed just as much startle and shock.

"Oh, forgive me, this is Lance. He is my transportation," said the snail. "I get along a bit too slow for most folks."

"Tell me about it," said the scooter.

The snail laughed. "Yes, you keep my efficiency rating up," he said, looking down at the scooter.

The scooter snickered. "Without me you have an in-efficiency rating."

"Ha. That's true," said the snail. He then turned back to Emma. "So, tell me, do you find the grass green?"

Emma just stared. "Uh, yes. I find it...very green."

The snail laughed loudly. "Oh, thank you! The Curator will be pleased!"

"You're obsessed with grass, Syl, I swear."

"It's my life, Lance! I live to take care of the grass! Besides, you know that well-kept grounds makes the Curator happy."

"Who is this Curator?" asked Hook.

"Oh, the Curator is the great leader of our city. We wanted to bestow the title of Ruler or President even, but the Curator declined."

Lance tooted his horn, literally. "She's not much of a politician," he said. "She's more approachable than that. She'd much rather just see our great community grow and prosper."

"She?" asked Gold.

"Hmm? Yes. The Curator is a lovely woman," said Sylvester. "She's so kind and fair."

"That doesn't sound too bad," said Killian, smiling.

"Oh, she's no pushover. Mind you, keep our laws, cause no trouble and you are welcome in the city of Leonidas, as well as the land of Naboombu itself."

"But...cause us any trouble," warned the scooter, "and you'll pay."

"You won't get any trouble from us," said Emma.

"Good," replied the snail.

"So, the City of Leonidas, huh?" asked Regina. "Who's Leonidas?"

The scooter turned toward the lion statue. "That is Leonidas," he said grandly.

"Yes, a fine figure of a lion," said Sylvester the snail. "Leonidas was our last great King. We remember him fondly. He became quite fond of the human game of soccer, after he was enhanced."

"Enhanced?" asked Regina.

"You know, altered by magic," said the snail, like it was the dumbest question ever heard. "What part of Naboombu are you folks from anyway?"

Emma looked at the others.

"Obviously, they're from the remote provinces."

"Lance! Don't be a snob. After all, our great King Leonidas wasn't from a big city. That was one lion who deserved the praise, "King of the Jungle."

"He wasn't born in the jungle, that's a myth."

"I was not being literal, Lance!"

Emma smiled. "He sounds...awesome."

"Indeed, he was!" cried the snail. "He was a trail blazer, showing us all how we could move forward, even after the magical changes and be better beings."

"Yes," agreed the scooter. "He and the Curator did much for us."

"All of of this land owes both of them a great deal," said Sylvester the snail. "They saved us from the Calamity and the great Evil Doer."

"Sh! Don't mention either of those things!" cried the scooter.

"Why?"

"Evil doer? Who's that?" asked Regina, hoping the snail didn't mention one Eglantine Price.

"That's why, Snail," sneered Lance. "If you mention those two things, of course they're going to want more, you idiot!"

"Don't speak to me that way! I'm your boss...scooter!"

"Boys, behave," said Regina. "Wait. Are you both boys?"

The snail was oozing a lot more slime. "Lance, you shouldn't upset me so, you know it's not good on my slime output." He sighed. "I apologize. We get a bit...argumentative. Now back to what we were discussing. Uh, what were we discussing?"

"The Evil Doer," said Gold.

The scooter moaned.

"Oh, yes. The Evil Doer is infamous," said the snail. Then his beady little eyes showed surprise. "You don't know about the Evil Doer either? You must be from the very remote provinces."

"Now who's a snob, Sylvester?"

"Hush. No one likes to talk about that time. I suppose I can understand if new generations are not being taught about it. However, as the Curator says, those who do not study the past are doomed to repeat it."

"This...Evil Doer, sounds bad," said Emma.

"Yes! I shudder to say the name."

"Then don't!" pleased Lance, the scooter.

"For the sake of education...I will say it. These poor humans need to know. I'd have a word with your teachers, by the way. They've been woefully inadequate, in my opinion."

The snail slid closer to the edge of the platform nearest to the travelers. He whispered, "The one who brought us all to the brink of ruin was called..."

Suddenly, a huge, shrill noise blasted out from the tall gold building.

Sylvester screamed. "The alarm!" screamed Lance.

"Get to safety everyone!" cried the snail.

"Hold tight, Sylvester!" cried the scooter as it took off rolling.

"What are the odds that the alarm is for us?" asked Emma softly. Killian scowled.

"Let us find some place to hide," whispered Gold.

End of Chapter Twelve

Author's Notes: Leonidas the lion was in the movie, Bed Knobs and Broomsticks. He acted human and loved to play soccer. While the movie was based on a series of books, I have never read any of them. I am taking creative license with this story. I wouldn't even say it's based on the movie, more like there are allusions to it. If you saw the movie expecting this story or some of the things in it, you might be disappointed. Still, if you get the chance you should watch it. It's cute.


	13. Chapter 13

2085 Words this Chapter. This is the second of two chapters posted today.

Chapter Thirteen, Alive

As the alarm blared, a swarm of 'people' flooded onto the terrace from the buildings.

"Where do we go?" asked Emma.

They were engulfed by a sea of oddly humanized objects and animals.

Emma saw a moving, talking plant hanger. That was normal compared to her next sight: a cuckoo clock who's clock face was an actual face. Then a small door opened on the clock and a cuckoo bird flew out, circling all around, screaming. It nearly hit Killian in the head.

"Gertrude! Don't fly away like that!" cried the clock, scolding the cuckoo like it was a child. The bird then flew back into it's door which promptly shut.

"This place gets weirder and weirder," whispered Killian. Emma nodded.

She grabbed his collar and pulled him to her, just out of the way of a rampaging lion.

"At least that's kind of normal," she said. "He's just an animal."

The lion stopped in front of the white and gold building and stood on its hind—human legs. That's when they saw that it was not a regular lion. It had human legs and hands, no tail but a lion's face, mane, and ears.

"Weird," whispered Emma.

Suddenly dozens of suits of armor swarmed around them, all through the crowd, pushing them together, yelling for control.

"Swan!" Killian cried as she was pulled away by the swarm.

"Killian!"

She looked around for the others. They'd been separated from her too. Emma continued to look around frantically, pushing against the surge of the crowd. She felt someone grab her arm and on instinct elbowed the person.

"Ow. Nice, Emma."

"Oh, Sorry, Regina," she said.

"You're hitting me left and right on this trip, aren't you?"

Emma chuckled but grabbed onto her as she was pushed again. They managed to push through several rows of strange bodies toward the back of the swarm.

Then she saw Killian running to them. She sighed with relief.

He threw his arms around her and she hugged back. "Swan, I thought I'd lost you."

"Me too," she said with a soft smile.

"I see Gold," said Regina. "He's by the capital building."

Emma looked over toward the gold and white structure. Beside one of the wall's structures, a kind of wing, if you will, was Gold, crouched down and hiding.

"Let's go to him. It's out of the way and we can hide in it's shadow," said Emma.

"Agreed," replied Killian and they ran for Gold, reuniting by him.

"This is bad," said Emma. "Even if by some miracle, this isn't about us, how the heck do we find Ms. Price with all this craziness going on?"

Finally someone called for order.

"Citizens, please! Calm. We must have calm!" cried a feminine but authoritative voice.

There was a moment of peace.

"Thank you, good citizens. Please, continue to grant me the courtesy of your attention."

"I think I've finally lost my mind," whispered Regina. "Is the one speaking...is she..."

"The queen, apparently," said Gold.

They watched as the queen, a white chess piece who must have been at least four feet tall, continued to call for quiet.

"Citizens," she cried. She moved forward, fluidly, as she had no legs, but only a wide, round base. "I realize that we have had some disturbing reports, but I beg you, giving in to panic will only cause more harm. Allow our good members of the Suit Force to take charge."

"I'm...at a loss for words," whispered Emma.

"Why is she so large?" asked Regina.

"Maybe it's a result of the magic that created her in this form," said Gold. "Who knows?"

All of the suits of armor bowed their heads toward the queen.

"They must be the force of which she speaks," said Hook.

"Now, I urge you to all return to your daily routines," said the queen. "Trust in us, the ones you have given the honor of serving you. We shall not let you down. We will get to the bottom of these rumors and any strange occurrences, should they prove to be fact. Again, I urge you to be calm and to trust in us. We shall perform our duties with the utmost care and diligence."

There were quiet murmurs but no one moved.

The queen 's painted blue eyes blinked and her rosy lips smiled. "I have no doubt that the Curator will have all in order, as always."

At this statement the strange inhabitants calmed and finally began to disperse, but there were still a large amount of creatures milling about. Plus more and more metal suits seemed to arrive.

"Well, this is a mess," said Emma, watching the commotion.

They pressed closely to the gold building as a row of suits walked by, then formed a line at the edge of the terrace across from them.

"They're guarding the capital," said Regina. "Keeping everyone back."

"Which is a relief," said Kilian. "For now."

"As long as they don't look too closely," said Gold.

"At least they aren't searching this building," said Emma. "They would see us for sure."

"We need to find Eglantine," said Cosmo.

"How?" asked Regina.

Just then there was more commotion as two new suits arrived, running down the blue stone path, clanking as they went.

"Your majesty!" cried one of the new suits. "The...traveling...uh, method..."

"He means the bed," corrected the other suit.

"Yes, the bed, it's gone!"

"What?" asked the Queen.

"You were supposed to guard it!" cried Captain Knight.

"We were, but well, there was some commotion at the Briny Sea Hotel and we went to investigate, but when we went back, it was gone!"

"A diversion obviously," snarled the lion-man.

"There is something weird, though," said one of the suits of armor. "There's some sort of wall that we can't see around where the bed was and where the imprints of it are still in the sand."

"An invisible shield of some sort?" asked the Queen.

"Perhaps," said the lion man. "If someone did come to this realm, they would want to protect their means of escape."

"Yes," said the Queen. "Captain Knight, take some of your suits and guard this shield or whatever it is."

"Also search the countryside, the hotel, and see about contacting that ferry you rode in on," ordered the lion man. "Perhaps they hid aboard him."

"At once, Police Chief Rex."

The lion man then turned to other suits of armor. "Search the city!" he commanded.

The remaining crowd began to chatter excitedly.

The queen's painted face now showed a frown. "I suppose this action is necessary," she said with a sigh.

"We cannot take the chance that...unwanted guests...are in the city," said the lion man.

"Yes, of course not, Rex," she answered. "Carry on."

He bowed.

The suits split off, some followed the Captain out of the city while others searched the buildings, under the watchful eye of Rex as well as the queen.

"Well that takes care of that," said Emma. "They are looking for us."

They watched as the search continued and the lion man paced. He went back to the queen. "Someone used that bed to get here. Why?"

"I do not know, but I shudder to guess," replied the chess piece.

"Where is the Curator?" asked Rex.

"Using her unique methods to ascertain where the bed came from. Hopefully then she'll know who they are and what they want," said the queen. "She may be busy for a while."

"Her unique methods," repeated Cosmo in a whisper to the others. "It has to be Eglantine."

"No, it doesn't," said Gold. "Others could have magic here."

"However, we know for certain that the Price woman does," said Hook. "I would wager that it is the cat's former owner."

"Yes," said the former cat. "They've all said that the Curator helped this land. My mistress is good and kind."

"You mean she was," said Regina. "We don't know what's happened since you last saw her. She could have changed, for the worse."

Cosmo sighed.

"Whoever the Curator is," said Emma. "We don't know where they are."

"If she's their leader," whispered Regina, "my bet is she's in the Capital. I'd choose it for my office."

They continued to watch the events unfold in the plaza.

A suit of armor walked up to the queen and lion man. Behind him rolled Lance the scooter with Sylvester the snail.

"Uh-oh, why are they talking to him, uh, them?" asked Emma. "I have a bad feeling..."

"My lady," said the suit. "This grounds keeper may have seen the invaders."

"Private, we do not know that they are invading us," said the chess piece. "We simply want to speak to them at this point." She turned to Sylvester. "You saw someone?"

"Several someones," said Sylvester, oozing. "They...seemed peaceful."

"They asked a lot of questions," added Lance.

"You pipe down," said the snail. "She is addressing me." Sylvester cleared his throat. "They did ask about the Curator and the...um, the Evil Doer. It was strange. It almost seemed like they knew nothing about Naboombu."

The queen frowned and looked at the lion man. "At the very least, I'd say they sound like newcomers."

"Coming perhaps, on a bed?" he asked.

She nodded. "We should find them. Describe them to us, please, Mr. Snail."

"Well, for starters, all five of them appeared to be unenhanced humans."

"You don't know that, Sylvester! I've warned you about making assumptions!"

"All I meant, Lance, is that none of them had any nonhuman parts that we could see. Anyway, there were two women, one with fair, long hair," said the snail.

Hook looked at Emma.

"The other woman had dark black hair and was wearing a very nice business suit..."

"What would you know about fashion? Your wardrobe consists of a shell."

"Lance, be quiet! Besides, you have no clothing whatsoever!"

"Snail, scooter, please cease and desist! Resume your descriptions of the humans," commanded Rex.

"Yes, Sir. The men, well, one wore a hook in place of one hand..."

"He could be an enhanced, actually," said the scooter. "Maybe his hook speaks or sings opera."

Emma looked at Killian, who was wearing a big grin. He then held up his hook and made an exaggerated sad face. Emma stifled a laugh.

"I didn't hear the hook sing any arias, did you, Lance?"

"Citizens!"

"I apologize, your lion-ness," said the snail. "Um, another of the men was older and carried himself a bit haughtily..."

Regina scoffed at Gold.

"The third, was thin and had the look in his eyes that you do," said the snail to the lion man.

"The look I have? What do you mean by that?"

"Well, I suppose I mean that it was...cat-like," said Sylvester.

"I see," said the lion man. He sighed. "We shall find them."

The queen nodded. "You all have your orders. I shall update the Curator," said the queen, sliding back toward the gold building.

The travelers pressed their bodies against the same building, hoping she did not see them.

The queen disappeared inside, not detecting the Storybrookers. The suits of armor stayed with the lion man. They marched off, into other buildings.

"Told you," said Regina. "The Curator is in this building."

"We don't know the Curator is the Price woman."

"No, Mr. Gold, we don't," said Emma. "We need to start somewhere."

"And if this curator is a crazy, power-mad dictator?" asked Regina.

Gold smirked. "We can handle her," he said.

She smiled. "Perhaps. We do have experience."

Emma sighed. "I guess we don't really have a choice. We take our chances with this Curator," said Emma. "We need to get inside."

As they pondered how to do that, the lion man had disappeared from view. He smelled some strange, unNaboombu-like smells and pursued them. His keen eyes saw the five strangers but they did not see him.

Dropping to his human legs, he began to slowly sneak up upon them with stealthy, catlike movements.

End of Chapter Thirteen


	14. Chapter 14

2089 Words this Chapter

Chapter Fourteen, Alive

Back in Storybrooke, David met Steel at the office. He gave her a deputy badge. "It's temporary," he said. "Just so everyone knows you're working in connection with the Sheriff's office."

"Yes, my Lord."

He chuckled. "Seriously, call me Dave."

"I cannot, my lord. It is too disrespectful."

He smiled. "Maybe, but it will help you to...blend in. Everyone calls me Dave."

"I see." She smiled. "I shall blend in then, if it will help me to perform more efficiently."

"Good. It will. Let's make some rounds, make sure everyone is OK."

"Of course my liege Dave."

He shook his head. "That's not what I meant."

"For give me, my lord Dave, but it is the best I can manage."

He sighed. "Fine. Let's go."

She nodded.

They left the office and walked around the main streets. It was afternoon, so the shops were in full business mode.

Steel walked behind him, quietly watching. David chatted and joked with people. He helped some of the elder citizens with bags to their vehicles.

It was a pretty boring day actually.

"My lord Dave," said Steel after nearly an hour. "Forgive me, but...is this how most of your rule in this strange land transpires?"

"I don't rule, Steel, I just try to keep the peace."

"Yes, I understand. It's just...you seem quite...submissive. You allow the subjects to walk close to your person, and do not require them to bow. Some of them have even touched you!"

"Yeah, I'm kind of easy-going, I guess."

"And rather...permissive, if I may say."

"You may, Steel."

She shook her head. "That as well amazes me. You should not be taking my criticism. I am your subordinate. In fact, you have not given one command, to me or the peasants."

He chuckled and turned to look at her. "They aren't peasants. I'm not a prince. Here in Storybrooke, life is...different. I don't meddle, or command, or rule. I don't tell people what to do unless they're in danger or causing it. I'm just here to help."

She frowned. "That is why you helped those people back there with the large amount of baggage then, because it was your duty?"

He smiled with a chuckle. "No, because it was a nice thing to do."

"If they cannot manage to fend for themselves, then that is their misfortune. Someone of your position should not be helping," she said, then she saw his disapproving face and added, "in that manner."

He stopped and stared at her. "That's pretty cold, Steel. People need help."

"From danger, yes."

"How do you define danger, Steel?" he asked. "There aren't too many dragons or ogres here. Danger comes in other forms. It can come quietly, from hunger, lack of shelter, or accidents..."

"You describe petty disturbances."

He shook his head. "Steel, you're not cold metal anymore. People are complicated. We make mistakes, but hopefully we're worth giving a chance. We all need help, compassion, understanding."

She stared at him.

"You should try to embrace your emotions, Steel, they'll help guide you."

"I...will try, my lord Dave."

"Good," he said. "Come on, let's see how the pawn shop is doing."

She nodded and followed, but with a frown and an increasingly judgmental eye.

In another realm, the group was still debating on how to enter the Capital building.

"How do we get in?" asked Regina.

"I don't know," said Gold. He looked at Cosmo. "Perhaps we could try the same ruse you used to get into my pawn shop."

"I cannot assume that form any longer. Astaroth has taken those powers from me."

"Perhaps..." began Hook.

He never got to finish.

A loud roar sounded at the exact moment that Emma saw something pounce on her pirate.

Killian screamed.

There was another loud roar as the two struggled.

"Get off him!" Emma screamed. She fired her gun above the struggling bodies, not wanting to hit the pirate.

Despite having human hands, Rex, the lion man packed some mean cat claws. A large sharp one was disturbingly close to the pirate's face.

Killian grimaced and grunted, trying desperately to keep the claws from damaging his pretty face. He pushed at the large form on top of him but the cat, despite being partially human, had massive muscles.

"Killian!" Emma screamed.

"Back off, Kitty," sneered Regina. She conjured her fireball, aiming at the lion.

"No! You'll hit Killian!"

Regina frowned. Emma was right.

"Get...off!" cried Killian.

The lion man roared, brandishing his fearsome teeth. "You are not...welcome...here!" Rex cried. He them moved toward Killian's neck, his teeth homing in on the pulsating veins. "I will render your evil...lifeless!"

"Killian! No!" screamed Emma. She felt a wave of magic flow through her, hitting the lion and pushing him violently off Killian.

He roared in panic or maybe it was pain and hissed at Emma. "You are magic wielders!"

"Yeah, so just stay back," ordered Regina, still holding a fire ball.

Emma went to Killian. "Are you hurt?" she asked, pulling him off the ground.

He smiled. "I'm alright, Love, claws aren't much against quality leather."

She chuckled with relief.

He kissed her hand with a small bow. "Thank you for the assistance, Love."

She nodded.

"Magic!" screamed the lion man in rage. "You come here," snarled the lion man, "to my land and threaten us!"

Emma and Killian turned, staying close to each other.

"You attacked first, Mate."

"We will not allow your Master to inflict harm to Naboombu again!"

"Our master?" asked Emma.

Rex scoffed. "Do not play ignorant! You have magic! That one all but confessed!" he cried, looking Cosmo. "You called the Evil Doer by his loathsome name! You work for him!"

"We do not!" cried Cosmo.

Loud metallic sounds filled the air as dozens of members of the Suit Force descended upon them.

"Restrain these humans!" cried the lion man, still snarling and glaring at Emma.

"Listen, we don't work for Astaroth," she said.

"Astaroth!" cried a suit of armor.

"Astaroth!" cried another.

The humans looked around as more shouts of the wizard's name went up in a frenzy.

"No! Control yourselves!" yelled the leading suit of armor.

"Order, we must have order!" yelled Rex.

It was useless. The suits were yelling, screaming, and working themselves up into a tizzy.

Worse, they were moving on the humans like a mob.

"Stop them!" cried a suit.

"They work for Astaroth!"

"Death to do the minions of the Evil Doer!"

The travelers from Storybrooke were blinded by a sea of metal.

"Swan!" yelled Killian as several suits lunged for her.

"Oh, this is not going well," commented Cosmo, as he was pushed against the gold building's wall.

"Get off!" cried Emma, as she was swarmed. "Killian!" she cried as out of the corner of her eye she saw three suits pounce on him. A few seconds later they flew back as the pirate gave one desperate shove. More suits came at him, their swords drawn.

He drew his and engaged all three of them.

Emma kicked and hit. "Ow," she said, hurting her hand. "You guys seriously have...an unfair...advantage."

She saw in the corner of the silver crowd the lion man, trying to get order.

"Stop! We must question them!" he yelled. The suits of armor weren't heeding his commands.

"Get back!" cried Regina, conjuring a fire ball.

"That won't be much...ugh...use against...these armored beasts...Love," Killian told her, as he dodged a sword swipe.

"OK, how about...some rust, then?" asked Regina. She extinguished her fire and redirected her magic, causing water to shoot out of her hands. The suit on the receiving end of her blow began to halt, his moves getting slow and his armor creaking as it rusted. "Ha."

"Good idea, Regina," said Emma. She closed her eyes and thought about water. She saw it in her mind gushing, flowing, and spraying. She opened her eyes and felt her magic. Water shot out with a wave of white light and hit a small group of suits.

Regina and Emma went through the mass of suits, rusting them. Finally they and their friends were free from suits.

"Where's Gold?" Emma asked.

Suddenly a wave of water went up from within the group of remaining suits. They were blasted away, revealing the wizard. He smiled. Then he saw other rusted suits and chuckled. "We had the same idea, I see."

Regina laughed.

The lion man walked forward, growling and hissing. "You fight us with your destructive magic! It matters not, we will fight you! No evil is allowed in this land anymore! You should not have come here!"

"We aren't evil," said Emma, shooting a look at Gold and Regina. Gold rolled his eyes. Regina just smiled. "We aren't here to cause harm."

The lion hissed.

"We were trying to convince you of it, when your buddies went crazy," she said.

The lion looked at the rusted field of silver. "Yes, that is how much hatred we hold for the Evil Doer, even his name drives us into frenzy."

"We aren't with him!" cried Emma.

Again the lion hissed. "So you say, even as dozens of us lay in destruction do to your evil magic."

"Actually," began Regina.

Emma shot her a look. Now was not the time to get into the particulars of what kind of magic they each had. "My magic is not evil," she said truthfully. She closed her eyes and felt the white light glow around her.

Rex staggered back. "It...is white...and beautiful," he whispered in awe. Emma stopped glowing and blushed.

"You're a marvel, Love."

"How? How were you able to harness good magic?" asked Rex.

"Because I'm good," said Emma. "I'll prove it even further," she said. She carefully took her gun out and laid it on the ground in front of Rex.

"Swan..."

"It's OK, Killian. Put away your sword."

He frowned, looking unsure but did as she asked.

Rex looked skeptically at Emma, then Killian. "What of my troops?" asked the lion man. "You've killed them!"

"Oh, I doubt it," said Gold. He hit one suit in the back, it groaned. "See?"

"You just leave them to rot in this state, mutated and unable to function," sneered the lion man. "Yes, that is one tactic of the Evil Doer."

"We can remove the rust," said Regina. "If we're treated a little better. A lot, better, actually."

The lion man stared at them. "Then remove the rust from one of them," he said. "To prove your...good intentions."

Regina looked to Emma. She nodded.

Regina then touched one of the suits, magically removing the rust, leaving a polished, well-working metal body. "Happy?"

The lion man called the suit to him, where he inspected Regina's work.

"Let's all just calm down," said Emma. "We got off to a bad start."

"I hate Asta...um, the Evil Doer," said Cosmo. "He enslaved me."

The lion man held his gaze. "Then why are you here?"

"To find Eglantine Price," said Emma, "and ask for her help."

"Against the Evil Doer," added Killian.

Rex sniffed toward them. "I doubt your sincerity," he said.

Cosmo took a step forward. "Please, take me to Eglantine. I...knew her, a long time ago."

Rex stepped closer to him. He sniffed Cosmo and made a mewing sound. "You...are not a normal human. You are enhanced."

"Yes, by the Evil Doer. I...well, I was a cat."

"A cat?"

"Yes, not like you. I was smaller and...domesticated."

The lion man gave a low growl. "Tell me your name. I warn you, do not lie."

Cosmo nodded. "I was called Cosmic Creepers."

Rex's ears went up. He gave another low growl. "We shall see if you are trustworthy or not. I will take you to meet the Curator. She will sort you out."

He looked at his suits. "First, however, you will free more of them, for a guard." Emma frowned. The lion man smiled. With his fearsome teeth, it was unsettling. "To protect you as well as us," he said.

She sighed and nodded to Regina, who removed the rust from five more suits.

Rex purred slightly. "Come."

End of Chapter Fourteen


	15. Chapter 15

1444 Words this Chapter

Chapter Fifteen, Alive

The group was led inside the square gold building. Rex led, the group from Storybrooke right behind him, then finally the six working suits of armor.

They walked through the shiny, well-kept halls of the Capital. Along the walls were murals. Some depicted flowers and other works of nature. One showed a brown-haired woman putting band aids on dozens of hurt soccer balls. Another had an underwater dancing scene as fish and other water creatures frolicked to a crustacean band.

As they went the lion man said, "I knew Eglantine Price."

"You did?" asked Cosmo. "Where is she? What happened to her?"

"To understand what became of Miss Price, I must tell you how Naboombu became the land you see today."

"When Astaroth arrived in Naboombu it was a normal realm filled with humans and animals, none of them had magic. They lived happily, in quiet villages and towns. Astaroth tried to gather an army, but the humans were too proud, kind, and gentle."

"So Astaroth cast several spells. One was supposed to turn animals human, so he'd have soldiers that he could use to fight, ones who had human intelligence and reason, but the ferocity and killer instincts of beasts."

"He was quite upset when the animals did not change. Instead those hit with the spell took on human characteristics but lost their killer instincts."

They walked up a high ascending corridor. Emma watched with amazement as the strangest creatures walked, rolled, crawled and even flew by. She had to keep pulling herself back to the lion's tale.

"Other animals did not respond well to the magic. They mutated or did not change all the way, but became half-human, half-animals, confused and unsure of what they were." Rex turned, looking them in the eyes. "I come from such animals."

"Astaroth then began to experiment with inanimate objects, mutating the Substitutionary Locomotion spell. Again, he hoped to create mindless soldiers he could control."

"At first, they did not change form. They did develop human traits, acting as if they were human, not just animated. Unfortunately for the wizard, many developed morality."

"The Naboombu museum was his favorite test ground. He turned everything there into an experiment. The suits of armor were plentiful, humanoid in form, and many were fitted with weapons. They were the Evil Doer's favorite test subjects. Most were honorable, forming the guardians and soldiers you see today. Not all acted so humanely though. The first seeds of civil war were sown inside the museum as suits of armor battled each other."

"Astaroth was encouraged. He expected the evil suits to win and then they'd form the basis of his army. Thankfully it was not to be. They were all destroyed by the noble suits."

They continued to climb up into the building. Killian looked past the doorways into the most amazing rooms. One was filled with file cabinets that looked like trees. He saw one move, opening it's own drawer for a monkey in a business suit that swung down from the ceiling. The simian took a folder than jumped onto a desk and began reading.

Killian shook his head. As they continued inside this strange world, the lion continued to talk.

"Astaroth was enraged. His experiments became more frightening. He added bits of other spells to the hybrid spell of anthropomorphism and subsitutiary locomotion. The test subjects became mutated. Parts were left unchanged or unaffected by the spell. Some poor beings were left to drag their inanimate parts around. They suffered, crying in pain. Their minds were affected. Some did not develop reason, or emotions, or the ability to think beyond a young stage." Rex shuddered.

The group came to a halt as the lion man momentarily stopped, tears in his eyes. "They begged to be put out of their misery. Astaroth would not change them back. He didn't care. He only cared about his obsession to make his army."

He resumed leading them on their trek.

"Eventually however, Astaroth lost faith and abandoned his tests and finally left Naboombu."

The lion man sighed deeply. "In his absence chaos reigned. New animals who acted like humans were at odds with regular humans. There was chaos between humans and former objects. There was also a strange illness affecting regular humans. Unable to find the source the humans blamed the magically altered objects and animals."

"Arguments, riots, and even battles broke out among all factions. It was a horrible time of sickness, change, chaos, and mistrust."

"It sounds...awful," said Emma.

"It was," said Rex.

"Then, Astaroth came back. All of Naboombu trembled as we wondered what new evil he had brought."

Then Rex smiled. "Instead of evil, he had unwittingly left us a gift: Eglantine Price. He had meant to punish her, perhaps even leave her to her death. Instead, he had given us our salvation."

"Eglantine Price put an end to his cruelty. She saved his victims. Those she could not save she turned back to inanimate objects or their original primitive animal forms. Many more she was able to stabilize with her magic. "

"She turned us into normal beings, able to reproduce, create culture, live in peace and thrive."

Rex stopped at the top of the highest floor. He led them to a large cozy room that was half decorated as an office, with a desk, a large conference table and chairs, and several book shelves. The other half was a comfortable sitting room with several large comfy reclining chairs, two sofas, end tables and a large coffee table.

The room was done in wood panels, a soft yellow carpet, and a cottage style theme with flowered upholstery.

The lion man motioned to them to sit in the sofas. He sat in a chair. He continued his story, "We would have made her our queen or empress, but she refused. Instead she turned her attention to rebuilding Naboombu, beginning with the decimated museum. In gratitude we named her...the curator."

"It is Eglantine!" cried Cosmo happily.

"It is," said a female voice. A woman of about sixty with short, just beginning to gray brown hair stepped into the room from a back door. She had a round face and happy green eyes. "Rex, who have you brought to see me?"

"I am not sure," said the lion man. "They claim they need your help. I suspect that one of them is an old friend of yours."

Cosmo ran forth, dropping to his knees. "Mistress," he whispered, looking up at her with tears in his eyes. "Finally, I have found you."

She looked at him with confusion. "Who are you, Sir?"

"It's me. Cosmo...um, Cosmic Creepers."

Her eyes got wide. "Cos...mic Creepers?" she asked. She looked at Rex, who smiled. "It can't be. Astaroth...he killed you."

"No, mistress, he changed me into this form, subjugated me to his will and service, but I never forgot you. I never stopped hoping I would find you again." He hung his head and cried.

Eglantine stared. She seemed uncertain as to whether or not she believed him. She held her hand over him. He was bathed in white light.

Suddenly he changed into a cat. "Cosmic Creepers!" she screamed with delight. "It is you!"

He jumped into her arms, purring loudly. She giggled.

Emma sighed with relief and looked at Killian. He smiled back and held her hand.

"Oh, how I missed you!" Eglantine cried. The cat rubbed against her cheek. She petted his head, bent down and set him on the ground. She ran her hand over him again and he changed back to a man.

"Oh, please, Mistress. Allow me to be my true form."

She smiled. "I will not take that choice from you. You may turn into either form you wish, whenever you wish."

He stared at her. He then looked back to the Storybrookers with wide eyes. As he stood there, he suddenly changed back to a cat. The cat rubbed against Eglantines's legs. She laughed. It then walked away a tiny bit and changed again, into Cosmo the man.

"I can control it?"

"Yes, my dear, you can," she said.

Cosmo laughed. "Thank you!"

"Ahem."

"Oh, yes," said Cosmo. "The Ev...um, Regina, is correct. Allow me to introduce my new friends. They need your help as well." He quickly introduced them, not elaborating on the true identities of Gold or Regina.

"Welcome. Now then, we shall have tea and you will tell me your story," Eglantine said.

End of Chapter Fifteen


	16. Chapter 16

2143 Words this Chapter. It's a little repetitive, to the last chapter, but I wanted Eglanitne's time in Naboombu a bit more explained. I'm posting the next chapter now as well, since it contains more of Eglantine's story.

Chapter Sixteen, Alive

Eglantine turned toward the door through which she had come. "Potricia?" she called. "Would you please do the honors?"

Through the door came a large, older woman with a big green apron over her middle. She had short gray hair under an old-fashioned cap. "Of course, Curator Price," she said in a light, almost mist-like voice.

She smiled as she pulled up the apron. The travelers couldn't help but gasp. The woman had normal legs, arms and head, but her middle was a teapot. "I'll have it brewed in a jiffy," she said with a giggle.

Emma and the others stared.

Eglantine chuckled. "It's a lot to get used to at first. Potricia here was one of the original botched experiments. Since then she's found a way to live happily and with purpose."

"I live to boil and bubble!" the pot woman cried with a happy laugh. They watched as she unscrewed her arm, just above her elbow, revealing a spout. She picked up a cup with her other hand and leaned over, pouring tea into the cup.

She offered it to Regina, who took it politely. She was very scared to try it.

Eglantine sensed the hesitation. "I assure you, the part that brews, is all teapot. It is perfectly safe to drink, not to mention delicious."

Regina smiled and tentatively took a sip. "Wow. You're right. That might be the best tea I've ever drank."

Potricia giggled. "Oh, thank you, my lady." She poured cups of tea for everyone, but Cosmo, who preferred cream in a cup.

"Um...I hope I don't offend you," began Emma, "but...where I come from teapots are much smaller and don't have...um, any...human parts."

Eglantine laughed. "I understand. Actually, Naboombu was much like the Enchanted Forest, only without magic. People lived their lives, created settlements, and governed themselves in one way or another. They found ways to enrich their lives often through objects they created and animals they adopted as companions or workers."

She sighed. "Then Astaroth arrived, offering to make their lives better with magic."

"I wanted a teapot that could make tea all by itself," said Potricia. "Well, the Evil Doer did give me that I suppose."

"How horrible!" cried Regina.

"Oh, it was much worse," said Potricia. "I couldn't eat, talk or move the way that villain left me. Miss Price...she fixed me. I can function now. True, I'm not like I was originally, but at least I'm better looking." She burst into giggles.

Eglantine giggled with her. "They've all come a long way since the dark time."

"How long ago was that?" asked Cosmo.

"Oh, let me see...almost thirty years, in this land. I have no idea how long it's been for you, Cosmo. I doubt you've been a human that long."

"Why do you say that?" asked Regina.

"Astaroth still lives. I can sense it, probably because of my connection to his magic. Since Cosmo was changed to human using one of his transformation spells he drains Astaroth's life force."

"He does?" asked Emma.

"Undoubtedly," said Eglantine. "I wonder if Astaroth knows it himself. He never was too concerned with consequences. He tended to concentrate only on the affects he desired. Everything else he disassociated himself from." She sighed, shaking her head. "Forgive me. He still fuels my anger, after all this time."

She cleared her throat. "Transformation spells, all the ones I've worked with, create a link. Sometimes the link is with the spell caster, other times it's with the owner of the item or animal."

"It depends on the spell, how it was cast. If it was a one on one spell, that is, the caster only transformed one subject, then the link would be between the thing transformed and the spell caster. If one person caused several things to be transformed at once it would be between the specific owners and their possessions."

"Why?" asked Emma.

"In my experience, the spell caster usually became immune in one large spell, as there were simply too many objects or animals to use that one life force. That's why I assume Astaroth would be Cosmic Creep...excuse me, Cosmo's link."

She smiled at the former cat, then she stirred her tea."We didn't recognize the links at first. During the period directly after Astaroth's experiments, which we now refer to as the Calamity, it was all so chaotic. There were so many different outcomes to the various spells. Unlike Potricia, not all animals, objects or humans were fused. Some retained a significant majority of either their own form or the new one."

"In fusion cases like Potricia's, she absorbed the object. The object itself is part of her so it does not retain life on it's own, no link was formed."

"At least I did not have that to contend with," said the bubbly lady.

"It wasn't until many of the former owners had died unfortunately that we discovered the links," reported Eglantine. "It took many detection spells to find out what had killed them. We should have figured it out when new spells were cast, causing an object or animal to retain a large portion of individual humanity."

Gold sighed. "Magic comes with a price."

Eglantine nodded. "Only Astaroth was not the one who paid." She sighed. "The owners would lose consciousness and be incredibly weak. They recovered, at least, to the naked eye. That's why we didn't realize that it continued to suck their life energy."

The Storybrookers looked at each other.

"And Astaroth never formed links with anyone?" asked Regina.

"Not to my knowledge. As I said, he still lives. Anyway, he liked to cast large spells, transforming many objects or animals at once, sometimes hundreds at a time." She shook with fury at the memories.

"Astaroth came to our home," Emma said. "He cast some sort of spell. We all passed out. When we awoke we discovered that our dearest items had come to life."

"Be specific, Miss Swan," said Gold. "The items turned into humans."

Eglantine's eyes grew wide. "Completely?"

"Yes," said Emma.

"They are self aware, have individual personalities," said Gold, "and even retain memories and knowledge from their time as objects."

"How extraordinary!" cried Eglantine. "I've never heard of such a thing. Astaroth's spells have improved. I feared this."

"We were hoping you could help us," said Emma. "We need a solution. Some of the objects are having a hard time with their humanity. Others are creating..." she looked to Killian, "Problems."

"Yes, I imagine it's a mess," said Eglantine. "You had no idea you were linked either, I take it."

Emma shook her head.

"Are you sure that we are?" asked Killian.

"Anything is possible, but magic has rules. As Mr. Gold stated, magic has a price. Even though Astaroth's magic has evolved, my experience is that with complex transformations, there is a link. So, I would guess that you are linked," said Eglantine. "That is what powers the transformation and in a transition so complete as the one you describe the link must be even more powerful."

"You said you could feel Dag's heart beat," said Emma to Gold.

"Yes," he said, "but there may be other things causing that."

"I'm sorry," said Eglantine. "Who is Dag?"

Gold stared at her. Emma thought he was going to ignore the question. "He was a dagger," he replied.

Ms. Price narrowed her eyes. "The dagger, Dark One?"

The others look surprised, but Gold only smiled. "Indeed."

Eglantine sighed. "You are in tune with the dagger because of the link to it before the transformation. Now that link is even stronger, enabling you to feel each other. In my opinion, it simply confirms that there is a link, for all of you."

"Great," said Regina. "We're going to die?"

Eglantine looked at them with concern. "I feel that the unfortunate answer is yes, if the enhanced object humans continue to draw your life force. However I cannot deny that the spell he cast in your world is beyond what I thought him capable. I confess then, that I do not know in all certainty."

She looked at Cosmo. "If you have remained human all this time and Astaroth lives, then perhaps the link is no longer a consequence." She shook her head. "It must be though, there is no way around basic rules. I do not understand."

"Mistress, Astaroth kept me in my original cat form as much as possible."

Eglantine closed her eyes with realization. "He had to or you'd continue to drain his life from him." She looked at the others. "If you are the owners of objects turned to human form, then yes, you're all in danger."

They all sighed.

"I was able to stabilize his spells, with varying success. Many Baboombuians are now half human or only have parts that act human. Some have no awareness or autonomy. I did sometimes use a spell that completely severed the magic link, turning an object or animal back to its form. I can give you that spell. It should sever your links, return your life energy to you, and return the objects to human form."

"You must understand that the magic that turned your objects completely human with individual identities, is far superior to the magic Astaroth used here. No objects were turned completely human and not with that degree of independence. Only a few animals became human and they retained a portion of their animal natures."

"But my research has also advanced, so perhaps I can help you," she said, walking over to a desk. After she scribbled on a pad she handed a piece of paper to Emma. "Say this spell, as you prepare a potion which must include a lock of the item's hair, or a nail clipping, something personal. The spell will not work instantly so don't worry if it doesn't take affect at once. Hopefully this spell will do the trick."

Emma smiled. "Hopefully."

"I must warn you that the objects can use the link between you to their advantage. They can cast counter spells to prolong their lives in their current form."

"Then what would happen to us?" asked Hook.

"You'd die. Your life force would become theirs. It's an unfortunate drawback of the link."

"Wait, if we do nothing," Emma asked, "will the spell wear off?"

Gold shook his head. "The price."

Eglantine nodded, looking at the wizard. "Someone must pay, unfortunately. There is no way of telling on which side the link would go: to the original human, the item, or take the life force from each of you, leaving you both in a half living state. No, you should make a choice: you or the item. I know it's hard, but if you don't you'll be in the same chaotic nightmare that all of Naboombu was in during the Dark Times."

"Plus," continued Eglantine, who stopped to refill her cup with help from Potricia. "Thank you dear. It sounds to me as if Astaroth has perfected a strong, more stabilized spell. I don't know how much time you all have. In my experience, the link could take years to drain a life. You may have far less. I wouldn't risk it. I'd cast the counter spell, and quickly."

"We still have no bloody clue why he did all this," said Hook.

"I have a hunch," said Gold. "He was trying to get the dagger, after all. Perhaps this spell is his subtle way of getting me out of the way."

"Perhaps," said Eglantine. "He could have hoped the humanized dagger would be easily controlled by him."

"As I was," said Cosmo.

Eglantine sighed. "I doubt his obsessions have weakened with age. The power of the Dark One would be the ultimate prize."

"One I must deprive him of," said Gold. "We must cast Ms. Price's spell."

Emma looked at the others, especially Killian. "That means they have to...go back."

"That was the intention all along, was it not?" asked Gold.

Regina, Emma, and Killian all frowned. "We figured it was," said Regina, "But we...I, had hope that we could maybe find a way to allow Appleseed and the others to stay human, if they chose."

There was silence.

"Yes, tough decisions must be made," said Eglantine with a sigh. "You cannot unfortunately save everyone, or at least in the same manner. I know this all too well, my dears."

Emma nodded. "Yeah, it sucks."

Eglantine stared at her then laughed. "If that means it is upsetting, then yes, I agree with you."

Emma laughed. "Yes, that's what I meant."

End of Chapter Sixteen


	17. Chapter 17

2929 Words this Chapter. I'm sorry it's so long. More of Eglantine Price's back story here. It's completely made up, with some inspiration from the movie Bed Knobs and Broomsticks, myths and fables in general, and maybe some nods to OUAT as well.

Chapter Seventeen, Alive

"We should not forget Astaroth," said Gold. "We may still have to deal with him."

Eglantine's eyes glowed. "Oh, allow me to assist you." She went to her book shelf and retrieved a small flat box, from which she pulled a large gold star medallion. "This is the Star of Astaroth. It's one of the reasons he marooned me here. I...misplaced it," she said with a smile.

"You stole it, Love, didn't you?"

She giggled at the pirate. "Guilty as charged. I fingered this at the same time I stole the Substitutiary Locomotion spell to defeat the Evil Qu..." She stopped speaking. "I'm a trifle near-sighted. You look familiar, dear."

Regina blushed. "I have one of those faces," she said, taking a cup from the human tea pot. "Thank you," she said with a smile.

"Hmm. No, you can't be who I thought you were for a moment. You're too sweet."

Regina smiled back, but elbowed Hook who was smirking.

"You were saying, Eglantine?" asked Emma.

"Hmm? Oh, yes. The medallion was very dear to him. I suspected that it somehow amplified his power." She scoffed. "He wanted it back awfully bad." She laughed. It was an understatement.

The others laughed with her.

"This was the catalyst," she said. "Why he brought me here. He had hoped that I would confess to having it and give it back when I saw the horrors he had created in this land."

"But you didn't," said Regina, with awe.

"No." Eglantine giggled. "You know, I did some theater work, back in the Enchanted Forest. I'm quite a good little actress. I convinced him that I destroyed his precious Star when I tried to unlock its powers. It helped that he had such a low opinion of me, he easily believed it."

"Enraged at the loss of his talisman and at my disobedience he finally made a choice. He left me here to rot."

Again, silence.

Then Potricia giggled. "She did the opposite."

Eglantine smirked. "I imagine Astaroth would not be pleased at how we've transformed his affects on Naboombu. It helped that the inhabitants who still had their wits and morality treated me with compassion."

She handed the star to Emma. "I've worked several spells into this," the Curator said. "I hate violence, but if I ever met Astaroth again, I wanted him to pay for his atrocities." She sat back down and sighed.

Emma held the star gingerly by it's red corded hanger. "Um, only he'll pay? I mean, I am the one who holds it now, right?"

She looked at Emma and smiled. "I made sure to craft his name into the magic. You may be the temporary owner, my dear, but you will come to no harm from it. No one will, but Astaroth. I promise."

"Thanks," said Emma.

"What will it do to him?" asked Cosmo.

"Make it so he cannot ever hurt another living, inanimate, animal, or human soul again."

There was silence.

Hook cleared his throat. "Why...a bed knob?"

Eglantine laughed. "I was wondering when one of you would ask about that." Her face grew sad. She sighed deeply. "It's a long, sad story." She stirred her tea slowly.

Cosmo put down his cream, got up, and walked over to her. He put his hand on her shoulder. "I know it is hard to remember, Mistress," he said.

She nodded.

"If it's that bad, then don't feel the need to share," said Emma. "It's alright."

"No, dear, I want you to know. Thank you though, for the sentiment," said the Curator. "You need to know who you are dealing with in Astaroth." She sighed again, then cleared her throat. "I came from a line of wood carvers, of all things," she said with a gentle laugh. "My grandfathers passed their skill from father to son for generations."

"Mostly they lived in remote, quiet areas, minding their own business, staying away from the problems and wars of others. During the war with the giants, my grandfather and his family were nearly killed like many, many others. But he bought his family's safety with his craft. He convinced a giant to let them live. In exchange, my grandfather carved all kinds of things for the giant: from the tiny, human sized items to massive furniture and decorative pieces suitable for a giant."

"As you can imagine, it became Grandfather's life. It takes a while to carve a giant-sized harp, after all," she said with a chuckle. "Well, one of his sons, my great-uncle, became tired of basically being enslaved by this giant. So one day, he stole some things from the giant as he toiled inside the giant's home."

"One of the things he stole, was a magic bean."

The Storybrookers exchanged looks.

"The giant was infuriated, of course, and killed my uncle," continued Eglantine. "However, when he went to crush the life from my grandfather, the nearly finished harp was jostled and a single chord played. The giant was moved by this one extraordinarily beautiful strand of music. He forgot about my grandfather and began to play."

"The harp soothed the giant and he let my grandfather and the rest of his family live, although he never allowed them into his home or make anything for him ever again. My father used to say that the harp must have had some magic inside it."

"So my family went back to being ordinary wood carvers, which was fine until..."

"Astaroth," said Cosmo.

Eglantine nodded. "He came to my father's shop many years after my grandfather had died. By that time, the bean had disappeared, forgotten. However, the grove of trees my grandfather had planted many years earlier had remarkable growing abilities. The wood was beautiful and hardy and the trees appeared to grow unnaturally fast."

"The fame of my father's extraordinary work grew, leading Astaroth to visit. As he browsed the commonplace but beautiful pieces, his eyes fell on a bed. Like all of Father's work, it was well crafted and lovely, but this bed was more. At times, it even sparkled. Astaroth seemed very interested in it. He haggled with my father. I told Father not to sell the bed, that it had magical properties."

"My father laughed, but eyed the wizard warily. Astaroth offered my father a drink from his flask, and before my eyes, my father then sold not only the bed, but many other items for a ridiculously low price."

"Astaroth had spiked the flask," said Hook.

Eglantine nodded. "My father was furious at being tricked. Astaroth laughed at him but said he'd let all the other items go back to my father in exchange for his most precious."

"My father thought he meant the bed, so he agreed. He misunderstood," said Eglantine, as a tear flowed down her cheek. "Astaroth had meant me."

Potricia gasped. "Oh, Curator," she whispered.

Emma shook her head. "I hate that guy."

Eglantine sighed. "The wizard told my father that I had magic and to waste away in the meager shop of a wood carver was a great waste. So...to keep my father from harm, I agreed to go with Astaroth, as his apprentice. "

"My father was enraged. I begged him to let me go, but he turned on Astaroth, grabbing him. The wizard shook him off, then flung a fire ball at him, but missed. The wood shop went up in flames. My father ran, trying to put out the fire. I watched in horror as a single flame fell upon his coat, engulfing him."

She quieted for a moment, wiping her eyes. She resumed, with an unsteady, shaking voice, "I...I screamed, running for my father. I knew it was too late, but still, I wanted to help him. I ran for him, but I was stopped by the fire. I watched his body disintegrate in flame." She took a deep breath to steady her rapidly beating heart.

"Then Astaroth waved his hands, and he, I, and the only other thing in the shop not ablaze, the bed, vanished. However, when we appeared magically in Astaroth's dwelling, we noticed that the bed had not gone unscathed. A spark had hit it. Quickly it went up in flames, the wizard conjured water to quell the fire, but it was reduced to ash, save for a single knob."

"Oh...Mistress," said Cosmo softly.

Potricia nodded, tears flowing. "I had no idea. You poor, dear thing," she said, barely above a haunting whisper. "He truly was a monster, even before he arrived here."

Rex nodded, a low, mournful growl escaping.

"I'm sorry, Miss Price," said Emma sincerely.

The curator nodded back at her, a small smile appearing through the tears.

"That was quite a tale, Love," said Killian softly.

"It was and is," said Eglantine, wiping her eyes again. "I hated the wizard, but he had cast a spell on me, forcing me to stay and not allowing me to do myself harm. So I lived with him as apprentice. I was sad, of course. In fact, I figured it was only a matter of time before he tired of my depression and got rid of me, in one way or another. I did not care. My existence was only that...an existence."

She looked at Cosmo and her face lightened.

"Then one day while I was out tending to Astaroth's washing in the river, I found my salvation: a tiny, near starved, bedraggled black kitten." She stroked Cosmo's cheek and laughed. "I was amazed that Astaroth didn't try to kill the thing when I brought it back with me. I suppose the fact that the kitten made me happy, caused my mood to clear and make me...live again, made me easier for the wizard to live with."

"Afterwards, he often told me how far my magic had come. It was because I had a friend. I believed it was a cosmic blessing, creeping up on me in my time of need. So I named him Cosmic Creepers. I was becoming quite a good apprentice, so Astaroth indulged me, not only with my companion, but in letting me collect things. It was mostly books and other small trinkets from conquests and trades which he didn't want."

"He benefited from my collecting, finding information that he had passed up in his short sighted obsession for power. One of these things was an obscure book about the history of a tiny, un-magical land called Naboombu."

Again Potricia gasped. Rex hissed.

"I suppose, in a way, it is my fault for the calamities Astaroth caused here. He found the realm because of me. Anyway, as the Enchanted Forest grew more troubled, with wars from ogres, giants, the Evil Queen, and the Dark One, Astaroth longed for a way to escape."

"He grew more obsessed with gaining power," said Eglantine. "He collected all kinds of strange spells, and plotted to escape to some place where he'd be alone to form a ruthless, obedient army. Finally his dream came true with the help of the bed knob."

"He'd long suspected that my father's wood was somehow enchanted. I doubt he knew the specifics, as I did. You see, the truth is that the infamous missing bean had actually been crushed into the ground by my grandmother in grief and fury at the death of her son. The bean's magic permeated the soil, leeching into the trees. Father crafted the wood into items. Only one tree however held enough magic to do more than create amazing beauty. Fortunately only one piece of that wood survived."

"The bed knob," said Regina.

"Yes," said Eglantine. "Astaroth began his ambitious army with the objects of my mini-museum," she said, with a chuckle. "That's what we called the assortment of objects I had collected. He said I should be a curator of a museum."

She, Rex and Potricia all burst out laughing. "How right he was!" cried Potricia, giggling.

"It seems he had the power of foresight," added Rex.

"Thankfully, no, he does not. However, there is irony, which I appreciate," said Eglantine. "Anyway, he knew I did not approve of his experiments, to say the least. I suppose that is why he traveled here alone, to be free of me and to protect his accomplishments." She shuddered at the dark meaning behind the word. "He kept me away from this land until he needed to dispose of me."

Eglantine stopped her story. "You know the rest. Astaroth has much to answer for. That is why I imbued the Star with the power to destroy him."

"As for the knob," she said. "It is the only way to travel to this land. Astaroth sealed all other modes of travel here. I suppose he was too afraid of what he had left, or perhaps he just became too focused on other things of power, like the dagger to worry about Naboombu. He could always use the knob later to come back."

"Now we have it," said Gold, eyeing the Curator.

She smiled. "I have always feared it's use," she said. "As you saw with the alarms and the mobilization of the Suit Force, we are not helpless. I have several other tricks at my disposal." Her eyes grew dark for the first time. "It would be unwise for anyone to attempt to bring harm to this realm again."

"We won't," said Emma. "I'm sorry, but we can't give the knob back. We need it to get home."

"I'm aware of that, dear," she said. "However, you could do something for us all, once you get home."

She stood up, and retrieved a vial from the desk. "Pour this over the knob. It will seal the portal inside it to Naboombu."

Gold and Regina looked at Emma as she took the vial. They watched her, an intense warning in their eyes. She looked back at them then at Eglantine. "If it is safe for us to do so, we'll use the vial."

Regina sighed and shook her head.

Gold said nothing, just glared at her.

"Thank you, Emma. I sensed your good, pure heart, as well as your strong white magic from the moment you walked in here," she said. She looked at Regina. "It is a choice, which side of magic you'll be on. I had to make the choice, so it seems did you. Perhaps part of you is still choosing."

Regina blushed.

Eglantine smiled. "Well now. I'm very tired, that story-telling wore me out."

Cosmo laughed.

"If we're done with the tales," said Gold. "We are on a time schedule. We should get going."

"Thank you for your help," Emma said. "If we do come across Astaroth, we'll stop him."

"I hope so, dear."

"Hopefully, your magic will work," said Gold.

"I may not be the Dark One, wizard," Eglantine said, her gaze steady and firm, "but I do have thirty years experience with transformation spells. It's my life."

Cosmo watched her. "Mistress, I wonder, about something. If the spell for my transformation is still cast, even if I do control it now, won't the link..."

"Still be in place? Yes."

"Am I still linked to Astaroth?"

She smiled sweetly. "No, my dear Cosmic Creepers, now that we are reunited, you shall never suffer from that evil doer again. I replaced the link, dear."

"Replaced it?" asked Emma.

"Hmm, I transferred the power of the spell from Astaroth to me. I am now your link."

"No!" He jumped up, upsetting the cup of cream he had held. "I will not drain your life!"

"I don't mind. I've missed you so, my dear, and finally you are truly free from that villain and safe."

"But at what cost?" he asked. He ran to her, kneeling beside her as she sat. "I lived with you before as a cat. I will live that way again, especially if it means that your life is not drained or sickened."

She looked at him sweetly. "My dear, Cosmo..."

He hugged her. "Take away my power or do not," he said. "It does not matter, for I shall never again be human." He looked to Emma and the others. "I wish you well. I remain with my mistress. Thank you for reuniting us," he said.

Then before their eyes he suddenly turned back into a cat. He rubbed against her legs. She petted him, tears in her eyes. "You dear, sweet thing."

"Wow," said Emma.

"Hmm, the choices made by those with moral strength are things Astaroth will never understand." She looked at the Storybrooke group.

Emma looked at the others. Killian smiled and nodded.

Emma smiled back, he knew what was on her mind. "Would you like to come with us, you and Cosmo, um, Cosmic Creepers? We'll take you back with us to...well, not your world, but a place that has many people who come from your world, the Enchanted Forest?"

Eglantine smiled. "Thank you, Emma. No. I shall stay here, it's my home. Now that my Cosmic Creepers is back with me, it is more my home than ever. Besides, I'm needed here."

Emma nodded. She bent down and scratched the cat's head. "Home. It's time we went back to ours.

End of Chapter Seventeen


	18. Chapter 18

1371 Words this Chapter. Author's Note: With this chapter I'm setting up for the third part to this saga. I see this story really as three parts: everyone dealing with the objects' changes, Naboombu, and finally resolution to the objects' changes. I'm not saying how it's resolved, just that it won't be quick or easy! Stay tuned!

Chapter Eighteen, Alive

David and Steel walked into the pawn shop. "Hi, Belle, how are you doing?"

She smiled. "I'm fine. How are you?"

"Alright," Dave answered. "I'm nervous, waiting for the others to return."

"I know."

He walked closer to where she sat, by one of the display cases. He lowered his voice. "Is everything alright, with...you know...him?"

She looked cautiously toward Dag. "So far it's been fine. Little John was here. He'll be back. He ran to Granny's for some late lunch. I'm being well looked after," she assured him with a smile.

"Good. You know, if you need me, just call."

"I will."

Steel was wandering the shop. In the back, settled into a corner sat Dag, surrounded by stacks of books, some of which were open. She quietly moved closer.

He looked up. "Hello," he said.

She nodded, browsing around him.

"How are you finding your human life?" he asked.

"It is...different."

He laughed. "I am sure. As is mine."

She sighed. "I am having trouble conforming to this new life."

He nodded. "Yes, so am I."

"I do not understand many things," she said. She looked toward the front, getting a glance of David. "I find it difficult to...find purpose."

"Perhaps you're trying too hard."

"I have always served the prince," she whispered. "It should be easy to do that in this form, but..."

"You may be struggling because you are changed. You should not limit your life now to the same life you had then. You are better now."

"Am I?"

Dag nodded. "You have much potential, Steel. You can do anything you want. Be anyone." He looked at her. "What it is you want, Steel?"

"To be of use, to have purpose."

"I want to stay human," said the former dagger. "Do you?"

She looked again toward her former master. He was still occupied with Belle. "I do not know," she admitted. "I do not know if I can be human."

"I think that's because you are realizing your old life has no place anymore with the being you've become."

"Yes, I do not feel like restricting myself to following anyone. I find myself disillusioned by the leadership of this place."

"As am I," whispered Dag. "I hold the same power as the Gold human. I have his magic, his knowledge, perhaps more. Why should I go back to that limited form?"

"Yes, I think...I feel the same way."

This time it was Dag who looked to see if David was paying them attention. When he was satisfied that the deputy was not, Dag smiled. "There is much knowledge in this shop," he said softly to Steel. "I am confident I could find something to enable both of us to have our own lives without limits."

"How? The key to altering our forms once more is not here, that is why an expedition was sent to Naboombu."

"Naboombu, huh? Thank you, Madam Steel, I can use that to find more information."

"To what end?"

"To be human, forever."

She frowned.

"If you were human, Steel, you could be your own master."

He eyes flashed at that. "My own."

"Yes."

She looked at him, then glanced back towards the man she had deemed her lord and master. She smiled. "I would like that."

"Do I have your cooperation?"

Steel continued to look at David. She took a deep breath. "Yes, Dag," she said in a hushed voice. "I will work with you. It is time that I break from my former lord. He is not worthy of my talents any longer. I will forge myself anew: human but with a strong, sturdy edge, that no one shall wield or challenge. I will help you."

Dag smiled.

In Naboombu, the travelers from Storybrooke exited the Capital building, pausing to look back.

They waved goodbye to Eglantine, who stood atop one of the squares on the grand gold building, Cosmic Creepers in her arms.

"Have a good journey," said Rex, the lion man.

"Thank you," said Emma.

"I wish you luck," he said. "If you do meet Astaroth again, use great care."

Killian chuckled. "We shall, indeed."

Emma nodded.

The chess queen glided in front of them leading them to the gates of the city.

"Citizens of the City of Leonidas, indeed of the entire land of Naboombu! Help me in wishing these weary travelers a good journey!"

There were loud cheers.

"Go," she said to the group, "with the blessings of all the good citizens of this great city."

"Uh, thanks," said Emma.

"Do mention the greenness of our grass when you talk of Naboombu!" called Sylvester the snail after them.

"Like I said, you're obsessed," muttered the scooter.

Emma smiled and nodded, then she took the first step out of the gate, followed by Killian, Regina and finally Gold.

Outside the gate, stood many members of the Suit Force.

"Didn't you get the message?" asked Emma. "We're free to go."

Captain Knight laughed, making a metallic wheezing sound. "We are here to escort you," he said, "with the official blessing of the Curator."

"An honorary guard?" asked Regina. "Now that is respect."

Emma laughed. "Whatever. I hope you can keep up," she said to the Captain. "I want to get home."

They started off, leading a long procession of odd-looking citizens who followed behind them, hoping to see the travelers from another realm leave in their magical bed.

Once they hit the beach they heard a loud whistle.

"Oh my gosh!" cried Shelly, also known as the spiral-shaped Briny Sea Hotel. "Goldie, get out here! Have we got a load of customers!"

Emma laughed. "OK, um...Regina?"

Regina nodded and removed the invisible shield spell, bringing the bed back into view, to the murmurs, whispers, and cheers of the assembled crowd.

"I knew there was something odd about you folks!" yelled Shelly.

"Odd? About us?" joked Killian, who rose his eyebrow at Emma. She laughed.

She climbed on first, saving room for her pirate, who sat beside her. "Don't fall off this time," she said.

"Oh, I'll cling to you tightly, I promise, Love."

She shook her head with a smile. "Good, but keep it g-rated, we have company."

Regina climbed on next, stealing Gold's previous spot, lounging longways, her head on the pillow. She smiled as the wizard was forced to take a small space at her feet.

"Ready?" asked Emma. She then looked out at the strange faces of the inhabitants of Naboombu.

Killian looked at her. "You're troubled."

"I.." She looked back to him. "They've found a way to deal with their changed lives."

"You heard Eglantine, Emma. There is no other way."

"I know, it's just...Bugsy, the Arrows," she said, then looked in his eyes, "Gilly..."

"She has to go back to her rightful life."

"It seems unfair though."

"Unfair, Miss Swan?" asked Gold. "Do you feel like giving your car your life? I for one, do not feel like handing mine over to a dagger."

"No, but..."

"I understand, Emma," said Regina of all people. "I like Appleseed. I'll miss him, but Gold's right. I don't intend to die."

"I know, I know." she sighed. "It's just awful."

"Perhaps if you reminded yourselves that they were not meant to live this way," said Gold.

Killain nodded. "It does not help."

"No, not at all," said Emma. "I don't suppose we could alternate their forms, like Astaroth did with Cosmo? Maybe they could spend part of the time as a car or boat, whatever, and then the rest as humans..."

"I would not risk it," said Gold. "Besides, it only puts off the inevitable. Two beings sharing one life force. It cannot work."

"He's right, Love. It would only make it harder," said Killian, "for them and us."

Emma sighed. "I guess you're right. Come on, let's go." She tapped the knob. "Storybrooke."

The bed shook, shimmered, rose, spun, and finally disappeared.

End of Chapter Eighteen


	19. Chapter 19

2135 Words this Chapter

Chapter Nineteen, Alive

After Dave and Steel had left, Dag stayed at work researching through Gold's many books. He found some mentions of Naboombu, but nothing about the time when Astaroth was there.

He decided to abandon the Naboombu angle. Perhaps the key was in strengthening the spell that was already cast.

Finally he found an ancient spell that talked about energy exchange, that is, taking one form of energy and using it to power a spell. He found another, very dark spell that talked about using a person's life energy to power magic.

He liked this idea. If it did work, he'd have the combined benefit of being rid of Gold. He wasn't sure that it work though. Astaroth's transformation spell was powerful. He didn't know if this old spell would have enough strength to alter Astaroth's work.

While Belle was busy with several customers, and Little John had become engrossed with some book, Dag quietly cast the spell. It was easy, just a recitation of words.

Nothing happened.

Discouraged, Dag realized he'd have to find another way. At dinner time, he agreed to join Belle and Little John at Granny's. Belle seemed surprised, but gave him the benefit of the doubt.

Dag smiled as he kept up a pleasant front, chatting and joking. He smirked to himself. The wife of his former master may be intelligent, but she was no match for Dag's brilliance. He could play nice, even cooperative for a while.

They walked along the streets, passing Text.

As always, he was painting. His current work consisted of two paintings. Both depicted the fate of the group. One had them imprisoned in Naboombu, the other had them on the bed flying home.

Belle gasped at the first canvas, especially the the figure of her husband, shackled and shoved in the corner of some dark cell. Beside him lay Killian Jones, devoid of his hook, a pained expression on his face. His good hand lay on the back of the red coated person sprawled beside him. Her face was masked by Killian's chest, but Belle could see it was Emma. Finally Regina lay next to her, a defiant scream etched on her face.

"It's...just a possibility, right?" Belle asked.

Text nodded.

She shuddered. She forced herself to concentrate on the second painting: all of them on the bed, ready to leave. Gold was hard to see, his back to her, but at least he looked well, plus the others looked happy. Regina was stretched out on the bed, relaxing like the queen she was. Hook was smirking at Emma, his hand on her elbow. She smiled at him, blushing.

Belle relaxed, focusing on the smiles of those she could see, staring at Gold's hair, willing him to come home.

Dag hoped for the other outcome. Then he shook his head. No, he needed more information. He needed to know what they had found. He then reluctantly changed his mind. "Let us hope the second painting comes to pass," he told Belle, meaning the departure painting.

She smiled. "Yes, I'm sure that's the one that it will be."

"I'm sure," he said. "Perhaps we'll feel more confident once we eat."

She nodded, giving him a slight smile, but her eyes went back to the horrible painting as she passed. They then went into the diner.

"Welcome!" cried Ruby, pushing Gilly toward them. She nodded at the former ship.

Gilly smiled at the customers. "May I...take your...order?"

Ruby smiled. "Good, Gilly." She turned to Belle. "I'm training her to be a waitress."

"That's good," answered Belle.

Gilly tried to smile again, but she didn't pull it off. She had an aura of unhappiness.

"How are you?" Dag asked her.

"I...I'm waiting for Killian to return," she said sadly.

Ruby shook her head and rolled her eyes. "You don't need a man, Gilly. Come on, I'm trying to teach you to be a modern, independent woman."

"I do not wish to be that. I only want my captain."

Ruby sighed.

"I'm sure he will be back soon," said Dag, watching closely Gilly's distress.

"They all will be, I know it," said Belle. She willed herself to believe.

"Right, so...Gilly?"

"Yes, Ruby," she said, turning back to the customers. "Tell me please what you would like so that I may write it down."

Belle smiled. "Just a hamburger, please."

Gilly wrote, supervised by Ruby. She continued with Dag and Little John.

"Thank you," she told the diners. "Now, please excuse me, I must...give the order to the cook." She looked to Ruby. "Correct?"

"Yes! Good girl!"

Gilly sighed and moved away.

Dag licked his lips, his eyes focusing on Gilly.

After the meal, when Belle and Little John were distracted he wandered over to where Gilly was trying to fill a tray with sugar packets.

"If you wish to be with your pirate," he whispered, "we need to talk."

She looked at him, her eyes wide. "Yes...I do wish..."

"Sh, Gilly. We must be cautious," he whispered. "It may not be to the humans' interests to have us remain like this."

"I realize that," she said softly. "Emma would not be sad if I resumed my ship form."

"No, she would not." He looked at her and smiled. "We may be able to help each other. We must meet." He handed her a small piece of paper that bore a crude map. "Tonight, Gilly, whenever you can sneak away unseen. I will waiting, but it must be before day break."

She nodded and he smiled. "You're doing a good job, I think, Gilly," he said in a normal voice.

"Thank you, Dag," she replied.

Then he left, following Belle and Little John back to the pawn shop.

Not far away, David stomped back into his apartment. "That went well," he said sarcastically.

Mary-Margaret gave him a half smile. "It doesn't sound like it."

He shook his head. "Steel is...a problem. She's too abrupt. She has no compassion or notion of tolerance. She wanted to throw Marco in jail for walking outside the crosswalk!"

Mary-Margaret shook her head.

"I know she used to be my sword, but it's like she has no...ability to govern herself."

"It kind of makes sense," she said, sitting beside him at the table. "She never had to. You did the thinking, the judgment calls. She just...struck."

"And that's how she's acting in human form." He sighed. "I hope the others get back soon with a solution..."

They were startled by a large crash, followed by several yells.

"They're back!" cried Mary-Margaret. They ran to the bedroom, and into Emma, who was rubbing her back. "Emma!" she cried, running to her daughter.

"We're fine," said Emma, "just a bit sore...and weird-ed out, but we're good. Right?"

Her companions nodded. They all got up, stretching from their journey on the bed.

"Well? How did it go?" asked David.

"We met Eglantine and she was a big help," said Emma.

"We think," said Gold. "It remains to be seen if her magic has affect."

"Ems!" cried Bugsy, running in. He grabbed her in a big bear hug. "I was so worried...wait. Where's Cosmo?"

"He decided to remain with his mistress," said Killian.

"Oh, good for him."

"So...you found a way to change everyone back?" asked David.

Emma nodded. "We have this spell."

Regina took the paper from her. "I'll get the potion going," she said.

"I should find the dagger and keep an eye on him," said Gold. He left for the pawn shop.

Emma nodded. "We'll round up all the obj...um, the new guys. Break the news to them and get the hair, I guess."

"News?" asked David.

Bugsy answered. "That's it time to go back to our original forms."

Emma nodded. She couldn't look him in the eye.

He looked back and smiled. "I can start rounding them up," he said. "Dave, where are my skates?"

"I'll, uh, go with you. We can take my truck."

They left too. Mary-Margaret went to check on Neal, leaving Emma and Killian alone.

Killian looked at her. "You're thinking of Bugsy?"

"All of them, actually."

He smiled. "You are a woman of strong compassion, Emma."

She gave him a soft, unconvinced smile. "I wanted them all gone, so my life could go back to normal." She scoffed. "Like it ever would. I was selfish."

"No, you weren't love."

"I was, Killian. I wanted Gilly gone."

He sighed, and pulled her into his arms. "Had Bugsy been a tall, well-muscled man with the same determination as Gilly, I would have acted far worse, Love."

She chuckled. "You'd have challenged him to a duel."

He pulled back, smirking. "And won."

She laughed and kissed him. "I just...I don't relish their...deaths."

"They won't be dead, Emma. They were never to be alive."

"But they are. It's not fair."

"No, it's not, Love, such is the lot of magic."

"Right." She sighed. "It's such a mess."

He held her again. "I know, Love."

"You should find Gilly."

His eyebrow shot up. "I do not think that wise. In fact, I do not wish to be in her company alone. I am afraid."

Emma laughed. "OK. You have a right to be, she did assault you."

"And for once I did not find it pleasurable."

"Lucky for you, buddy." They laughed. "I'll walk you back to your room, in case you run into her."

"Thank you, Milady," he said with a bow. "I would greatly appreciate that."

They walked back toward the diner, and found Ruby eating a piece of pie. "Hey! You're back!"

"You seem quite relaxed and happy," said Killian.

"Oh, I love having a helper," she said with a giggle. "I think this might actually turn out to be a good thing for Gilly, and a recurring thing at that."

Killian and Emma laughed. "Where is the lass?"

"Oh, I think I worked her a bit hard today. She's in her room."

"Thank you, Love, for coming to my aid."

"No problem, Cap, anytime."

Emma escorted him upstairs. He had his arm around her back and was whispering into her ear. "What say you, Love?" he asked when they reached his room. "Just a little evening tryst, eh?"

"Tryst? Seriously, is that what you think of me?"

He smirked. "Hardly, Love, at least not completely."

She shook her head. "It's a good thing you're cute."

"Cute, Swan?" he asked with a wounded expression. "I am far more than that!"

She laughed.

"Admit it, you meant to say terribly handsome and incredibly dashing," he said with a leer and smirk. "Not to mention...talented."

"Oh, you are that," she whispered.

"It's too early for sleep, Love, wouldn't you agree?"

She bit her lip.

"Ooh, you are not refusing..."

She laughed and let him pull her into his arms for a deep, passionate kiss.

That's when the door down the hall opened. Killian should have kept his eyes closed, but at the sound he opened them and stared into the eyes of Gilly.

He instinctively pulled away from the kiss, but held onto Emma. "Gilly," he whispered.

"She has rotten timing."

They turned.

She looked at them, heartbroken, but offering a sad smile. "I am relieved that you have returned from your day's activities."

Emma nodded.

Killian bowed. "How was your day?"

She thought of her conversation with Dag. "Enlightening," she said. Her mind was lost in the possibility he had raised: that she could still win Killian. So she found her courage and faced Killian in an embrace with Emma. She said simply, "Ruby...showed me much."

"Yeah, we heard you might have a career as a waitress."

"Good for you, Lass."

She just smiled. "Are you...turning in for the night?" she asked.

"I think so," he said. "I'll...we'll see you in the morning."

Emma smiled. "Goodnight, Gilly."

She looked coolly at them both. "Goodnight." Then she closed her door.

"That was...unexpected," said Emma. "She didn't throw herself at you."

Killian smirked. "You were in her way. Thank you for that, Love."

She laughed. "Maybe I should stay, just to make sure you're really safe. Can't have her sneaking into your room in the night again."

"No, we cannot have that," he said, pulling Emma inside. She giggled as he gently pushed her on the bed.

In her room, Gilly picked up the apron that Ruby had given her and pulled the small map out of the pocket. "He will be mine," she whispered.

End of Chapter Nineteen


	20. Chapter 20

2077 Words this Chapter

Chapter Twenty, Alive

Several hours later, Gilly paused outside Killian's room. She heard no sound so she hoped he and anyone else who may be with him were asleep.

She had no problem leaving Granny's unseen.

It was harder finding her way through Storybrooke at night, and even harder to follow the map in the darkened areas outside of town. Finally she managed to find her way.

Dag had set up a sort of base inside a decrepit crypt in an older part of the Storybrooke cemetery. He wanted a place away from humans where he could work. He'd brought a few interesting pages from some of Gold's volumes as well as a few basic instruments of magic including candles, herbs, incense and pots.

He was risking much, being away from Gold's house. He looked at a ring around his finger he'd fashioned from string. Into it he'd wound a simple alarm spell. If anyone approached his room in Gold's residence, the ring would show it.

He had been extra careful to appear uninterested in the traveler's return from Naboombu, and made certain to appear not to know where they had gone. Gold was watching him carefully, but Dag was not without his own cunning and magic.

He could now use a travel spell to travel instantaneously, should he need to leave the cemetery in a hurry, but he worried about his link with Gold. He was risking using magic, the wizard might detect it. Still, the outcome would be worth it.

Dag chuckled to himself, hoping Mrs. Gold's beauty and charm would keep the wizard occupied through the night, until Dag's business was done. Then he heard a noise and tensed. He smiled as Gilly daintily walked in.

"Welcome," he said.

"I...was not sure that I would come and then I was sure I would get lost. Travel on land is new to me."

He laughed. "Many things are, to us both."

"To the three of us," said Steel, entering behind Gilly.

"I did not see you," commented the former ship. "Were you behind me?"

Steel smiled. "I was, but I stopped and hid when I heard you. Do not feel bad. I was a warrior, stealth is in my nature."

Gilly frowned. This woman intimidated her. "I can be silent," she said. "On the sea."

Dag laughed. "We all have had oddities adjusting to this form. Please, sit," he said, gesturing to some crates he had carried in. "We have much to discuss."

Steel wasted no time. "Do you have a plan for becoming human?"

"I did," he answered the former sword. "However it did not work out."

The women sighed.

"We must not get discouraged. The humans have returned from a quest to find answers as well. Of course, they are hoping for the opposite outcome. However, I would very much like to find out what they learned."

He looked at the women. "I fear I will learn little from my former owner," he said. "The two of you however..."

Gilly looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"Get me information. Find out from the pirate or any of the others what they discovered."

"You are close to the Captain," said Steel to Gilly.

"He will not confide in me."

"Then you must be clever," said Dag. He turned to Steel. "You must try as well. Perhaps you can learn something from the Prince as to what his daughter has confided to him. You may even be able to learn from his daughter directly."

"I will try."

"So will I," said Gilly.

"Good. You must hurry. If they have found an answer, we may be running out of time in our quest to stay human. If you must speak with me, meet me discreetly at the pawn shop or perhaps here, but be careful. We must not let them figure out that we are working together."

"Yes, Dag," said Gilly.

Steel nodded.

The next morning, Emma walked from her parent's place toward the diner. She had slipped out of Killian's room early in the morning again. Thankfully, this time her dad didn't catch her.

As she walked she passed Text, ripping up the Naboombu confinement of the travelers painting. "That bad, huh?" she asked.

He chuckled. "It was quite good, however it did not come to be so it must cease to exist."

"Really?"

"That is the nature of my gift," said Text. He sat down and picked up his paint brush.

"Do you see these...visions...all at once?"

"Sometimes. Lately, no. They are bits and pieces. Sometimes I have no idea what they are."

He began to paint with black color in small circular strokes in the middle of the painting. Emma stood there, mesmerized for a few minutes. "It's a pot."

"Is it?" he asked.

"Yeah, some sort of...cooking pot."

"Hmm. Perhaps," he said, continuing to paint.

She wondered if the painting would depict a cooking scene or a magic ritual. She guessed it would be magic, in this town. She sighed. It was no good standing there and watching him paint for hours. She would just have to wait. She moved on to meet with Killian.

At that moment, Gilly was knocking on Killian's door. He opened it with a smile but a hint of disappointment.

"Good morning."

"Hi," he said with a strained smile.

"I was hoping to hear about your trip," she said. "You know how much I loved to travel." She smiled pleasantly.

Killain laughed. "Yes, I do indeed. We had quite the adventure together."

She broke into a bright smile. "We did." She had to will herself not to touch him or beg him for another chance. She had a mission. "It's been a while since I've had an adventure. Would you mind sharing your recent excursion with me? Please, just a little?"

"I don't know, Gilly."

"Nothing important, Killian, just...I want to hear about the land...and sea."

"How about a hotel that actually talked?" asked a voice. They turned to see Emma. "That's a whopper of a story and it isn't even a lie."

Killian laughed. "Naboombu is quite a land. We could...I suppose, tell her pieces of our tale?"

Emma smiled and nodded. "If you don't mind, the three of us, together?" she asked as she threaded her arm through the crook of Killian's elbow.

Gilly noticed the possessive move of course, but made herself give a soft, unfazed smile. "I don't mind. Killian was right, I need to meet people. You and I, Emma, we hardly know each other. We should start."

Killian smiled, so did Emma. "So...breakfast?" she asked.

"Yes," she answered, "but I am sorry. I do not like grilled cheese."

Emma looked at them. Killian laughed. "It was her first meal."

"And you had her try it for breakfast? Killian that's usually a lunch dish. Only weirdos like me like it at breakfast." She rolled her eyes and looked back to Gilly. "Have you tried pancakes?"

Gilly shook her head.

"Well, come on girl! You don't know what you've been missing." She let go of Killian and took Gilly's hand, pulling her down the hall as Killian followed.

A while later they were eating pancakes and drinking hot chocolate. "This is preferable to the white liquid," said Gilly, setting down her cup. "Not as good as rum, though."

Killian smirked as Emma choked on her cocoa. "You're a bad influence, Pirate. How are your pancakes, Gilly?"

"I like them very much," she said, pouring more syrup over them. "I like this sticky substance especially."

"As do I," said the pirate. "I've thought about attempting to make run with it."

For the second time that morning, Emma spewed her hot chocolate. "Are you serious?"

He just laughed.

Ruby came by, with a side order of sausage. "You know, since you seem to like those," she said to Gilly, nodding to the pancakes. "I could teach you to make them."

Gilly laughed. "I believe you are scheming to commandeer my labor once more."

Ruby smiled. "Maybe. The fact is that the more skills you can learn, the better it will be for you in the long run. I'm just helping you prepare for the future. You may be in this form a while."

Gilly saw a sad, concerned look pass between Emma and Killian. To break the sudden awkward silence, she asked, "Would you tell me more about the lady with the pot that made tea in her belly?"

"Excuse me?" asked a shock Ruby. Emma and Killian laughed.

"That's about all there is to tell about her," said Emma. "If I think about it too much, I get a sick feeling towards tea."

Killian nodded. "Indeed."

"Me too, in fact...I'm leaving," Ruby said, moving off to work other tables. "I'll get back to you about the pancakes, Gilly.

The former ship chuckled. Then she turned back to Emma and Killian. "Why did Astaroth leave this Price woman there...in the strange land?" she asked.

"To punish her."

"Because she stole items magic?" she asked.

The other two nodded.

"I suppose they were valuable to him."

"I suppose," said Killian.

Gilly sighed. She wasn't learning anything of value. Then Emma's phone rang. She excused herself and took the call away from the table.

Killian looked at Gilly and smiled. "Thank you, Gilly, for trying to get along with Emma."

"You were right. I was too...dependent on you. Plus, if I am to stay in this form, I must get along with others."

Killian smiled, but again there was a sadness to his eyes. "I appreciate it, Gilly."

"Emma is important to you Killian," she said. "Therefore, I will try to become...friends...with her."

He smiled widely, then looked away and cleared his throat.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Gilly, perhaps I should speak with you...about something...uncomfortable..."

"Killian," Emma said, interrupting. "Regina is ready. She wants us to meet with her."

"Right," he said. He looked at Gilly. "We will speak...soon."

She nodded.

"Thank you for eating with us, Gilly," he said, his playful smile coming back.

"Yeah, it was fun," said Emma.

Gilly nodded. "It was. Perhaps I will see you both later?"

They nodded. "Perhaps. What shall you do today, Gilly?" he asked.

She chuckled. "I believe Ruby has devised some work for me."

"I think that is good," said Killian.

"Me too," said Emma. She and Killian said goodbye and left the diner, holding hands.

Gilly watched, then carefully, quietly, she followed them.

Dag was careful to be in his room in the morning, so neither Gold would suspect that he was up to anything. He followed them to the pawn shop and even helped Belle with inventory. He knew though, that something was on Gold's mind.

It was obvious in the triumphant glow in the wizard's eye. When Gold asked Belle to get something to eat for him at Granny's, Dag cast a freeze spell on her, just as her hand touched the pawn shop door.

"Undo it," hissed the wizard.

Dag smiled. "I have not harmed her, and I won't, as long as you cooperate."

The wizard raised his hand.

"Ah-ah," said Dag, quickly closing his hand. Belle gasped.

Gold stopped immediately, dropping his hand. "Very well, it would seem you have me."

"Weak, susceptible human emotions," Dag sneered. "You have all this power and you are so easily undone by your humanity."

"Let Belle go."

"Submit to me, Wizard, and I will."

"Not until she's free and unharmed."

"Very well. Give me your word, on the life of your grandson," he said calmly as Gold's eyes filled with dark hate, "And I will release your lovely Belle. Just vow to me that you will not use your magic."

Gold stared at Belle. "I vow it."

Dag smiled and let Belle go. He quickly cast the freeze spell on Gold. The wizard remained still, but looked fine, so as Belle turned to smile quickly at him, she was unaware anything had happened and she continued on her errand. As she walked away, Dag smiled at the wizard, and then made them both vanish in a haze of black smoke.

End of Chapter Twenty


	21. Chapter 21

1082 Words this Chapter. Short chapter, I'm posting the next one with it.

Chapter Twenty-One, Alive

Emma and Hook met Regina at her office in City Hall. "Thank you for coming," she said. "I've made a small batch of potion. I thought we'd try it out on one of them first. I don't want to duplicate any of Astaroth's horrible mistakes."

"Good thinking, Lass," said Hook. "It's kind of you too."

Regina nodded. "There's no reason to cause them pain." She sighed. "I'll get Appleseed. He's outside in the trees."

"No, he isn't," said a voice. Bugsy walked in. "Henry and I were hanging out today. We found the tree guy moping outside. Henry took him back to Mary-Margaret's home to show him some dancing videos or something."

Regina laughed.

Bugsy looked at Emma. "I want to go first."

"What...are...are you sure?" Emma asked, upset.

He smiled. "I don't belong like this," he said. "I miss...me. Cruising the roads, occasionally going off and into a ditch," he said with a smirk. She shared it. "I miss you, Em. We were a team and we can't be like that if I'm human."

"We'd figure it out."

"Nah, besides, you said the spell can't go on or it would drain your life. I can't do that to you."

"You told him?" asked Regina.

Emma nodded. "I...I was a little bummed last night," she said and looked at Hook. "After... well, after I left. When I got home, Bugsy was still up. We talked. I guess I wanted his...opinion."

Killian nodded. "I understand, Love."

"It's really alright, Ems," said the former car. "I told you that last night. I meant it."

"I know," Emma said, "But...maybe we can figure out some way to fix it, so we can both live."

"Ems, no. I won't risk it. You're my..." He sighed. "You're my Emma."

Behind her, Killian smiled. "You have a noble vehicle there, Swan."

"Yeah," she said. She gave Bugsy a big smile. "I'll miss you...like this, I mean."

"Don't worry, I'll still be here, just...looking a little better." He chuckled and gave her a big hug then nodded to Regina.

"This won't hurt," Regina told him. "I just need some hair."

After she took the clipping from him, she put it in the potion. With one last look at Emma and then Bugsy, she began reciting the spell.

Bugsy moaned and grabbed his stomach. Emma rushed to his side. "I thought you said it wouldn't hurt!"

"I meant the hair cutting," snapped Regina. Her tone softened. "I didn't know about the affects of the spell. I'm sorry."

"It's OK. It's not bad," said Bugsy. "Just a little flipping on the inside. I'm a little dizzy too." Emma frowned, holding onto him. He began to gasp. "We should...probably...go to the street?" he suggested.

"Eglantine said it would take a while," said Emma.

"I want to be ready," said Bugsy, "Plus...the queen wouldn't like it if I squished her stuff."

Regina gave him a soft smile. "Emma has insurance, I'm sure."

He laughed.

"Bugsy is correct, though, Emma," said Killian. "He requires more room."

She nodded. She and Killian helped him and they walked out to the curb.

The spell took a while to happen. Bugsy got weaker, eventually lying down in the street, by the curb. Emma stayed with him.

"Are you in pain?" she asked.

He shook his head.

Emma frowned, watching him. She looked back at Regina, standing in her yard. She shrugged back.

"Oh...something's happ...happening," whispered Bugsy. "I feel it now. It's com...ing."

Emma tried to hold on to her composure, but couldn't. She burst out in tears.

"It's OK, Ems...don't cry," Bugsy whispered.

Killian, always by her side, put an arm around her.

"Don't...want you to...go," she mumbled while sobbing.

Bugsy smiled and turned to her. "Be...alright. See.. you soon," he whispered.

Emma bent over him, giving him a soft kiss on his cheek. "I'll keep you with me, Bugsy, always."

He smiled. "Just...until...I rust out. Safety...first..." He let out a long gasp as a yellowish glow formed at his toes.

Killian pulled her back. "I think the time has arrived, Emma," he said gently.

"He's right," said Regina, as they moved back by her. "It's happening."

Emma nodded, grabbing tightly to Killian.

Bugsy shimmered, the glow moving up his body until it covered him. He glowed, brighter and brighter. Then the glow turned into a thick golden mass, so thick that they couldn't see him anymore.

Emma looked away, shielding herself inside Killian's arms.

Finally the glowing mass dissipated.

"It worked," Regina said.

Emma looked up. There it was, her yellow bug. She wiped her tears and shakily walked toward it, Killian still holding to her. She stretched out her hand. Gently she touched her car, then stroked it's surface tenderly.

"Are you alright, Emma?" he asked.

She sniffled and nodded. "It's a great little car."

"Indeed."

"He...did it for me, you know."

"I mostly definitely do," he said, his voice choking up. "He was very noble."

"I'll give you...a moment," Regina said. She didn't make any snide comments or belittle the fact that a grown woman was crying over a metal hunk of automobile. She understood. In fact, she felt a lump forming in her stomach as she thought of Appleseed. She walked back to her door, looking back at them before she went inside.

"Poor Bugsy, he shouldn't have had to make that choice," Emma whispered.

"It's not your fault, Emma," Killian said.

"I know. It's Astaroth's."

Killian nodded, pulling her back into his arms. She gratefully went, hugging him tightly. "I miss Bugsy," she said with a whimper. "I know it's silly. He was a car, which I still have, but...I miss him."

"It's not silly, Emma. He had quite the personality."

She chuckled in her pirate's arms. "He did."

"And I am sure, Love," Killian said softly, "that he misses you too, in whatever way that he can."

She nodded.

As they stood there, wrapped in each other, they heard a soft honk. They let each other go and looked at the car.

Then they laughed.

"He's still in there," she whispered with a smile, her hand going to the bug's hood.

Killian smiled. "I have no doubt."

She sighed, patting her car. "Good Bugsy."

Behind them, obscured in the bushes was a witness, silently crying and trembling with fear and sorrow.

End of Chapter Twenty-One


	22. Chapter 22

1508 Words this Chapter. Second of the two chapter posting today.

Chapter Twenty-Two, Alive

Later, Gilly found Dag with Steel in the cemetery hideout. She told him about the strange, sad incident she witnessed.

"So Bugsy is a car again?" he asked

Gilly nodded sadly.

"It appears," commented Steel, "that the humans have discovered how to undo the spell."

Dag was thinking and stroking his chin. "The evil queen said she did not want to duplicate Astaroth's mistakes. I take it then that the spell was conceived through trial and error." He sighed. "That could mean that I need the spell to undo it."

He picked up one of Gold's books. "I had been working on a spell to boost the energy of our lives. I was unsuccessful. I think perhaps now I know why. What Gilly described about the hair and Bugsy's statement that he wouldn't drain Emma's life intrigues me. It would seem that our lives our linked to our owners. We need to take that link over, take their life energy."

Gilly gasped. "No."

"Hmm. The hair, it allowed the spell to take what life force Busgy had and then sever the link, giving the life energy fully back to Emma. That link accounts for how all the humans got weak at first and why I and Gold are so linked that we can feel each other."

"Bugsy gave his life for Emma," said Gilly softly.

"He was a fool," commented Steel.

Gilly glared at her. "Why?"

"He owed her nothing. Just as we own our former owners nothing."

Gilly frowned.

"Whatever your feelings are, the truth is," said Dag, "that you cannot live while your owner lives."

Gilly began to sob. "Killian."

"Thank you Gilly," said Dag, ignoring her grief. "You have brought us much needed information. We now know that he humans have a means to undo us. We must act quickly or we will be doomed."

"Is it not already too late?" asked Steel.

Dag smiled. "Not if we keep our hair and any other tokens to ourselves," he siad, "however we do not have all we need."

"Hair from our owners," said Steel.

"Yes, we need their spell as well. I might be able to make this one work," he said, nodding to the book in his hands, "But we don't have much time. We can not waste it on a spell that could fail."

"They'll have it guarded," said Steel.

Dag laughed. "I'm confident I can find a way through anything the Evil Queen has thrown up for protection. She learned her magic from the Dark One, after all." He smiled smugly. "That's me, at least partially."

He looked to the women. "You have new chores. You must procure the hair from the prince and the pirate. I will take care of my own need, Gold."

Steel nodded.

Gilly shook her hair wildly. "No! I cannot! I would never allow Killian to die for me!"

Dag looked at Gilly. "What if...his life energy could be replaced with another human's?"

She calmed for a moment. "Could it?" she asked hopefully. Then she suddenly shook her head. "No, I mean...I...I don't know. It is still killing."

Steel scoffed. "You are a pirate."

Gilly glared at her. "I was a ship! I never killed!"

Steel smiled a creepy, toothy grin. "You attacked ships, sending many humans to watery deaths."

"I was used in attacks! I never fired upon people. I never boarded. I never committed violence myself."

"Your owner did," said Dag.

"Yes...he...did bad things. He was a pirate, for a time. He wasn't always though, and I wasn't always a pirate ship. I was once a naval vessel. No matter who I served, I was always a home, a refuge in the storm. I took care of people."

Dag stepped close to her. "Most of all, you took care of him."

She nodded, tears in her eyes. "Yes."

"You must sometimes take drastic action to get what you want," Dag said. She nodded. "I know of no other way to save the pirate and you, Gilly."

She sobbed softly. "Who...who would have...to be the one?"

"To take Killian Jones' place?"

"Yes."

Dag sighed, looking at her. "It must be someone he loves a great deal in order to form a link to his life force. Is there anyone the pirate loves that much?"

Gilly's tears kept coming. She nodded. "Emma."

"That's the perfect solution," said Steel. "It saves the pirate and you but also removes the other woman from his life. Convenient."

Gilly looked at her, shocked by her bluntness and the callousness in the statement. "But she'll die! I...I don't...know...if I can do it. You are both talking about...killing Emma."

"Actually, we are talking about replacing Hook in the spell," said Dag. "Unfortunately, it requires her death."

"I...can't do that. I...can't."

Steel shrugged. "Then don't. Allow yourself to go back to being a ship, living without emotions or dreams as Emma Swan walks literally over you with your man."

Gilly glared at her. "You are cold...as steel."

"I know."

Dag chuckled, giving Steel a stern look that made her back away and remain silent. Then he moved closer to Gilly and took her hand. Softly, kindly, he said to her, "Gilly, you have a heart that has great potential to love. Why should you deny it? Why should Emma Swan be allowed a human life? Because she was born to it? Who made those rules? Is it fair...to you?"

Gilly just stared.

"You love Killian," he said.

She nodded. "Yes."

"Do you think he could love you?"

"I do," she said, blubbering. "I know he could!"

"Then why deny the two of you long, happy lives? Live, Gilly. Live with the pirate, as his woman."

"It's wrong," said Gilly. "Just because we both love the same man..."

Dag smiled. "I confess that I'm a bit surprised at your reluctance. She stole him from you."

Gilly crossed her arms. "It wasn't...I was a hunk of wood and sail. I could hardly compete with Emma Swan."

"Now you can, besides, he traded you for her. Don't you hate her?"

She sighed. "No, not really," Gilly said. "If I'm honest, no, I don't hate her. I hate what he did. I hate that he loves her. I hate that now I could be something more to him if he'd only see."

"Perhaps he would, if Emma was gone."

Gilly was quiet.

Dag looked at Steel and nodded. The former sword understood that this was his unspoken permission to speak. "You want him," said Steel. "Take him.

"It's not that easy."

Steel scoffed. "Isn't it?"

"She is the only one who can take the pirate's place as your life source, Gilly," Dag reminded her. "Unless you choose to die. I personally think it would be a waste. You may not have been born human, Gilly, but you make a wonderful woman."

She smiled. "I...try. I would continue to try. I would be so good to Killian."

"Of course you would," said Dag, "and not just to him. You'd be an asset to Storybrooke. You'd be like a new mother to Henry."

Gilly gasped. "Poor Henry!"

"Henry has the former Evil Queen to be a mother to him," said Steel, "and you can help him with his sorrow as well, just as you will with your beloved captain."

Gilly gave a guilty smile. "I will do all in my power to ease their suffering."

Dag smiled, with a hint of triumph. "You are kind."

Gilly shook her head. "I am not. I simply...have no choice."

"Not if you wish to live with your captain."

Gilly nodded, but in her head was a nagging thought: she did have a choice. She was just choosing the selfish, even evil one.

"Is it settled?" asked Dag.

Gilly closed her eyes and gave a light nod.

"Then we need the hair," said Dag. He went to another book. "I have another spell that I will use to make the transfer from Killian to Emma. That means I need his hair as well."

"But...he will not come to harm?"

"No, Gilly."

"Good."

"Now, I would hurry," said Dag. "The humans are working on their own spells. We must cast ours before they do." He smiled. "If they try to take hair or a nail clipping from you, I'd stop them." He laughed.

"Come, Gilly," said Steel. "We must get the hair."

"What about you, Dag?"

He smiled. "Do not worry. I have my fate in hand." Gilly nodded and left the camp with the former sword. Once they were gone, Dag actually giggled as he walked over to the new addition to his camp: a worn, old, seemingly empty coffin.

He sat down on it. "I hope I'm not too heavy, for you, Wizard," he said to the coffin with a wide grin.

End of Chapter Twenty-Two


	23. Chapter 23

2516 Words this Chapter. It's long, I apologize.

Chapter Twenty-Three

Killian and Emma were still with Regina at the mayor's office when Robin arrived with Beau. "Good morning," Robin said with a bow toward them. He looked to Emma. "Your father came by the camp."

"You know then?" asked Emma, with a glance to Beau.

The former bow nodded. "I assure you that the Arrows and I have no intention of continuing to live at Robin's expense. We will do whatever you advise."

"Is there no way to allow them to live?" asked Robin.

Emma shook her head sadly. "No," she said. "Bugsy...already went back..." She was overcome with emotion and stopped talking.

"I see," said Robin. "I am sorry."

"Do not feel badly, my lady Emma," said Beau, "I understand completely why he did it. It was not a hard choice to make, I am sure." She looked at him. "He was a good man."

She smiled. "He was."

"We cannot take innocent lives," said Beau. He looked at Robin. "Certainly not the life of someone who has taken care of us and entrusted us with that life on more then one occasion."

Robin blushed lightly but gave him a gentle grin.

Beau now looked back to Emma. "Bugsy felt the same way."

Emma smiled, tears in her eyes, and nodded.

Robin sighed. "You are honorable," he said to Beau. "Worthy of life."

Beau chuckled. "We had lives. Yes, they were very different, and perhaps our existences may not meet the standard definition for life that you all know. In truth this life has been a novelty."

He walked close to Robin, laying his hand on Robin's shoulder. "We truly wish to go back to our original forms. We only ask that we be allowed to continue to serve you and the people of Storybrooke, for that we would be grateful."

Robin smiled and patted his hand. "Of course, I would not dream of protecting those I love without you, but, Beau, know this...I am humbled." Beau chuckled.

Emma smiled and looked at Killian who smiled back.

Robin spoke to the others. "The Arrows wish to stay with the Merry Men until...it is their time."

"Whenever," said Regina.

"Why not give them a while longer," said Emma. Regina looked at her. "Just...let them be...alive in this way, a little longer."

Killian took her hand.

Robin bowed toward her. "We shall await word in my camp."

Regina nodded. Beau and Robin then left.

Emma wiped her eyes.

"Are you OK, Emma?" asked Regina. "You're taking this hard."

"I'm fine."

Regina sighed. "Appleseed is still with Henry. I think I'll give them more time too."

Emma smiled. "Yeah."

Killian gave a long sigh. "I shall go and speak with Gilly."

Emma turned. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, Emma. It must be done," he said. "I shall be gentle but...it will be difficult." He sighed. "I have no fear. She will not endanger me. She will gladly do what must be done, as Bugsy did."

Emma nodded. "Want me to come?"

He shook his head. "No, thank you. It will be an uncomfortable conversation. I should perform it alone."

She gave him a hug. "Alright, but if you need me, just call." He nodded. "I'll find Text. We need his hair for Henry. I'll find you later."

He smiled sadly and nodded. "I will be in need of your comfort, I am sure."

She smiled. "Just ask," she whispered. He kissed her hand.

They nodded to Regina and left, leaving her alone in the office. She sat quietly at her desk, until she felt that she was no longer alone.

She saw no one, but her hair was standing up on her arms and neck. Something was not right.

"Who's there?" She stood up, igniting a fire ball. "I warn you. Show yourself or I'll start lighting this room on fire. I have lots of fire insurance..."

She heard a laugh then saw a flash. Suddenly she stopped talking, stopped moving. She was frozen.

Dag appeared right in front of her. "It's an easy task to break your wards, even easier to immobilize you, Evil Queen," he gloated. "When you've been around as long as the Dark One, you learn many things." He moved around her office, searching.

He looked through her things, finally finding the piece of paper they'd brought from Naboombu. He smiled. He waved his hand over it, duplicating the spell in his memory. He then walked back to her and smiled at her frozen expression. "Perhaps I should kill you..."

"But, I have so much to do," he said with a chuckle. "You're not that much opposition anyway. I'll kill you later." He gave her one last smug smile, then disappeared.

Once he was gone, Regina unfroze. She looked around, confused. She felt at once that whatever, whoever it was, they were gone. She ran to the desk, looking for the spell. It was there.

She sighed with relief and sat down, but she could not shake the uncomfortable feeling. Someone had been there. Why? Worse, how? Her magical shields should have kept them out. She drummed her fingers on her desk. "I have a bad feeling..."

Killian had gone to Granny's diner, but Gilly was not there. Ruby had not seen her for some time. He went to her room, she did not answer. He frowned. Where could she be?

Emma meanwhile, went to her parents' place. She walked inside and stopped.

Music was booming and there was quite a sight in front of her. Henry and the tall, lanky form of Appleseed were in front of the television playing one of Henry's video games, apparently this one was a dancing challenge.

She wore a slight smile as she walked closer. Loudly she said, "Hi guys..."

Henry looked over. "Hey, mom."

Appleseed looked up and smiled, in the middle of some deep knee bends followed by some wiggly butt moves. "Your boy is entertaining me with good, clean, real dancing fun. Do you approve?"

She had to giggle. "Surprisingly, yes."

Henry laughed. "He's really good."

"Bless you, Henry. I always liked you," said Appleseed. "May we go back to the lesson on the 'break dancing?"

Henry shook his head, laughing more. "Sure."

"Just don't break anything," said Emma. "Especially no furniture and I need the TV to catch up on Netflix."

"Don't worry, Mom."

"Yes, Sheriff, I am very graceful."

"Good to know," she said with a chuckled. "Listen, have either of you seen Text today?"

"No, but he's always in the town square, painting," Henry said as he used the X-box controller.

She shook her head. "I walked through there. He's not."

"Really? That's strange."

"We need to find him, quickly."

Henry looked at her. "You found the answer, didn't you, to how to change these guys back?"

"Yeah, after a very strange trip. We did."

Appleseed looked up. "Then I must go to the Queen and prepare to leave this life." He turned to Henry. "I am sorry, but I must call an end to our entertainment. Thank you, Henry. Do come to the orchard and visit me when I'm back to my original life, eh?"

Henry nodded. "I will. I promise."

Appleseed smiled.

"Wait, Appleseed. I need to find Text. Do you have any idea where he might be?" Emma asked.

He shook his head. "No, although, perhaps Dag does. He has been...interested...in our lives lately."

Emma's eyebrows shot up. "Has he?"

"Hmm. He asked me if I enjoyed being a human. I told him not as much as I had. I also advised him that I was ready to leave my human form, whenever it became possible. He told me to come and see him if I changed my mind."

Emma sighed. "I wonder what he had in mind," she muttered, but she had a nasty suspicion. "Did he say where you should go to 'come and see' him?"

Appleseed looked surprised at her question. "I assumed he meant the pawn shop, Sheriff. It seemed rather obvious to me."

"Too obvious," she said. Just then she got a call. "Hello? Killian. Really? Gilly's gone? I'm not sure, but I think Text has disappeared too. I have a bad feeling that Dag may be gathering them together. OK, I'll wait here for you."

She ended the call. "Appleseed, I think you should stay here, so I know where you are. Things, um, former things, are vanishing."

"Are you sure they have not simply gone back to their prior forms?" he asked.

She chuckled. "Gilly would be easy to spot in ship form," she said. "Killian checked the docks. She's not there."

"The book wouldn't be so easy to find," said Henry.

"No, but...I don't know, Kid. Let's all just stay here until the others get here. I'll call Regina and let her know that something may be going on."

A short time later, Killian, David, Mary-Margaret, and Regina all met at the apartment.

"I'm telling you," Emma said. "It's no coincidence. Text has been stuck in the center of town since this mess began, but as soon as we have a way to turn him back, he's missing. So is Gilly."

"So is Steel," said David.

Emma shook her head.

"You are right, Swan. It is too coincidental."

"There's more bad news," said Regina. "Someone was in my office. I know it. The spell isn't missing, nothing is, but someone was there, and...the spell was out, I was working on it. It is possible that they could copy it or something."

"I don't mean to be critical, Regina," said Mary-Margaret, "but maybe you should have magically protected it."

"I did," answered the former queen. "I have protective barriers over my office and house. They broke through them."

"Could Dag have that power?" asked Killian.

"Certainly. He is the Dark One, after all," she said. "Besides, we don't know what the link to Gold does. Maybe it's possible that it didn't work because he's linked to Gold. I only spelled the office to keep out Astaroth and anyone not a resident of Storybrooke."

"Can you make a protection spell specific against Dag?" asked Mary-Margaret.

"Not without something of his," said Regina. "If I can get something of Gold's I can spell it against Gold, and hopefully that will keep Dag out through the link. Gold will just have to deal with not being able get into my office. I doubt he'll care, really."

"It's probably too late to matter," she muttered. "I'm guessing Dag has the spell."

Emma took in a deep breath. "Not good."

"You have nothing to worry about," snapped Regina. "Your life force went back to normal with Bugsy."

Emma turned red. "Henry is still at risk! So is Killian, so is my father!" she cried, her arms flailing about with emotion.

"Swan, it will be fine," Killian said, reaching for her hand.

Regina looked at Henry and winced. "You'll be fine, Henry, the pirate is right. We'll find the book and..."

"I know mom," he said with a smile. "I'm not worried."

Emma took a deep breath and forced herself to calm down, for him. She smiled and hugged him. "We'll make everything normal again." He scoffed. "OK, normal for here."

David nodded. "We'll find Dag and stop him."

"My Queen?" asked Appleseed. "If Dag is up to no good, might I suggest that you cast your spell now? You must save yourself, especially if you are to be of help to your son and the others."

She looked warmly at him. "I suppose you're right. Thank you, Appleseed." She looked at the others. "I'll go back to my office with Appleseed and cast my spell. If you find the others, I suggest you get the hair and get back to me as soon as possible."

She was about to leave when there was rapid knocking on the door.

Mary-Margaret opened it to find a frantic Belle. "Rumple is gone!"

"What?"

"He asked me to get some food at Granny's and when I got back, he and Dag were gone! I've looked all over town. I can't find him!"

"That's not good," said Regina.

"Dag's definitely behind this," Emma said.

"It would seem they are launching a counter plan," said Killian. He sighed. "Gilly may be involved with them."

"You were right though," Emma said, "she wouldn't risk you."

"Desperate times," said Regina, "make people do things they thought they never would."

"We need to find them!" cried Belle.

"You think so, bookworm?" asked Regina.

"Let's split up and search," said David. "Mary-Margaret, you and Henry better stay with Regina."

"Why?" asked Mary-Margaret. "I'm not affected by the spell."

"They could try to use you against David," said Emma.

"Use..." began Mary-Margaret, her eyes getting bigger. She looked at the baby in her arms. "Would they try to use Neal?"

Everyone was quiet for a moment. Emma looked at her mother and baby brother.

"No!" cried Mary-Margaret, holding Neal tighter.

Emma sighed, then said, "Regina's right, they're desperate. We can't take risks."

"And we won't," said Killian. "I offer my services, to protect you all."

Emma smiled at him. "Thank you," she whispered.

Regina looked at Mary-Margaret. "If you'd feel better here, we'll stay. I should magically protect this place anyway," she said. "This time, no one comes in but us. I'll need to go back to my home first, get some ingredients. Won't take long."

David looked at his wife and son. "Fine."

Mary-Margaret nodded.

"Ooh, then I shall continue my dance education," said Appleseed, "Until the spell is ready."

"I think we'll have to hold off on that, Appleseed," said Regina. "As long as you're inside my magical protections, I should be safe as well."

He nodded then turned back to the X-box, studying how to break dance.

Emma shot another glance at Henry. He was still confident. "It will be OK," he said. "I believe in you, in all of you," he said.

She smiled and looked at Killian, "Let's go find these...things."

He nodded.

David kissed Mary-Margaret and Neal, then looked to Regina. "Maybe I should stay, until Regina gets back and puts up the magical protection."

Mary-Margaret sighed. "I'm not helpless."

"I know..." he started to say.

"Besides, I'll only be a few minutes," said Regina.

"We'll be fine while she's gone," said Mary-Margaret. She walked to a closet they kept locked, opened it, and pulled out her bow and arrows, then a smaller, thinner sword. "Like I said, not helpless."

David chuckled and kissed her. "I know." He looked back at Regina. "Make it quick, huh?"

She nodded.

David and Belle left along with Emma and Killian to find Gold and the missing 'things.'

End of Chapter Twenty-Three


	24. Chapter 24

1660 Words this Chapter. Notes: This chapter gave me fits. I kept finding holes in my logic or story strands I forgot to tie up...ugh! I hope this OK. I'm tired of re-reading and re-writing it!

Chapter Twenty-Four

Steel and Gilly arrived at David and Mary-Margaret's apartment to find it full of life.

"What is that loud, disturbing noise?" asked Steel.

Gilly shook her head. "I believe it is music, but is unlike any that was ever played on board me. I do not like it," she said, shaking her head and covering her ears.

Steel paced in the hall outside the door. She sighed. "We must employ some ruse to make them leave."

Gilly nodded. "Perhaps, the phone device," she said. "Ruby showed me how to operate the one in my room."

"How would that help us?"

"I could phone Emma's mother," said Gilly. "Perhaps tell her that Emma was wounded? I could say that Killian is wounded as well or he is indisposed, that he gave me her number with instructions to ask her to come at once and help."

Steel sighed. "That would tip our hand."

Gilly scoffed. "They know we wish to remain human. They will deduce we are involved soon enough."

Steel nodded. "Once we have the hair, we shall implement the spell and proceed." She thought a bit more. "Very well, let us go to your room and employ your suggestion."

"We can retrieve Killian's hair at the same time."

They left and headed back to the rooming house.

"We must use extreme caution," Steel whispered as they arrived. Gilly nodded and they carefully avoided everyone. Gilly was a bundle of nerves, as they reached Killian's room.

"I can open the door," whispered Steel, pulling a small knife she had acquired.

Gilly gave a soft, almost embarrassed grin. "So can I." She pulled one of the shell decorations from the bodice of her ocean blue gown, revealing that it was actually a brooch. She pulled the pin out slightly and used it to open the lock.

Steel raised an eyebrow.

"Pirate," Gilly said simply and she crept in.

She went to Killian's dresser and found a simple black comb. She lovingly caressed the short hairs before grabbing them.

"Good," said Steel. "Now, we must complete the rest of our goals."

Gilly nodded. She began walking to her room. "Perhaps...I should phone from Killian's room. It would give the illusion that I am with him, that the need for Emma's mother is great."

Steel smiled. "How very cunning, Gilly."

Gilly blushed. "I am...focused on the goal," she said. She thought, 'and I am not thinking of what I am really doing to Emma and those she loves.' She began to dial, as Ruby had showed her. The waitress had taught her how to use the operator to find any number in town. She then phoned Mary-Margaret.

Steel watched as Gilly performed the ruse. "You must come at once! To Killian's room! Yes, Emma is in danger! No, there is no time to find someone else. Come!" She then hung up the phone.

Steel smiled. They left the rooming house and made their way back to the apartment. They were very careful to avoid running into Mary-Margaret. They did see her running frantically toward Granny's. She carried Neal and Henry ran beside her.

"The boy was with her as well," said Steel.

"It is good then that they left," said Gilly as they walked into the building. "I would not wish to meet anyone inside. They went into the apartment.

Gilly frowned. "The music plays."

"They must have left it on in their haste," said Steel.

Gilly nodded, then opened the locked door as she had at Killian's.

As soon as they walked inside they realized their mistake. The apartment was not empty. Luckily, the music was too loud for Appleseed to hear. They discovered, as they kept low and moved carefully, that he was too engrossed in his activity to notice them.

They were very quiet as they crept to the bathroom. Steel quietly looked through the cabinets as Gilly kept watch on the dancing Appleseed. Steel smiled as she found a comb and several strands of short blond hair on it.

"I have the hair," she whispered very quietly.

Gilly eyed Appleseed. "Are you sure they are his?"

"Yes. His lady's hair is darker," said Steel.

Appleseed suddenly spun. Steel ducked back inside the bathroom, as Gilly dropped to the floor. They waited. Slowly Steel peeked out. Appleseed kept dancing.

"He did not see us," she whispered softly.

Gilly carefully stood up. She sighed with relief. "We must get Emma's hair."

"Then we must locate her place of rest."

Gilly nodded. Carefully they looked around. They would need to pass Appleseed to get to other rooms. They moved slowly and quietly. Gilly went on alone, leaving Steel to keep watch. If he observed them, she would have to take action.

In preparation, she found a strange apparatus. It had a long metal pole, with many smaller, thinner poles attached to it and to a strange, folded fabric. It looked like the thing unfolded, to what purpose, she did not know. She did not care, she could wield it as a club, if need be.

Gilly finally found a room that seemed to be Emma's. She recognized the leather jacket on the bed. She went to the dresser and saw a brush with several long blond hairs. Her fingers trembled as she removed them.

She reunited with Steel who crouched behind a chair, holding an umbrella as a weapon. (She had come across the contraption when she was looking for towels in the diner's tiny closet room. Ruby thought it quite humorous as she explained the object's function.)

As Appleseed continued to dance cluelessly in front of them, Gilly held up the hair. Steel nodded and lay down the umbrella. They moved quietly to the door. Gilly left first, then Steel backed out, still watching Appleseed. As she quietly shut the door he moved on to hip hop dance steps. Steel shook her head, perplexed at the strange arm and knee jerks he was doing.

"Let us go," said Gilly, "before Emma's family returns."

Steel nodded and they left.

Mary-Margaret paced inside Killian's room. "All I know, Emma," she said into her cell phone, "is that Gilly called saying you and Killian were hurt and I should come to his room at once! Well, I'm here!"

Emma shook her head. "I'm sorry, Mom, but I promise, I'm fine and so is Killian."

Mary-Margaret sighed, sitting on Killian's bed. "OK." She took a deep breath and then chuckled. "You're fine."

"Yes."

Her mother giggled, resting her head against the infant in her arms.

"I'm sorry you were scared," said Emma, into the phone.

"Swan," said Killian, pulling her attention briefly away from her cell. "Is she in danger? She was lured out for a reason. She must be alert and aware of her circumstances."

Emma nodded. "Mom, is anyone there?"

"Just Henry and Neal."

"No, I mean...were you followed? Is someone lying in wait?"

"Lying in wait? No, Emma," said Mary-Margaret, moving to Killian's door. She peered out. "No one. The coast is clear."

"OK, look, get back to the apartment, but be careful! They made you leave for a reason."

"Right, Emma," said Mary-Margaret, her hands shaking as she held her son. She looked at Henry. "We'll be fine. We're going straight home, now."

"Good, but stay alert. Make sure no one...harmful...is around and call me back as soon as you get there," Emma said, then hung up.

"We should make our way to them," Killian said. They had gone back to the docks, checking every boat and shack, looking for places Dag might hide. "Perhaps we can be of assistance."

Emma nodded. "I'm calling Dad and Regina too."

"I think that wise."

When Steel and Gilly arrived at the crypt there was a warm glow emanating from it. Inside, Dag stood over the pot, now filled and bubbling over a fire.

"I was not sure you would be here," said Gilly.

Dag smiled. "I have no reason to stay at the crumbly old pawn shop any longer."

"What of Gold?"

Dag's eyes glowed and his face set into a wicked smirk. "He no longer matters. I shall own my destiny as well as all the power of the Dark One." He actually cackled as he opened his fist and brown fibers fell into the potion.

"What was that?" asked Gilly.

"Gold's hair," Dag answered.

"You acquired it," said Steel.

He nodded. "Indeed, I did."

Gilly began to sit on the coffin.

"Do not!" cried Dag.

Gilly looked wide-eyed at him. "Forgive me. I was...fatigued."

He laughed. "Forgive me, Gilly. I just...would prefer if you did not sit there, for now."

Gilly and Steel exchanged looks.

Dag just laughed. "For the moment, that coffin holds something I must treat with care and extreme caution. But soon, it will be an obsolete relic of the past..." Suddenly he felt a stab in his heart. "Oh! I feel it! It's begun!" He laughed loudly. "Soon...I will be human and free from that wizard forever!"

"That is...good," said Steel. "What about us?"

"Do you have the hair?" he asked.

Steel handed over David's. Gilly however, hesitated. "Do you promise that Killian will be fine?"

Dag rolled his eyes. "Yes, yes."

She frowned.

He softened his face and smiled gently. He put his hand around her shoulder. "Have no fear, Gilly," he said. "I have not forgotten that you wish the pirate to live. I will cast a simple replacement spell over the hair and Emma will then be your life force. We shall cast her hair into the potion and Killian will be fine."

She smiled weakly and handed over the hair: long blond strands and shorter dark ones.

"Good," he said, smiling. "We shall all begin our new lives...now."

End of Chapter Twenty-Four


	25. Chapter 25

2014 Words this Chapter. I hope this is OK. I've had to re-write several chapters and I have a huge head ache.

Chapter Twenty-Five, Alive

Meanwhile, Emma and Killian had gone to Robin's camp. They met David there. He had been helping Robin and his men search the woods.

"I just spoke to your mother," David told them. "She, Neal and Henry are back at the apartment. Regina is there now and she's putting up the protections. She really thought she'd be back before anything happened. She feels bad."

Killian's eyebrows went up. "Really? The evil queen does?"

Emma chuckled. "She's come a long way." She sighed. "It wasn't her fault," said Emma.

Killian sighed. "I apologize that my former ship has caused this disturbance."

"It's not just her, Killian," said Emma.

"I know, but I did not think Gilly would sink to this, using an innocent life to save her own life," said Killian.

"What was her plan though?" asked David. "Did she think you were at our place?"

Killian shook his head. "I do not know. Perhaps she had hoped to use Henry against me, or possibly Emma was the target. She could have hoped Emma would be home." He looked at her. "You are my greatest weakness, Love."

She scoffed. "Thanks." They chuckled. Then she sighed. "I'm sorry, Killian."

"Do not be, Emma. You and your family are also great strengths to me."

She smiled. David laughed. "Is this the same cutthroat pirate with the fearsome reputation?"

The pirate chuckled. "Indeed not. However, I do not wish for that knowledge to become widely known."

David laughed again and nodded. "I'll keep it safe."

Emma was blushing. "Me too," she said softly. Killian smiled. Then Emma shook her head. " I still can't believe Gilly is risking you."

"Believe it Emma."

David nodded. "They're desperate. We need to find Dag and the others and stop this."

Robin nodded.

"Where can they be?" asked Emma.

David shook his head.

"We shall continue to search," said Robin. "The woods are vast."

At that moment, over in Dag's camp, Steel, her eyes flashing, dropped David's hair into a pot of brewing potion that already contained Gold's hair.

David staggered back.

"Dad? You OK?"

He shook his head. "I...I don't know. I feel...strange." Then a moment later he collapsed.

"Dad!" Emma screamed.

Killian and Robin hoisted him up. "Into my tent!" ordered Robin. He and the pirate moved the unconscious man, making him comfortable on top of a sleeping bag. Emma dropped beside him. "What's wrong?"

Killian shook his head.

"Is it the spell?" asked Robin. "You said the Price woman warned that it would continue to drain us."

"She said it would happen slowly," Hook said.

"It happened slowly to Bugsy," said Emma, "and I felt nothing. I was fine."

"Something is causing this," Hook advised.

"I shall call Regina," said Robin, stepping out to make the call.

Killian sat beside Emma. "We shall fix this, Swan."

She nodded, her eyes on David, her fingers fanning his hair.

A moment later Robin came back. "Regina is on her way, with your mother," he said to Emma. "Henry wanted to come as well."

Emma just nodded, her eyes focused on her father. "Hang on, Dad. It will be fine," she whispered.

Killian patted her shoulder. "Perhaps I should go back out, try to find Dag and the others..."

Emma jumped up. "No! If this is the spell you could be next!" she cried. She looked at him, terror on her face. "Just...please stay. Stay with me, Killian," she said, her voice thin and cracking.

He gave her a soft smile as he pulled her into his arms. He kissed her head. "Of course, Love. I am right here."

She nodded, rubbing her head against his shoulder. The tears escaped now and she was grateful for his warm, steady comfort.

Inside the crypt, Gilly watched as Dag cast a spell over both Killian and Emma's hair. When he was done, Emma's hair glowed and Gilly felt a quick rush fly through her. "It's working."

Dag smiled. "I hate to say it...oh, why not? I told you so," he said smugly.

She looked at him. "Emma is...my life force?"

Dag nodded.

Back in Robin's camp, Emma felt a sudden weakness and she sagged into Killian's chest.

"Swan?"

"I'm fine, just...worried, I guess."

Killian frowned. He pulled back to look at her. "Are you sure that is all it is?"

She offered a tiny, tearful smile. "Of course, what else could it be?"

He just looked at her, not convinced. Not long after, Regina and Mary-Margaret arrived.

"I have no idea what this could be," said Regina, "other than the spell. They must have cast a counter spell, strengthening the link in favor of the sword woman."

Emma nodded. "She's still missing," Emma said. She looked back toward her father, who was still unconscious.

"David. Please, honey, wake up," whispered his wife. She took his hand and kissed it. "I'm here. I need you, our son needs you, Emma, and Henry...we all need you."

Behind her, Henry looked on, fear and grief heavy on his face. Regina had her arms around him. Emma stood beside them, her hand clutched tightly to Killian's for support.

Mary-Margaret leaned over and kissed her husband. She pulled back, watching. Nothing happened. She heard her grandson sigh.

"It should have worked," Henry said. "True love's kiss always works."

Mary-Margaret looked at him sadly. She held her hand out to him and Henry joined her, sitting on the ground beside his grandfather.

"It's the link," whispered a voice.

"Who is that?" asked Emma.

The voice, a thin rasp whispered again, "He is linked to another heart."

Killian and Robin went outside the tent. "I see no one!" cried Killian.

Emma fingered her gun.

The whisper came again, "True Love's Kiss is contaminated by that link."

Mary-Margaret jumped up. "Whoever you are, whatever you want...it doesn't matter!" she cried to the air. "We won't give up! We'll save him!"

Laughter lightly drifted around the tent.

Robin and Killian came back. "No one is out there," said Robin.

Killian shook his head.

"Could it be Dag?" asked Emma.

Regina shook her head. "I doubt it. No, I can't spell specifically against him, but I've protected this whole camp against Gold and against non-Storybrooke residents. Plus Robin has the whole place guarded!"

Mary-Margaret sat back down, wiping her eyes. "It doesn't matter. No one gets past me. I'm not leaving him."

Back in Dag's hideout Gilly frowned. "I...guess...it's time," she said. Her fingers shook as she held Emma's hair over the pot.

"You must let go," said Steel.

"I know...I just..."

Dag shook his head. His patience wore thin. "Think of the pirate."

Gilly smiled and nodded, picturing Killian's smile, his laugh, the way his chest hair peeked out from his shirt. "Killian," she whispered as she opened her hand.

Inside Robin's tent, David had not improved.

Emma watched as her mother kept whispering encouragement and words of love to him. Emma leaned into Killian. She stifled a sob.

Killian hugged her close. "We will find the answer, Love. I promise."

"We have to..." Her words stopped.

"Emma?" Killian asked in concern.

She shook her head. "I don't...feel...so good," she said and she began to sway.

"Mom?"

She looked at Henry and smiled. "I'm OK. Maybe...just tired."

"Maybe you should sit, Sweetie," said her mother. "We're all so worried about your father."

Robin and Regina exchanged glances.

Emma smiled at Killian, who continued to look worriedly at her. "I'm fine," she said, just as her eyes rolled back and she suddenly collapsed.

"Emma!" yelled Killian, catching her in his arms.

"Mom!"

"Oh, my god!" cried her mother. "Emma!"

Robin made room beside David and helped Killian lay her down. The pirate moved a strand of hair from her face.

"Why is she affected?" asked Killian. "Bugsy is no longer human."

"Right," said Regina. "So Emma should be in the clear."

"Obviously she's not!"

"I know, Mary-Margaret. Calm down!"

"Regina, my husband and daughter are...lifeless!"

Henry gasped.

"They are not," said Robin calmly. "They are still breathing."

Killian nodded. He knelt beside Emma, holding onto her hand.

"Are we sure this is the spell?" asked Robin. "What was that voice earlier?"

"I don't know," said Regina. "But Emma succumbing just like David? It's too coincidental."

"But as you both pointed out, her object is back in it's form," said Robin.

"I know," she replied to him. "I don't...understand."

Killian moved to Emma's other side so Mary-Margaret could sit between her and David. She alternated between them, holding their hands and stroking their cheeks. Henry sat beside her, looking absolutely terrified.

The pirate continued to look at his Swan in anguish. "Is there nothing you can do?" he asked.

Regina shook her head. "I magically examined David. I couldn't find anything wrong, probably because of the link. Technically, his life force is fine, just being transferred," she said, her words getting quieter as Mary-Margaret looked up.

"Check Emma, make sure she is the same," said the mother and wife.

Regina nodded and moved to Emma, forcing Killian to reluctantly give up his place at Emma's side. He watched as Emma's body glowed in purple mist. Then Regina shook her head. "It's the same. It has to be the spell."

"But...I don't understand," said Mary-Margaret. "Bugsy is back."

Killian looked at the beautiful, still form of his love and moved back to her, gently kissing her lips.

"Your family needs you, Swan," he whispered. "I need you. Come back to us, Emma." He kissed her again, a little longer.

"The kisses should work," muttered Henry. "I don't care if there is a link. True Love's Kiss is the strongest power there is."

Killian shook his head. "Lad, I had not hoped..."

"It would work, Killian," said Mary-Margaret, "if it had the power to, your kiss would work."

"Won't work..."

"Not again!" cried Regina. "Who is that?"

"The link is too strong..." whispered the strange voice.

Killian drew his sword, and light laughter filled the tent. Mary-Margaret jumped up, grabbing her bow.

Regina shook her head. "Look you...disembodied...joker! I don't care who you are! Mess with me and I'll toast you!"

The whispers did not come again.

"Don't worry," said Regina. "I don't sense any magic or presences. It's just...an annoying whisper."

"Are you sure?" asked Hook.

Regina nodded. "Don't worry, though. I can keep whatever it is out of here.

"Good," Killian said. He stroked a strand of Emma's hair. Tears were forming in his eyes but he shook them off. "We need answers," he said. He took a deep breath and looked at Mary-Margaret. "You will stay with her?"

"Of course, but...where are you going?"

"To get the answers we need," said Killian. He stood then looked to Robin. "You and your men, I charge you to guard her and her father."

Locksley bowed. "She will be safe. They both will." The men traded nods.

Killian smiled at Henry. "We will get her back. We will get them both back," he said. Henry, his eyes full of tears, nodded. Killian then moved to the tent's exit.

"But where exactly are you going?" Regina asked. "We don't know where Dag is, and even if you find him, I doubt he'll talk."

"Which is why I must find my ship."

"Hook, she may be involved," said Regina.

"I hope that she is," he said coldly. "Then she will have the answers we need. I will get them from her, no matter what it takes."

Regina nodded. "Be careful."

Killian caressed Emma's hair. "If Gilly had anything to do with this, then she is the one who should use care," he said with a hiss. He smiled at Henry, then nodded to Mary-Margaret who nodded back, then he left.

End of Chapter Twenty-Five


	26. Chapter 26

1338 Words this Chapter. This and the next were one chapter, but it was just two long, so they're split up and both posted now.

Chapter Twenty-Six, Alive

Gilly was with the others in the crypt. She did not like it there. It was dark, dank and depressing. "I shall go back to the rooming house and look for Killian. I can begin my plan of endearing myself to him."

Steel looked at her. "It will not work," she said.

Gilly glared back. "It will. We have been together for a long time. I will make us close once more."

"Have you forgotten your ruse?" asked Steel. "By now Emma's mother has explained the phone call that lured her out. When they study that action with Emma's new condition, you will be suspect."

Gilly frowned, then sighed, and sat on a crate. She shook her head. "I...I forgot."

Dag chuckled. "You are not prepared for the intricacies of deception, are you, my dear Gilly?" He patted her head. "It takes a great deal of planning to pull of schemes, my dear."

"It also takes a cold heart," said Gilly, looking at them both. "I do not have it."

Steel scoffed. "Some might say that removing a rival is very cold."

Gilly glared at her. "Yes, and it would seem I have done it for nothing. You were right, Steel, I did tip my hand."

Dag smiled. "Do not give in so easily, Gilly. You just need another scheme. I shall give you one. Steel, you must threaten Gilly."

The silver-haired woman looked at him in surprise. He laughed. "It must be a public display, in front of those with contact to the pirate." He then looked to Gilly. "I have no doubt that Steel can play her part, but I wonder if you, Gilly, can play yours."

"What part would that be, Dag?"

He chuckled. "Why, the part of the threatened, unwilling conspirator. Simply blame us for the earlier deceptive phone call. Tell them that we made you do it."

Gilly was looking at him, thinking it over. "Yes, I suppose...that could work, perhaps."

"I'm sure it will," said Dag. "The pirate will be distressed, he'll believe it."

"I do not know," said Gilly. "He is no fool. He already knows how I feel about him. He is not one to be rational when his heart is involved. If he does suspect me," she said, beginning to tremble, "I fear for his...vengeance."

Steel shook her head. "You must not think of those possibilities or you are already doomed."

Gilly nodded, feeling sick inside. "I'm afraid I've made a great mistake," she whispered. "Several in fact."

Killian was a one man tornado, ripping through town, searching for a way to save his Swan and her father. He burst into the diner, interrupting Ruby as she tried to take Archie's order.

"Jeez, I know you're a pirate, Killian, but wait your turn!" she snapped. Archie laughed, but shot the intruder and uneasy glance.

"Emma is ill, so is David. They are both...unconscious."

Rudy gasped.

"What caused it?" asked Archie.

"We think...we think it's the link, that the objects are doing something to them."

"But, I thought Bugsy went back?" asked Ruby.

"He did. Her car is in fact parked not far from Robin's camp," said Killian.

"Then what.."

"I do not know, Ruby, which is why I must find Gilly at once."

"Of course," said Archie. "I haven't seen her."

"Me either and I was looking for her," said the waitress. "She hasn't been here all day."

Killian sighed and collapsed into the booth opposite Archie.

"Can I do anything?"

"No, thank you, Dr. Hopper. I fear only Dag or Gold can help us undo what has been done. I need Gilly to help us find them."

Ruby suddenly began smacking Killian's shoulder.

"What is wrong with you, she-wolf?"

"Gilly!" she cried, pointing out the window.

Killian jumped up. He saw Gilly, looking terrified, as Steel stood behind her, a sword at her back.

Killian ran outside.

"Help me!" cried his former ship. "Killian, please!"

"I worn you, Pirate," said Steel. "Do not interfere. We have what we need now. Leave us be!"

"What have you done to Emma?" he screamed, running toward them.

"Stay back!" Steel cried, sticking the blade uncomfortably close to Gilly's skin.

Killian stopped, but his face was full of anger and desperation. He could barely make his feet stop. "I will save Emma!" he cried. "You will tell me what you did!"

"I am sorry," said the sword. "She is the savior, she had to be...removed."

He cocked his head. "How did you do it? Bugsy is still in car form."

Steel shook her head. "Be thankful that we've returned this one to you," she said, nodding at Gilly. "We can not have anyone who's heart is against us in our company. Stay away from us until the spell is complete and no one else will be hurt."

She then shoved Gilly forward and ran. Killian ran after Steel, but Gilly, sobbing, intercepted him. She wrapped her arms around him. "Oh, Killian, I was so afraid!"

"Let me go! I must follow her!" he cried, trying to push Gilly off so he could give chase.

"No, she will kill you!"

He looked down at her. "Why did they not kill you, if you are against them?"

"They...were going to . I am a warning," she said, hanging her head.

Killian cocked his head to the side. "Where is Dag? Where did Steel go?"

"I do not know, Killian. I am sorry, but I do not."

He sighed and pushed free. He ran the direction that Steel had gone.

"Killian, no! Come back!"

Mary-Margaret and Henry stayed beside Emma and David. "They look like they're asleep," Henry said softly.

His grandmother nodded, hugging him sideways. "They'll be fine."

Regina came into the tent.

"Anything?" asked MM hopefully.

Regina sighed. "Apparently not," she said. "I just cast my last spell option. I was hoping to come in here and find them awake and lecturing me on some moral issue."

Henry stood up and hugged her. "I know you're trying, Mom."

She smiled. "And I won't stop until we make them well." He smiled.

Robin entered. "I'm sorry. We still cannot find Dag or any of the others. My men are still looking, but I wanted to inform you of our lack of progress." He sighed. "We will continue to search."

Regina smiled. "I know," she said with a small kiss to his lips. "I haven't made progress either. I've cast every spell I can think of. Nothing helps them or leads us to the objects."

Robing nodded, caressing her back.

Mary-Margaret's phone went off. She answered it, talked then hung up and turned to them. "Ruby says Gilly is at the diner, apparently Steel was there too but she took off. Killian followed her."

"Great, so now the pirate's lost too," said Regina.

"Perhaps Gilly can be of help," said Robin.

Mary-Margaret sighed. "Ruby says that Gilly and the others have had some sort of rift."

"Really?" asked Regina. She looked at Emma. "The only thing that could do this, as far as we know is the link spell. Yet Emma should be in safe, so..."

"They must have cast some other spell on her," said Henry.

"Maybe, or they altered the link spell," Regina theorized. "I wonder if they're is a way to tell if Gilly is still linked to Killian."

"But if she's not a ship, she has to be linked to him," said MM, "Doesn't she?"

Regina sighed. "I'm not sure, but I want to talk to that woman slash ship. Henry, stay here. I've spelled the whole camp, it will keep out anyone who isn't supposed to be here, all objects included."

He nodded.

Regina turned to Robin. "I could use an escort. Will you accompany me to Granny's?"

Robin bowed. "Of course my lady."

End of Chapter Twenty-Six


	27. Chapter 27

1995 Words this Chapter. Posted at same time as last chapter. They were one but too long.

Chapter Twenty-Seven, Alive

Gilly was in the diner, sitting nervously at a booth. As soon as Ruby set a cup of tea in front of her, Gilly accidentally knocked it over. "Hey, I know you've been through a lot, but it's OK now."

Gilly smiled nervously. "Of course, I am sorry. Thank you, Ruby."

Ruby laughed. "It's OK. Next time, you clean up the mess."

Gilly smiled. "Perhaps I should do it now," she said, taking the cleaning cloth and spray bottle from her. "I need to learn how things work in this world, with this new form."

"Hey, if you want to clean, go ahead," Ruby said, with a chuckle.

Gilly laughed back and cleaned the table as the waitress sat and watched. "I would also like to learn to cook."

"Oh, there's no problem there either."

Gilly smiled. "Good. I should learn pancakes first. Also, I would like to make that round sandwich that Henry likes."

"Hamburgers."

"Yes, that and many others. Oh, I must learn to make the hot chocolate as well."

"Wow, you're enthusiastic," Ruby said. "There's no rush."

"I wish to be ready. I need to prepare myself to take care of Killian," Gilly said, "and Henry."

Ruby's eyebrow went up. "Ready, Gilly? For what?" Gilly stopped and looked at her. "I mean, Emma's going to be fine. You don't need to...take her place."

Gilly looked at her and blushed. "Of course not. I could...never."

Ruby stared at her, then forced an uneasy smile. "Just...take it easy, Gilly."

"I will, thank you," she said. She smiled at the waitress but Ruby continued to look at her strangely.

The diner's bell dinged. Gilly smiled as Killian walked in.

"I lost the bloody woman," he said.

"I'm sorry. Here, sit," Gilly said.

"No, I must keep on the search."

"You will," she said, pushing him into the booth. "But first, we must make sure you have the energy." She turned to Ruby. "May I fetch him some coffee?"

"Sure."

Gilly smiled, running happily to the coffee pot.

Ruby sat beside Hook, watching as Gilly busied herself with domestic jobs. "I should also make you something to eat," said the former ship.

"I am not hungry," he said. "I could not eat."

"Oh, you must try," said Gilly. "I shall fashion that fish and cream concoction on bread. It is...tuna fish, I believe."

Ruby nodded. "Right. Sounds good."

Killian sighed. "I do not wish to eat. I must go, I must..."

"No," said Gilly firmly but with a sweet smile. "I insist. I will care for you," she smiled again, then went into the kitchen.

Ruby gently put her hand on his. He looked to her. "Killian," she whispered, "Is it just me or is Gilly not too upset about things?"

Killian frowned but looked past her at the ship woman, coming out of the kitchen with a bowl and several items. She was humming and smiling, happily fixing food for her master. "I hope I can do it as well as Ruby and her grandmother. I will, in time." She looked at Killian and smiled.

"No, she does not seem upset at all," he whispered. He felt his rage piling up even higher. "Excuse me, Ruby, I have business...with my ship."

"OK," she said, moving out of the booth, "But remember, he may be the only one with answers that can save David and Emma," she said as she stood, "and Granny doesn't like blood in here."

Killian growled, moving toward Gilly. She looked up and smiled. The bell dinged again and Robin and Regina walked in.

Ruby joined them. "I'm glad to see you guys," she told them softly. "I think it's about to get messy in here."

Regina nodded, watcing Killian stomp over to Gilly.

"Gilly," said Killian. "I have questions."

"Hmm? Do you?" she asked pleasantly. "That's good! Let me finish your sustenance first and then..."

"No!" he cried.

She was startled. "Killian...please, calm down."

"Calm? My love is hurt and perhaps dying and you want me calm?"

She frowned. "I am sorry about Emma..."

"You do not act sorry, in fact, you seem quite happy that she is...not here."

"I'm not, Killian, I promise."

"I need to know what has happened to Emma and her father."

"Why ask me?"

He narrowed his eyes, intently staring at her. "You were with Dag and Steel."

"I was, but I...did not wish to be with them any longer."

Killian shook his head. "Why did you call Emma's mother and tell her Emma and I were hurt?"

Gilly felt her face grow warm. Her heart was pounding. "Steel and Dag forced me," she said.

"For what purpose?"

"Um, I... do not know what they intended."

Regina sighed. "David is suffering from the link reversal spell," she said. "It takes hair. I bet you could find some lying around in his apartment."

Gilly looked at her with big eyes. "I..."

"Was that the purpose of the ruse?" asked Killian. "To get Dave's hair?"

"Did you get someone else's too?" asked Regina, with suspicion. "Emma's perhaps?"

"Why would they need Emma's?" asked Ruby. "If she's not linked to Bugsy any more?"

Killian looked from the waitress to Regina and back to Gilly. His face grew more angry.

Gilly turned deep red and shook at the furious gaze. "Killian..."

He cut her off. "Why is Emma sick? Why were you with Dag and Steel at all?" With each question, his voice got louder and higher. His face reddened and Gilly watched his fist clench tighter. "What did you do to her?"

She shook her head. "I didn't..."

"Do not lie to me!" he cried.

She shook her head, as she felt tears come.

Regina stepped forward. "I'd like to try a little detector spell I've been reading up on," she said. "May I?"

Killian nodded.

Regina held her hand over him. Nothing happened. "That's interesting," she said. "According to this, you're no longer under any spell."

"What?" he asked in surprise. "The link. It is no longer in effect?"

Regina walked to Gilly. "I have a suspicion," she said. She quickly shoved her hand in her pocket, then she moved it, now clutched into a fist, over Gilly. At once Gilly glowed with a purple mist. Regina moved her hand but it continued to glow as did Gilly. When she opened her hand, the source of the glow was revealed: several long blond hairs, glowing bright purple.

"Emma's hair," whispered Killian.

Regina nodded. "And it glows with Gilly. She is linked, for certain, but not to you."

"To Emma," said Killian, his voice scratchy. He glared at Gilly. "You're linked to her instead of me."

She shook her head. "Killian...please." She saw Ruby staring at her. She cast her eyes down, giving off a very guilty vibe.

Ruby gasped. "Oh, Gilly, what did you do?" asked the waitress in a soft, haunting tone.

The former ship trembled even worse. She bit her lip and hung her head, slightly.

Killian too shook. He looked ready to explode. "You...villainous, traitorous...she demon!"

She sobbed.

"How do we undo it?" Killain demanded.

Gilly looked at the anger, the panic, the terror in his face. "Killian..."

"You will address me as Captain!" he yelled, "Because you are no longer anything of importance to me!"

She shook, tears running down in streams. "No, please...I...I'm sorry," she whispered.

Killian leaned in, over the counter. He was inches from her face. He glared, his eyes flashing with fury. "I swear to you," he said in an eerily quiet, yet threatening tone, "if Emma does not recover...if..."

He stopped, his fury giving way to fear and grief. He choked away sobs, renewing his steady, menacing tone. "You will tell me what you did and how we undo it...or I shall...deal harshly with you."

Gilly gasped. She had heard that tone before, against many sailors who had lost their ships. She'd heard it just before they died, howling in pain and fear . For him to use that tone on her, to look at her with such hate...

"Tell me!" he screamed. He held up his hook. "I warn you! Do not test me!"

Gilly's grew huge, as she watched in horror as his silver implement moved closer to her. She shook her head as he grimaced, wielding the hook as a weapon. He moved it dangerously over her neck.

"How do we undo it?"

"I do not know! I am sorry!"

"You're sorry?" he screamed. He shook with rage. "You're...draining her life!"

She sobbed. "I just...I wanted you so much! I love you!"

He hit the counter so hard with his fist that all the dishes on it bounced. "You dare speak of love!" he thundered. "You sacrifice Emma for your own selfish...evil desires and you speak of wanting me?"

Everyone in the diner stared at them. Ruby shook her head in judgment of Gilly.

"Killian, please..."

"Where is Dag?"

"I..."

"You will take me to him! You will help me undo this spell or I will...make sure you experience a great deal of pain, equal to what you have caused me."

She felt her heart stop, the blood rushing out of her. She trembled, shaking her head and sobbing more.

"I want Emma," he said in an inhumanly cold voice. "I want her well. Now, you will help me," he commanded.

"I cannot. I do not where Dag has gone or how to undo the spell."

Killian shook his head. He turned to Regina. "Can you undo it? Can you give the link to this...worthless creature...back to me?"

"No! The spell is in effect, you'll die!" cried Gilly.

"I care not!" he hissed at her.

Regina shook her head. "I doubt it, like she said the other spell is working, but...I have studied this transfer magic," she said. "I can try, if you're sure. She's right, if it does work, you'll trade places with Emma. You'll be sick, dying."

"But she will be well."

Regina sighed. "Maybe, if it works."

"Then try it, at once," he said.

Gilly shook her head, sobbing his name.

He ignored her. "What do you need?"

"Some of your hair and some of hers," Regina said, nodding toward Gilly. She stepped forward and took a small pair of scissors from her purse. "I'm ready for when we find Text." She clipped a few hairs. "I took a small bit extra, in order to have it when I reverse the spell completely."

Regina moved to Killian. "Stay still, pirate. Good. Now that I have the hairs, I just need a simple incantation. She held the hairs and said the spell.

As they watched, Gilly said softly, "Killian..."

"Do not speak to me! I am quite sincere...I am...done...with you...ship," he snarled.

She sobbed, shaking all over.

"Once you help me save Emma, I never want to see you, whatever form you're in, ever again."

She stared at him, pleading with her eyes for forgiveness, but she got none. Killian watched the glowing hair, hoping.

As the glow died down and nothing happened, Regina sighed. "No. I'm sorry. It's as I thought the existing spell takes priority."

Killian sagged. "No."

"We can still save her and the prince," said Robin. He looked to Gilly. "Where are the others?"

"I tell you again, I do not know! It's the truth! I do not."

Killan growled. "You are a liar, a thief, and a deceiver. It rust you not." He glared at her. "You will take us to where you met with Dag."

"He will not be there."

"I do not care! Take us!"

She sighed but nodded.

End of Chapter Twenty-Seven


	28. Chapter 28

2533 Words this chapter. It's long, but the next one is really short for dramatic effect.

Chapter Twenty-Eight

Killian, Regina and Robin followed Gilly to the old crypt. Robin had called back to camp for help, and Beau, the Arrows and a few Merry Men met them at the cemetery.

"It is this way," said Gilly. She sighed. "I tell you, he will not be here."

"I do not believe a word from your poisonous lips," spat Killian.

Beau looked at Gilly's horrible, grief-worn face. He smiled softly. "It never hurts to look, child."

She moved forward toward the entrance. As she walked in she was surprised to see the pot still there, the potion inside it bubbling away.

"Hello, Gilly," said Dag.

She looked at him with surprise. "You...remained here?"

He smiled. "Of course, why should I leave? Come in. It will be a tight fit for all of you, I'm afraid." "Evil Queen, Master Locksley," he said, bowing to each of them like he was the host at a party, "and of course, the famous Captain Hook. Welcome."

Killain rushed forward. "You wretched demon from hell!" He aimed his sword at Dag's heart.

The former dagger only laughed. "You seem distressed, pirate."

"Undo the spell."

Dag smiled, a mocking glare to his eyes. "Which one? The spell that links your beloved Emma to your beloved Jolly Roger, or the spell that drains the life from her, her princely father and our good pawn shop owner?"

"Both of them! All of them! Do it!"

Dag laughed loudly. "I don't think so. Sorry. Now, is there anything else I can do for you?"

Killain yelled and drew back, sweeping back his sword for a swift, heavy blow.

"No! Hook, don't!" cried Robin. He jumped on the pirate, grabbing his sword arm. "We need him!"

"Oh, thank you, Sir Robin," said Dag. "It wasn't necessary, but I do appreciate it." He smiled, then gave a high whistle.

A small army of animated skeletons and grave statues burst in, overpowering everyone. Killian growled. Regina however scoffed. "Please. One large pile of bones and marble dust coming up."

Dag scoffed but watched as she blasted his army with magic.

Nothing happened.

Regina's mouth dropped open.

"A simple shield, your majesty, enriched by the sacred ground we stand upon. They're in effect, spell proof."

Regina's eyebrow went up. "Nice work."

"Thank you," Dag said to her, chuckling.

"I doubt it will be as effective off this patch of ground, though," she said.

Dag nodded. "Which is why you won't be leaving it, I'm afraid."

Gilly shook her head. "I do not understand. You told me you were moving. How did you know I would bring them here? I thought it was a waste of time."

Dag shrugged. "I had intended to move. Steel here advised it, but I then I came across some information that told it me it was safe, even advisable to stay."

"Information?" asked Robin.

"Yes! Ooh, would you like to see it?" he asked excitedly. "Come, come!" He moved toward the exit, snapping his fingers to command the mindless army to follow with their prisoners.

They moved behind the crypt. In the midst of old, rotting trees and broken tombstones, Text sat, painting. Several canvases sat around him.

"You do have Text," said Regina.

"Yes," Dag said. "I recognized his talents at prophecy immediately. I intend to put him to good use in my empire."

"Your what?" asked Robin.

Dag smiled widely. "Oh, I have big plans. They start here, in Storybrooke. Ooh, why tell you, when I can show you?"

He walked to the group of paintings and grabbed one. "This one is of special importance," he said with a cackle.

He brought the painting over, showing it off. It showed the inside of the crypt with Killian, Regina, Robin and the others being surrounded by Dag's motley crew.

"It's exactly what just transpired," said Aimee Arrow in amazement.

"I know!" cried Dag happily. "All I had to do was make sure that it did. Substituiary Locomotion did the rest." Dag went to a large angel stone statue. He knocked on its head. It just stood there, holding Aimee in it's stony grip.

"They're dumb as stone," he said, laughing. "That's fine. I don't want anyone else thinking anyway. I call all the shots."

Gilly walked up to a picture of her and Killian in the diner, Ruby behind them. She recognized at once the horrible scene in Granny's.

"You knew," she whispered. She turned to Dag. "You knew he would discover my betrayal. You knew it wouldn't work, that I'd never have him, that he would hate me!"

Dag smiled and shrugged. "Of course I knew. I'm surprised that you thought it would work out in your favor. You aren't very bright, my dear."

"You said nothing! You didn't warn me!" she cried.

"Well, firstly, I didn't really care and secondly, when I saw Text's painting I knew you had to lead them into my trap."

"But...I...I did it for nothing," Gilly said. Her eyes let more tears go. "I hurt Emma for nothing."

"From your point of view, I suppose," said Dag. "However, from mine...having the savior out of the way can only be a good thing. It's better that Emma Swan dies and a clueless, love-struck former ship take her place."

Killian growled. "She could never! No one can replace Emma!"

"Settle down pirate," said Dag. He walked to Gilly, setting the painting at her feet. He smiled, rubbing his hand along her face. She turned away. "You know, Captain, she is quite pretty. Why not give this all up, huh? If you do, I'll let you go. Leave me alone and I'll let you and Gilly live together in peace."

Gilly looked at Killian. He didn't look back. He shook his head. "Never."

She hung her head.

Dag laughed. "Oh, come on, who is Emma Swan? Yes, she's pretty and fiesty, but...Gilly adores you, she'll give you anything and everything you could ever need, wouldn't you, dear?"

Gilly kept looking at the ground.

Hook scoffed. "No. I would rather die than betray Emma."

Gilly nodded sadly.

Dag laughed. "Oh, well. I tried Gilly." He picked up the painting and took it over to the others. "That's too bad for you, Pirate," he said. He looked at the other pictures, picking up another one. "You know, Text is really good at this visionary thing. I think you'll find this one particularly interesting, Captain."

He stood in front of Killian, smiling evilly as he showed him the picture.

Killian turned white as he looked at the heartbreaking scene. Dr. Whale was depicted pulling a sheet over Emma Swan's head. Behind them, another covered body lay next to a horribly crying Mary-Margaret, clutching to a shrieking baby Neal. Next to them sat a figure huddled with his head buried in his arms and knees, Henry.

"No," whispered Killian, the energy draining out him.

"This one may have already come to pass," said Dag. He looked to Text. "What do you think?"

The painter shook his head, but kept painting.

"Not yet, huh? Well, soon," said Dag, smiling at Killian. He gloated at the pirate's fallen, shattered expression. He looked to the painting and said cruelly, "I especially like the sallow tone to Emma's face. It's very...deathlike."

Killian howled and threw himself on the small, pasty man. Several skeletons pulled him off.

"Now, now. Don't blame me," Dag said, brushing himself off. "I didn't want the savior around, but I wasn't the real catalyst of her demise." He looked at Gilly.

She was looking up now, staring from painting to painting, a disgusted look on her face. "They're all so...horrible," she said.

"You do not enjoy them?" asked Dag.

She shook her head.

"That is a pity," snapped Killian. "Since you had a hand in them."

She looked at him, then back at the paintings. "Yes," she whispered. "I have, haven't I?" She had no tone of happiness or pride, like Dag. In fact, she sounded haunted by her role.

"Let us move to the other pieces," said Dag. "How about this one?" He moved to another painting.

Regina gasped. "No!" Regina herself was featured in it, in the center of the painting, cradling Henry's motionless body.

"It is unfortunate about the boy," said Dag, "but he is the only life force for my prophet." He sighed. Then the taunting smile came back. "I wasn't sure how to get his hair, but now that I have you...I think we can work out something."

Regina shook her head. "No! I won't let you get Henry!"

He laughed. "You haven't stopped me yet, Evil Queen. Now, let's look at this piece next. It's the star of the group, in my opinion. I'm eager to see what you all think of it."

In the painting, Dag sat in a tall chair like a king, his feet propped up on the back of a kneeling Gold. Not far away stood Belle, her dress torn and tattered as she was held by a headless statue. Belle's face was filled with tears. There was no indication of where they were, but it was a dark, smoky setting, the only light came from scattered fires on the edges of the painting.

"I think Mrs. Gold is especially good, don't you?" asked Dag. "I love how she stares at her husband, it's...what's the word?"

"Heartbreaking."

"Yes, that's it! Thank you, Gilly."

She stared at him, her eyes filling with tears.

"Be sure to notice the backgrounds," he said.

He was referring to the scenes where his skeleton and statue army held chains of shackled prisoners including Leroy, Marian, Granny, and Mary-Margaret, who held onto a crying, dirty Neal.

Regina shook her head. "No, this will not happen."

"I think it will."

"It is a possibility," said Text. "Only that."

"Hmm, technically, I suppose," said Dag, "But seeing how many of the players in this painting are here in the clutches of my army..."

Gilly, who was not held by one of Dag's inhuman soldiers, walked closer to the painting.

"Yes, dear, get a good look," said Dag. "Some of the best bits are rather small."

She moved in to inspect it. Her eye had caught something. It terrified her and she needed to see. She hoped that she was wrong, but she felt a creeping sense of dread. As she got closer she was flooded with horror. "No!"

Dag laughed. "I think she's just found your dead body, Captain."

Gilly quivered. She had. Around the edges were several bodies, all of them were clearly dead. Killian lay impaled by his own hook. Regina was crushed by large pieces of statues, only her face visible. Beside her, lying as if he had been running for her, lay Robin, his busted bow and arrows all around him. In another corner, Ruby, her face and chest human, the rest of her in wolf form, stretched out unnaturally, blood pooled beneath her.

"It's horrible," she whispered, "truly horrible. I did not want this."

She heard Killian snarl, "You only wished for Emma's death."

"No! I didn't want her to die, I just..." She hung her head. "I suppose I wanted her...out of the way."

Killian growled.

Dag walked to Beau. "Tell me something, old man. Why are you trying to stop me? If you do not want your own life, fine, but why deny me mine?"

Beau leveled a steady gaze at him. "Being such as you are never happy. You will not live a calm, peaceful life, not with evil inside you." He looked at Robin. "Not only will our master never be safe, no one will. You will cause much grief, much evil. How many innocent lives will you cruelly end?"

Gilly nodded, glancing back to the awful paintings. "Yes, how many?"

"It does not matter," said Dag. He smiled. "Life in Storybrooke is about to change...forever.

"Which is why we must stop you!" yelled Bull's Eye.

"You cannot, Arrow," sneered Dag. He pointed to the image of Robin, lying bloody in the pile of broken arrows and a snapped bow. "What do you think those are? You get turned back to your rightful forms, boys and girls! I may even snap your wooden pieces myself." He laughed.

Robin pulled, but could not break free of the skeleton that held him.

Gilly looked at the depiction of Henry. Then she looked at the former dagger. "You knew all along that you would kill Henry."

Regina fought with an angel statue. "He won't!"

"I'm not going to kill him," said Dag. "He must sacrifice his life. Just as Emma must give up hers."

Killian fought with two skeletons trying to contain him. "That will not come to be!"

Gilly glared at Dag. "You have no conscience, no...morality."

He sneered at her. "Of course not."

"You'd stoop to killing an innocent boy!"

Dag scoffed. "It's amazing how perspective changes morality. Emma was OK, but..."

"No, it was never OK to kill Emma!" cried Gilly. "I lied to myself!" She looked at Killian. "I was selfish and...blinded by desire."

He looked at her.

"But I'm not him!" she cried, pointing to Dag. "He is a monster!" She turned on the former dagger. "You will burn an entire town! You'll orphan children, even kill them. You'll turn on everyone! You don't care for anyone but yourself!"

Dag laughed. "Do you? Really, Gilly, you're as selfish as I am."

She stared at him, then at Beau and the others, finally she looked at Killian. She nodded. "Yes, I convinced myself that Emma's death was a small price to pay," she said. He continued to keep her gaze.

Then she looked away and at the paintings. "Now I see that it is too great."

"Oh, one death was fine, but kill a few more..." sneered Dag.

"A few?" asked Robin in outrage.

Dag laughed.

"No," said Gilly. "One human was too much. I knew it. I could...feel...that it was." She looked at Steel. "I wished that I could be cold like you. I should not have. I should have listened to my emotions."

Dag scoffed.

Gilly turned back to the paintings. "One death is too much," she said, looking at all the paintings, then at Killian. "One leads to this. Beau is right. You'll never stop, Dag. Once this curse is cast, no one will ever be free from you! Those you don't kill, you'll..."

"Enslave? Abuse? Cage?" Dag asked, his eyes dancing with delight. "Why not? I will wield great power, alone, without another weaker being tethered to me. Why shouldn't I use anyone in any way that I see fit?"

"You're evil," spat Aimee Arrow.

He burst out with derisive, mocking laughter. "I embody the spirit of the Dark One, of course I'm evil!" He sighed happily. "Enough of this. It's time to get the future going. Bring them inside," he ordered his troops.

End of Chapter Twenty-Eight


	29. Chapter 29

941 Words this Chapter. It's really short, for dramatic effect.

Chapter Twenty-Nine, Alive

They went back inside the crypt. "We need to change you back," he said to Beau and the Arrows. "I'd rather have you out of my way."

"I am sorry, Master Robin" said Beau. "We have failed you."

"No, never." Robin smiled at him, then at the Arrows. "Do not fret. We shall continue to fight. Even in your old form, you will do me service. I promise I will try to avert your destruction."

Beau nodded.

Dag had taken a small knife and approached Bull's Eye. He laughed at Robin. "Oh, you can fight me all you want." He sighed. "You will, I know...heroes," he snarled with a scoff. "I shall have to you all killed." He looked at Killian. "You included."

"No!"

"I am sorry, Gilly. I did offer him a chance."

"I know why he refused," said Gilly.

"Now, hold still," Dag said to Bull's Eye. He tried to cut some hair, but the Arrow struggled against him.

"I don't really care if I cut you, you know!" Dag yelled with a laugh.

Killian, Robin, and Regina, as well as the other humans all struggled. Steel looked on with indifference.

Gilly stood alone and unguarded. "I am sorry, Killian," she said. "I hope some day you'll forgive me."

"I doubt it," said Dag, with a ridiculing chuckle. He still struggled with Bull's Eye. "Come on, now! You will give me your precious golden locks!"

Gilly looked at the pirate, then the other captives. "I will have to make a new start."

"That's the spirit," said Dag. "You don't need him."

"No, I do not," said Gilly. While Dag was occupied and Steel distracted by watching him, she moved closer to the pot. "However, I will not let you kill one human, Dag. Not one."

He laughed. "Tell me, Gilly, how will you stop me? You need Emma, remember, or you'll die."

She looked at Killian and smiled. "I am truly sorry." She then lurched forward and pushed the cauldron over.

"No!" screamed Dag.

The potion ran out, distracting Dag. Bull's Eye head-butted him, pushing him backward. With no commander, the skeletons and statues were not controlled and the captives were able to break free. Steel lurched forward, but Regina stopped her with a wall of flame.

"We must go!" cried Robin.

Killian was already running. Gilly ran after him.

"I can't leave, not without Text!" cried Regina.

Killian stopped in his tracks. "Henry."

He looked back at Regina and Robin. A silent nod went between the men and they ran to the back of the crypt.

"You're coming with us, Mate," said Killian, pulling the man off his stump.

"No! I must paint! Leave me be! I don't care who wins this fight. I only wish to observe and record."

"If we leave you here," said Robin, "Henry will be in danger. Do you wish for that?"

"Not really," said the former book. "I like the boy. He's my best audience, but I cannot interfere. It's not in my nature."

"That's OK. It's in ours," said Killian, pushing him along, with the help of Robin.

Text struggled. "But...my paints!"

"Forget them old man," cried Killian.

Regina waited in front, ready to hold off anyone, but no one ran after them.

Inside the crypt, Steel coughed, looking for a way through the fire. "Dag!"

"The potion, the potion! No!"

"We must go!" she cried, crawling to him. "We will burn if we stay!"

"I was so close! No!" cried Dag.

Outside, the others had ran from the cemetery, escaping. "Where to we go?" asked Flint Arrow.

"Back to camp," said Robin. "It is closest."

"Not with her," snarled Killian, glaring at Gilly.

She hung her head.

"We do not have time to debate it," said Robin. "We cannot risk her falling into Dag's hands."

Killian sighed and nodded.

"We will guard her," said Aimee Arrow. Tip nodded.

"Very well," said Killian. "I will be watching her as well."

"Then let's go," said Robin, and he led the way to his camp.

Once they were inside the guarded perimeter, Killian stopped. "She goes no further," said Killian, nodding to Gilly.

"Agreed," said Robin. He nodded to the Arrows. The girl Arrows took her to the side, to some stumps and sat her down as they stood watch. The other Arrows joined other guards, securing the camp.

"I'll increase the protections," Regina said. "I'll use the generic ones I've been using out here. They should keep out the inanimate army. Closer to the tents, I'll guard specifically against Gilly, Steel and Dag. Better do Text too, for Henry."

"I thought you needed something of theirs?" asked Robin.

Regina smiled. "I do." She then opened her hand. Hair magically appeared. It was from three different sources. "I used a magic removal spell to 'cut' some from Steel, Text, and Dag. They never felt it. It's a tricky spell. You have to be close to the person. I was." She laughed.

Robin sighed and looked to Killian. "They'll be safe now."

"Will they?" He looked toward the tent. "We don't know if destroying the potion helped."

"It should," said Regian. "With the potion gone, the spell is undone. They should be fine."

"Unless they...succumbed...before it was destroyed," said Killian. His heart beat fast and his hand trembled. He moved to the tent, dreading what he'd find. He walked inside and his heart dropped. The sleeping bags were empty.

End of Chapter Twenty-Nine


	30. Chapter 30

2370 Words this chapter.

Chapter Thirty, Alive

Killian stared, his eyes releasing tears. "No...Emma. No."

The atmosphere in the tent was unnaturally calm. Regina and Robin walked in. "Where?" began Regina.

Killian shook his head. "Gone..." He hung his head, his emotions threatening to choke him. Then he heard a soft movement beside him.

"You look so sad, sailor," said a voice sweeter them rum.

He turned to it.

A gorgeous, bright smile greeted him beneath lustrous blond hair. "Hi," she said.

"Emma!" he screamed, grabbing her tightly and squeezing her.

She chuckled. "Easy, don't break me."

He laughed, pulled back, and plastered her with a kiss. He kissed her as long as he could, relishing the fact that she was alive and in his arms.

"Whoa," she said, gasping for breath when he let her go. "Holy...I thought you...could kiss...before," she said, still gasping.

He smiled, equally short of breath. "I thought...you were gone."

She shook her head. "We just woke up, a few moments before you arrived."

"We? Your father then..."

"Was feeling better until you sucked the air out of my daughter. Gross," muttered a voice behind them.

He turned to see a scowling David, shaking his head, beside a beaming Mary-Margaret, who was holding tightly to his arm. Beside them a very happy Henry held his uncle.

Killan smiled. "Good to see you, Mate."

David just grimaced. "Yeah." He rolled his eyes.

Emma chuckled again. "So...what exactly happened? I get that David was under a spell that was trying to keep Steel alive, but me?"

Killian looked at Mary-Margaret.

"I thought...you should tell her," she said softly.

Killian sighed but nodded. "Swan..." He took her hand. The expression on his face troubled her. He looked so...wrecked. "My beloved Emma," he began, "I am so sorry."

She frowned. "For what?"

"Gilly. She did this to you. She...used you to replace me in the spell. She tried to take your life force to power her own."

"I see." Emma cocked her head. "Why?"

Killian blushed. He still looked horrible. He sighed. "She wanted to stay alive but...with me. She wanted me."

Emma stared at him, no expression visible. Then she slowly smiled. "I bet that stoked your ego," she teased.

David scoffed. "Irresistible pirate," he muttered.

Killian turned, frowning at him. He then looked to Emma, who was chuckling. "I assure you it did not!"

She laughed.

"I know you all jest, but you should not," said Killian. "Emma, you nearly died, because of me."

She touched his cheek. "That's not true. It was Gilly, Killian, not you. I know that."

He shook his head. "She did it for me. I cannot put aside the guilt."

She smirked. "You sure about that?" she asked, leaning in and kissing him tenderly.

"Oh, there they go again," said David. "Ick."

"Yeah, big time ick," said Henry, but he laughed. "You want to go outside, Grandpa?"

"Yes, definitely. Please"

Mary-Margaret chuckled and the four of them, Neal included of course, left.

Emma slowly let Killian's lips go. She smiled. "See? Would I kiss you like that if I was angry?"

"Perhaps," he said, with a slight eyebrow raise. "I know I am a worthy kisser."

She chuckled, shaking her head. "At least you aren't wallowing completely in self-loathing."

"I would be, Emma, if not for the simple fact that you are here," he said. He rubbed his forehead against hers. "I cannot imagine going on in this life without you."

"You don't have to," she said.

He pulled apart slightly, and nodded. "I want you to know, I would never choose her or any other woman over you."

"I know. I knew that already."

"I love you," he said softly, caressing her cheek.

She smiled. "I think I knew that too."

He chuckled and they kissed for the third time.

Eventually they joined the others outside.

"It's about time, I was almost ready to drag you guys out," barked David.

Emma laughed. "Grown woman, Dad."

"That's why he was worried," said Regina.

Emma just smiled.

"So," said David. "I guess we owe you all a thank you."

Emma nodded.

"It was our pleasure," said Beau. "We gladly throw our lot in with yours."

The Arrows nodded.

Emma looked over and saw Gilly sitting beside Text a ways off, two Arrows guarding them. "Why is she here?"

"I do not relish your presence," said Killian, "but we cannot allow her to join with Dag and Steel again."

"I would not," replied Gilly.

Killian looked at Regina. "You have put up protections, yes?"

She nodded. "Yes, they keep her and Text out, but we can hear her and she us."

"I don't understand, though," said Emma. "How...did you kidnap her?"

Killian laughed. "No, she came willingly."

Emma looked at Gilly. "Really?"

"I did not," said Text. "True, I do not care with which side I share my company. I am not aligned to either, however, I must draw or paint! It is my calling! You must allow me to perform or..." He rubbed his hands in anguish. "It is torture!"

Henry chuckled. "Can't we get him something?"

Regina nodded. "Having a vision of the future may work to our advantage as it did to Dag's."

"Roland has some paints," said Robin. He left to fetch them.

"I am sorry," Gilly said to Emma. "I...regret my actions."

Emma scoffed. "Really?"

"My lady," said Beau. "She was instrumental in your deliverance as she was in ours. She knocked over the potion."

"Once she did," said Regina, "it broke the spell that was working on the two of you."

Emma looked at the former ship. "You did?" asked Emma.

Gilly nodded. "I was a fool, duped not only by Dag but by my own emotions of greed and...love."

Killan scoffed and turned angrily away. "You do not know the meaning of love." He turned back to her with a nasty glare. "I do not trust you," he said. "I never will again."

Gilly hung her head. "I know. I do not regret my recent actions though. Even if releasing Emma helps me not, I am glad I did it. I could not allow Dag to cause those horrible events in the paintings to happen," Gilly said softly.

"What paintings?" asked David.

Robin came back, handing Text some sheets of paper and a set of child watercolor paints. Text stared at him. "Please, tell me you are joking."

Robin laughed. "Sorry. This will have to do."

"Are you insane? I cannot possibly work with these...instruments!"

Henry laughed. "I'll make sure you get some proper things."

"Thank you, Henry. You're a good boy."

Regina looked angrily at him. "Don't trust him Henry," she said.

"I know, Mom. I'm his life force. Don't worry. I won't let him trick me into anything."

Text began to paint with his meager tools. "I would not. I can not affect the future, only record it."

Robin shook his head. "What he has been recording is bleak. Dag has many foul plans for this town. We've seen them."

Emma sighed. "Then you better tell us."

He nodded. As Robin described what happened at the crypt, Killian continued to glare at Gilly.

As time passed, it got around through the camp that Robin and the others were back, and Emma and David were well again.

For her own safety, with Dag on the loose, Belle was staying in the camp, so she heard the news. She ran toward the group. "Oh, I'm so glad you're alright," she said to Emma and David, "But...where's Rumple?"

"He was not at the crypt, my lady," said Robin. "I am sorry."

Her face fell. She looked at Gilly. "You...were with them. You know what they're up to. Where is my husband?"

"I do not know," said Gilly. "I never saw him with Dag."

"Where else might they take him?" asked Robin.

Gilly shook her head. "I do not know. I only met with Dag at the crypt and the shop."

Belle sighed.

A few moments passed, then Gilly said, "However..."

"What?" Belle asked her.

"I...sat on a long box in the crypt. When I did, Dag became very angry and ordered me off. He said it contained something important."

"Rumple!"

"It could have been," said Gilly. "I did not think of it. I am sorry."

"He should be out of the spell now," said Regina. "If Dag worked his hair into the same potion as these two."

"Yes, he did," confirmed Gilly. "He told me he did."

"Would that have been long enough for him to free himself?" asked David.

Gilly shook her head. "I do not know."

"I saw the box in the crypt," said Robin. "It was an old, shoddy coffin. It wouldn't have taken much to rid himself of it."

Belle nodded. "If he could, he would have."

"I want all the merry men on high alert," Robin said. "Dag is not done."

"He is done here," said Killian, looking at Emma. "He shall not harm you again."

She smiled and kissed him. "Thank you for the sentiment, but my safety is not only up to you, you know."

He smiled and kissed her hand. "Perhaps not, but I will be at your defense, regardless."

"Yeah, I know, but I'll be at yours too."

He laughed. "I love a woman who can defend me."

She chuckled.

Regina was quietly watching Text. "You know, we should go back to the crypt."

"To check for Gold?" asked Robin.

"I doubt he's there, no. I want to get those paintings," said Regina.

"Why?" asked Mary-Margaret. "If they're as hideous as you say, I don't want to see them."

"Dag found a clue to what we were doing in a painting," Regina said.

Killian nodded. "He had depicted our raid on him."

"Yes, maybe another painting has something we can use."

"Good idea, Regina," said Emma.

"I will go," said Robin. "I will take some of my men. I will leave Beau and the Arrows here. They will continue to watch over Gilly, Text as well."

"Yes, he needs a guard. He'll go with whoever is winning," said Emma, "and there is no way I'm risking Henry."

Robin set off. The others built a campfire near where they could watch Text and Gilly, outside of the stronger protective shell.

Henry sat close to the edge, so he could talk with Text. They were friendly, which made Regina even madder at the book. How he could he be nice to her son and yet do nothing to protect him?

Killian was beside Emma, listening to the small talk, but glaring uneasily at Gilly.

Mary-Margaret was making up for lost time. She caressed her husband's cheek, kissing him softly every so often. "I was so worried," she whispered.

David smiled. "I'm sorry."

"I know, not your fault," she said, watching him with love as he rocked Neal gently on his knee.

Gilly watched them all. At first she was jealous of the little extended family. Then however, she felt a new sensation. She was relieved that they were all together.

Despite everything, her jealousy over Emma, her grief at the loss of Killian's trust and friendship, she was actually glad that they were all safe.

It surprised her for a moment, but then she smiled as a feeling of calm washed over her. "I am a ship," she said softly. She turned to Text. "My purpose was to keep everyone safe."

Text kept painting. "Yes," he said.

"I have been struggling to find purpose. I have had it all along."

Text nodded. "I have never desired to be more than what I've always been."

"But you can fulfill your purpose in this form," said Gilly. "So it was easy for you to accept it. It is different for me. I cannot give shelter or offer others a home. I must return to being a ship."

"Maybe if we could find a way for you to stay human," said Henry, "Without hurting anyone, you

could still give people a home, but as a human."

She smiled at the boy. "Thank you, Henry. For saying that."

"I believe it, Gilly."

She teared up. "You do? But...I tried to hurt your mother."

"Yeah, and I'm mad at you for that, really mad. But...I get that it's weird for you. You thought Killian was all you had."

"It was."

"Maybe then, but if you let us, we can all be there for you Gilly."

She looked at Henry, a puzzled smiled forming. "You are unusual, Henry."

Text scoffed. "He is. He's extraordinary. He is the truest believer, after all." Text then looked over and smiled at the boy.

Henry smiled back.

"Do...you forgive me, Henry?" asked Gilly.

"Not yet," he said, making her frown, "But...maybe I can...sometime, if you be good from now on."

She smiled with relief. "You have offered me a glimmer of hope. Thank you. I will be good. I desire it."

Henry nodded and smiled.

Gilly looked back at what Text was painting. It seemed to be an ocean or at least water. "I must go back to my original form, though. It is my purpose. I do not belong this way and I will no longer think of taking another life to have this one."

"Good," said Henry. "Just to let you know, I won't let you take my Mom's again." He stared at her.

Gilly smiled. "I know. I will not, I swear it. I will not take anyone's."

"Good," Henry said.

Gilly looked over at Killian, he was still glaring at her, hate radiating off him. She sighed. He would never forgive her, she knew it. She knew the depth of his vengeance. It was over for her, in any kind of relationship with him, even as a ship.

That knowledge filled her with extreme sorrow and guilt.

End of Chapter Thirty


	31. Chapter 31

1531 Words this Chapter.

Chapter Thirty-One

Robin came back from the crypt with the paintings. "There was no sign of Dag or Gold," he said. He looked to Belle. "I am sorry."

She nodded. "He may have gotten away," said Belle.

"If he did, would he not contact you?" asked Killian, looking to her.

"Maybe he hasn't had a chance."

"We should find Dag too," said Emma. "Where would a dagger go to be safe?"

Everyone shook their heads.

"He has the spirit of the Dark One," said Regina. "He's a wizard then, in a way. Maybe he went somewhere with magical significance."

"Your crypt perhaps?" offered Hook.

"No, even he couldn't break my safeguards," said Regina. "But I chose a crypt because it's sacred ground."

"So, maybe another sacred ground? Another cemetery?" asked Mary-Margaret.

Regina nodded. "Perhaps."

"What is he doing?" asked David, motioning to Text.

The former book was standing among his paintings. He had one in his hands, tearing it up. He looked to Emma and smiled. "This has proven to be false."

She sighed with relief. The painting had been the one that depicted her death.

"I am most happy to see the end of that one," said Killian. Emma nodded.

Text did not destroy any others. Regina was concerned that the one showing Henry lying still in her arms still existed.

Text meanwhile was finishing a new drawing. The water paints had run out, leaving that painting only a quarter ways done. It showed a dock and some water and that was all.

The new drawing made with Roland's crayons was unlike anything that should ever be found in a coloring book. In it, Regina and Emma were in a magical fight, around them lay bodies, bleeding and lifeless. As they all looked at it, they gasped.

In the painting they saw their likenesses, looking wounded and possibly dead. But the truly alarming sight was a strange, unnatural figure standing toward the back of the battle. It almost looked like a statue, but had twisted human features.

"What is that?" asked Robin.

Killian shook his head. "I do not like it."

Emma sighed. She had a very uneasy feeling. She made out the bodies of both her parents, Robin, and Belle. Henry was not in the painting. It was unclear what her or Regina's fate would be, according to this future.

Her eyes laid on the stone figure. She noted that Killian did not appear among the dead. She felt a sickening lump form in her stomach and she grabbed for Killian's hand.

"That won't happen," whispered Mary-Margaret.

"No," said Killian, squeezing Emma's hand.

"It's a possibility," said Text. "As is this one."

The other painting showed hope. Two objects lay in a street, light glimmering off them: a dagger and a sword.

"Dag is defeated," said David, hope in his voice. "So is Steel."

"That means you'd be safe," said Mary-Margaret, smiling.

He nodded.

"So is Rumple," said Belle. She smiled and gave a slight giggle.

In the painting, not only was the dagger back, but Gold was shown, healthy and alive engaged in a magical duel with a smartly dressed figure in a black, flowing cape, suit, and top hat.

"Astaroth," said Emma. "It looks like Gold's winning."

"If that is the case, then that painting is the preferable one," said Robin.

"Let's make sure that's the one that happens," said Emma.

"I agree," said a voice as red smoke swirled around them. As it faded, it revealed Gold.

Belle squealed and ran to him. He took her in his arms. "It would seem we have evaded the dagger's plans, for now."

"Where were you?" she asked.

"I retreated into shadow," said Gold vaguely, "Until I sensed that it was safe to reveal myself. I'm sorry if I worried you, my dear."

Belle shook her head. "I'm just glad you're alright."

"Thanks to the rest of you, I take it," said Gold. "I was...indisposed, unable of freeing myself, thanks to Dag's dark powers."

"We need to find him," said David.

"Yes, but more urgently," said Gold, "we need to figure out what he will do now, and keep it from happening. He's clever and quite skilled in magic. We cannot fall into any more traps."

"So, what scheme is he currently concocting?" asked Killian.

"Well, we know that he wants to stay human. He needs your life force," Emma said to Gold.

"And he only has one object at his side, the sword," said Gold, looking to David, who nodded. "He also has an interest in the book. I think we can therefore conclude that his goals include the life forces of myself, the prince and Henry."

"That's not happening," said Mary-Margaret.

"No," agreed Emma.

"Oh, hell no!" cried Regina.

Emma looked at Henry. He was watching Text paint. "Henry, um, why don't you go see what Marian and Roland are doing?"

He looked at her, at the faces of the others, all staring at him with concern. "Sure, Mom." He got up and walked toward the back of the camp. He stopped. "I trust you guys. I know I'll be OK."

Emma smiled softly at him. She walked over to him and hugged him. "You will be."

He nodded and left. Emma went back to sit beside Killian. "What do we do?"

"We figure out how Dag would proceed," said Gold. "What does he do now that his other plans are ruined?"

"He tries to grab the three of us," said David.

"Ah, but we are on alert now," said Gold.

"So, he gets you to come out," said Emma.

"That's what I'd do," admitted Killian. "Lure you out into the open, at least the ones I wanted."

Gold sighed. "Yes, and there are plenty of lures." He looked at Belle. "He can get to me through you, my love," he said, offering her a small smile. She frowned. "Dag knows this. He would also know that Henry is a weakness to me as well."

"My weaknesses, if you want to put it that way," said David, looking at Mary-Margaret, "are you, Emma, Neal, and Henry."

"He gets them, he gets you potentially," said Gold.

"Henry, he has people he'd give himself up for too," said Emma, gulping. She looked at Regina. "Dag could use you and me, all of his grandparents."

"So our goal now becomes to keep Dag from getting those people," Gold said.

Emma began to pace. "I don't like just waiting here!"

Text stopped his work on the horrible painting of Regina and Emma versus Dag. He stood up and grabbed the painting of Gold and Astaroth. He sighed and began working on it.

Emma looked at "Why are you focusing on this one now? I thought it was done."

He chuckled. "I wish it were so easy. This painting has begun shouting again. It had been quiet. Now though," he painted a previous open space on what Emma thought was main street. He was now adding something.

He growled with frustration. "The visions aren't always clear! I saw the painting with water, then I did not. I saw the other battle future strong and clear, but now this one is calling to me! It is frustrating!"

Emma crouched down in front of the changing painting. She looked it over. "Gold, does this take place in front of your pawn shop?"

"Yes, I see some of my items on the ground," he said. "This pole here, it is from my awning."

"I've seen that pole," said Emma.

She turned to the painting of her and Regina versus Dag. "It's here. Barely, but in the background." She pointed to the very edge of the painting. She looked back at the painting of Gold and Astaroth. "It's the same pole."

Gold nodded, watching as Text added something to the pole in the happier painting. "He has included

a bit of my awning. It is most definitely my shop."

Emma smiled. "They're set in the same place," she said, "both possible futures in the same place." She moved to Text, sitting beside him. "Dag hasn't seen these?"

"Obviously, not I just added it," said Text. He smiled at his work. "It transitions into my earlier work seamlessly, yes?"

"So he doesn't know where the battle will be," said Emma. She looked at the others.

David smiled. "We take the fight to Dag."

Emma nodded. "We own it. We don't sit back and wait for one future to happen, we make the future we want."

Text smiled at her. "That is how futures are made."

Killian walked to Emma and took her in his arms. "We make this one a happy future."

She smiled. "For us all. Well, maybe not a former dagger."

Gold looked at the painting of the duel between he and Astaroth. "Or for the wizard who plunged us all into chaos."

End of Chapter Thirty-One


	32. Chapter 32

1700 Words this Chapter

Chapter Thirty-Two, Alive

Dag and Steel had gone back to the pawn shop. "Is this wise, retreating here?"

Dag laughed. "They won't expect it," he said. "We're safe here, for now. We need a new plan."

Steel sighed. "Perhaps it is time to admit defeat."

He glared at her. "Did your master surrender you often, Mistress Steel? You're a warrior, I thought."

She glared back. "That was my old life. You suggested I rise above it, remember? Or was that just a ruse to get my allegiance?"

He chuckled. "Your point is taken, Steel. I intend to have my life, therefore, I cannot surrender."

"Nor can I."

"Good, then we should come up with an alternative way to secure what we need for the potion."

"Do you still have the spell?"

"Safely in my mind, do not worry," he said. "It's the hair that will be the difficulty. Surely those that at risk will be protected now. We must devise a way to get them to leave their safety."

Regina and Robin banded together and with Beau, the Arrows and the Merry Men, they protected Henry at her office. It provided more protection than Robin's camp in the woods. Marian and Roland were there as well for their safety.

Part of the strategy for eluding Dag was to not put everyone in one place. So Gold protected Belle at his mansion while David, Killian, Emma, and Mary-Margaret all stayed together with baby Neal in the Charming's apartment.

"He'll make his move soon."

"He will indeed, Emma," said Killian. "We are ready."

She sighed. "I don't feel ready," she looked up from her spot on the couch, and cast her eyes around uneasily. She sighed again. "Maybe I should have stayed with Henry."

"He has more than enough protection, Love."

"I know, but I'm not there."

Killian laughed, shaking his head as he sat beside her. She glared at him but he took her hand and kissed it. "I know precisely how you feel, Swan. I felt the same torment when I went to question Gilly and follow her to Dag's hideout. It wrenched my heart to leave your side."

She gave him a sympathetic smile.

"We must sometimes take action that seems to run contrary to our goals," he said, stroking her cheek, "however, hopefully they are the best approaches to achieve them."

She smiled, leaned in and kissed him. "Thank you."

He smiled back.

"It doesn't make me feel better though," she said.

"I know that as well," he said with a smile and quick peck.

Steel walked into the pawn shop. She had armed herself with an old sword she had found inside.

Dag looked up from several coins he was admiring. "Ah, Madam Steel. How was your scouting?" he asked. He did not seem overly concerned though.

"They are well fortified," she said, "Plus they are in three locations, requiring us to get all three. It shall not be easy. Weapons as well as magical incantations protect them."

"Acquiring one person will make all three of our targets come to us," said Dag. He looked up and smiled. "We only need the boy."

"Henry?"

Dag nodded. "He is grandson to both Gold and the prince. Both of them will sacrifice themselves for him. Then we will have the life force for each of us." He moved toward the door. "Since Henry is the only the life force for Text, he himself is our final target. Henry is the key to our success."

Steel grimaced. "They will know our plan. They know we need Henry himself, so why would the men give themselves to us?"

He scoffed. "Humanity, my dear Steel. They can not help but do it. Human emotions do not run parallel to common sense. Trust me, they will give up everyone in the town if it becomes necessary."

Steel looked at him, watching his easy, cocky manner. Her eyes narrowed. "Are you certain of your strategy, Dag?"

He laughed. "I am, Steel, of course."

She sighed. "I fear that perhaps you are giving into your own emotions."

He turned and smiled. "Which one would you mean, my dear Steel?"

She centered a steady, cold stare on him. "Pride."

He laughed loudly. "With my abilities, Steel, of course I'm egotistical." He then walked out of the pawn shop. "Aw, what a nice, sunny day," he observed. He walked into the street. "The perfect day to be the last for Storybrooke." He looked around evilly. "At least, for the Storybrooke they've known. It will survive, by my good grace." He smiled.

Steel, despite her misgivings, followed behind him.

Dag looked around at the shops of main street. "If we cannot attack them directly, let's do the indirect approach," he said. He waved his hand.

A newspaper kiosk flew into Granny's large window. The patrons screamed. Ruby ran to the window, looking for what had caused the destruction. Dag smiled and waved his hand and the curtains above began to choke her.

"Ruby!" screamed Granny. She tried to free her granddaughter, but the curtains had a mind of their own. Finally one of the patrons grabbed a knife and began cutting. Ruby fell free, gasping.

Dag laughed. He walked closer to the diner and waved his hands. Ruby saw the former dagger just as the plates, cups, and most frighteningly, the knives began to swirl around them.

The patrons screamed, dodging the chaos. Some climbed under tables, others ran to the door. Dag waved his hand again and the door became firm. No one could leave the diner.

"Isn't this fun?" yelled Dag. Steel watched without emotion. "My dear Storybrooke residents," he yelled, "it is time to pay for your loyalty to the old order!"

Ruby glared at him.

Dag smiled and several plates began striking the patrons. Then Ruby became the focus of Dag's attack. She screamed as the coffeepot flew at her, threatening to dump on her head.

As Dag stood outside the diner, cackling at the attack, Marco and young August ran out of the library with other patrons, wondering at the screams from the diner.

Dag turned his attention to them. His eyes glowed red.

"August! Back inside!" yelled Marco pushing the boy back inside the library. Other terrified people followed.

"Sorry, there is no place to go," said Dag, laughing. He walked forward casually. "I don't even need to see inside to start the mayhem."

He visualized the books and saw them flying off the shelves, pummeling the patrons all over their bodies. Inside the library, that's exactly what happened. Marco shielded his son with his own body, as books pelted his side.

Another father happened to be visiting the library at the time. He ran to help Marco, pulling him and August behind the counter, hiding with his own children.

"What's happening?" asked Ava Zimmer. The young girl shielded herself and her younger brother as books continued to fly.

Her father shook his head. "I don't know honey."

"Is it the evil queen?" asked the boy. "She's still mad at us for refusing to live with her."

His father kept trying to shield him and his sister. "Just stay down!"

Ava shrieked as a book hit her. "I thought that witch was bad!"

Her brother nodded.

Dag had entered the library, conducting the attacks more closely. He laughed at the plight of the families. "Be glad you aren't in your shop, mechanic. I'm sure your tools would leave more damage."

Steel came in, beside her walked several skeletons.

"Keep them here," Dag ordered the bony soldiers. "Do not kill them, yet. They are bargaining chips."

He then left the library with Steel.

"I do not understand," said the former sword. "How will this bring us Henry?"

"Steel, I pity your lack of intellect." He sighed. "Henry is a young, compassionate boy. He will feel for the suffering of others. Once he realizes that he is the one I want, he will selflessly come to us to stop the attacks on innocent lives."

Dag continued to walk along the streets.

He animated the merchandise in the drugstore. Poor Sneezy cowered as pill bottles, boxes of medicine, walking canes, and painful humidifiers all flew in his direction.

The bakery staff was chased by pans, knives, cookie sheets, and trays. Thankfully the loaves of bread didn't hurt much.

Cars rolled without drivers and swerved at unlucky pedestrians. Horns honked incessantly. Light poles fell just as people ran by, narrowly missing them.

"I like my stroll down Storybrooke today," joked Dag. "It's exciting."

"I do not feel your enjoyment."

"Oh, cheer up Steel, this is just the pre-show. There will be enemies for you to engage. I hope you'll be up to it."

"Have no fear, Dag."

"I rather like, 'Lord Dag," he said, looking at her.

She stared. "As you wish, Lord."

He smiled brightly. "That's what I like about you, Steel. You know when to bow and placate."

He walked a bit in front of her.

"For now," she muttered. "Someone should not forget his advice to me."

She watched as he walked down the docks. As he walked by, ships began to shake and struggle with their moorings. "We won't let them free just yet," said Dag. "Right now, chaos is the goal."

He caused anchors to fly out, deck furniture to hurl against their boats, sails to come undone and fall to the decks.

Leroy came out of his boat. "What in the hell?"

Dag laughed and turned toward him. Leroy grimaced.

"Hello, Dwarf," Dag said. He then grinned and Leroy was hit in the head with things from his ship: a mop, a broom, his radio, even a bait bucket. He cowered on his deck, trying to keep the attacks off his body.

All along the docks, screams, yells, and cries went up. Inanimate items flew all around. Several people jumped from their boats and ran, including finally, Leroy.

It was chaos.

Dag smiled. "This should do nicely."

End of Chapter Thirty-Two


	33. Chapter 33

1577 Words this Chapter.

Chapter Thirty-Three, Alive

Emma and David listened helplessly as the radio chatter shared the traumas going on in Storybrooke. Mary-Margaret fielded many panicked phone calls. Eventually even the small TV station broke in.

"This is bad," said Emma. She listened as shouts and screams went up all around them. They didn't even need their communication devices. They could hear the chaos. "And we, the police force, are holed up inside a magically protected apartment!"

"Easy, Swan. It's what Dag wants."

"I know," she said, pacing. "I realize he's trying to draw us out, but..."

Just then a scream went up next door.

"I'm the sheriff!" Emma ran to the windows, looking down at the commotion on the street. "He's attacking the town!"

"Everyone but us," hissed David.

"Because he can't get to us," said Mary-Margaret. She rocked Neal in her arms, clinging tighter to him as more screams sounded.

"It's his ploy," the pirate reminded them.

"We don't have to like it!" cried David.

Emma looked helpless. "I don't think...I can stand it."

Killian walked over and put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm an old hand at this strategy, Love. Giving in is what will give up the victory. As horrible as it may be, the only action is to stay the course. This is what Dag's wants, for you to give in to save others. He's doing this to play to your conscience."

More screams echoed around them.

"It's working!" Emma cried.

At the same time, Belle was watching from her house. "We've got to do something!" she cried. The cries of their neighbors were unbearable.

"Belle, my love, you should stay away from the windows."

She couldn't. She knew she was a target, that if Dag got her, Gold would be forced to trade his own life for hers. It didn't make it easier to stay safely inside though as others suffered.

She couldn't pull herself away from the window. As she watched, a garden hose flew out and tripped the old woman next door. "Oh, no!" she cried. Then the hose rose up and wrapped itself around the woman like a boa constrictor.

"It's going to strangle her!" She stepped back, trying to open the door. Gold had locked and fortified it magically.

"No. Belle, that's what he wants."

"We can't let them be hurt, Rumple!"

"He's doing this on purpose, my love."

"I don't care! My life is not worth more than hers!"

"It is to me."

She looked at him. "You don't..."

"I do mean it," he said. "Belle, I'd let the entire town burn before I allow you to come to harm."

She shook her head. "No, you wouldn't."

He stood still, staring coldly at her.

"You aren't him! You aren't Dag! You have goodness, humanity!"

He hung his head. "You think too highly of me, love. I've always been selfish, it's my greatest fault. I would sacrifice anyone for you."

"Anyone?"

He nodded.

"Henry?"

He closed his eyes but didn't answer.

Meanwhile, Henry was guilt ridden. As the attack moved to city hall he felt worse. Regina had spelled the entire building, just as she had Mary-Margaret's place. Henry knew he was safe, as he watched from Regina's office. What bothered him was that the people outside were not as fortunate.

"Mom..."

"Henry, get away from the window."

"It's horrible! Things are flying all around, attacking people!"

"I know, honey. We knew this would happen. I'm sorry. It isn't your fault, it's Dag."

Henry shook his head. He didn't feel any better. He watched as the commotion grew. Then he saw someone. "Mom, it's Dag."

She ran to the window, Robin right behind her. "Get back, Henry," she said, calm but forceful.

Beau smiled calmly, taking the lad by the arm. Flint Arrow and Bull's Eye Arrow walked to Henry's side too.

The real battle was beginning.

"Excellent work, Steel," said the former dagger. "You've found our target." He smiled as he locked eyes on Henry's. The boy was then pulled away. Dag laughed.

"It was not difficult," said Steel. "Either the Evil Queen or the Savior were bound to be protecting their son. I simply watched long enough to determine which mother had the boy."

"I'm not surprised he's with the witch. The savior hasn't the magical teeth that she has," said Dag. He stood outside the office, calmly watching. "How shall we begin?" he asked aloud. "I know, we'll go to nature for the appetizer." He spread his arms.

Leaves flew from trees, gathered up from the ground, and swirled together like a tornado. Sticks, branches, and rocks flew up and added to the bulk and bite of the twister.

Regina's shield was under attack. She watched from inside. "It won't work."

Robin looked uneasily at her.

"It won't," she said. Her arms were crossed and she gave no hint of doubt.

Henry sat on the couch, the male Arrows on either side. Little John stood beside them. Beau sat on the mayor's desk, much to her annoyance.

"The shield will hold," she said.

Then there were several loud thwacks.

Henry ran back to the windows, followed by his bodyguards, the Arrows. They watched as birds flew toward the shield like suicide bombers.

One hit right in front of him, exploding in a bloody mess.

"Mom!"

"Henry, it's OK."

Even the tough, calm Bull's Eye flinched at the newest attacks. The painful, mindless squawks made it worse.

Henry looked up after a squirrel ran into the shield. "Mom, we have to stop this!"

"Henry, just stay inside!"

"But the animals..."

"I'm sorry about them, Henry, but right now I care more for you. Snow White can give me guff over it, later!"

"At least it's only animals," whispered Robin.

"For now," replied Regina softly. She looked at her son, who flinched and shook at every new hit. Tears were streaming down his cheeks.

Emma drummed her fingers on the coffee table as Killian looked at her. "Love..."

"I can't do this. I'm supposed to be protecting them!" she cried, "But no...I'm the one in a safe house!"

"Swan..."

"No! That's enough!" she cried, as the screams got louder. She jumped up. "I'm going out."

"You can't, Emma," said Killian. "You'll be playing into his hands."

Mary-Margaret nodded. "Once he has you, he has a way to get not only your father, but Henry."

Emma paced, flinching at every scream.

"I know you're right," said David, "But it's hard for us. We're the ones who should be out there!"

"Honey, I know," said Mary-Margaret.

Emma's phone rang then, the tone alerting her that it was Henry. She ran to it. "Henry! Are you OK?"

She listened to him. "I know, Kid. I hate it too. Yes, it's just as bad here. I understand, believe me. I know you want to go out, but...we can't," she said, looking at the others.

They all smiled sadly, nodding.

"Just a bit longer," she said to Henry. "We have to be...strong. Yes, we can do it." She then hung up and looked back at Killian and her parents. "I hope we're doing the right thing."

"He's sticking to the plan?" asked Killian.

Emma nodded. "I hate it too."

"We all do," said David, as another scream sounded.

"Soon, Emma," said Killian, "We shall take the fight to him. Together."

Not long after, a lone figure walked down main street.

It was Henry.

He walked nervously. "Dag! Come and get me!"

Ruby was wedged into one of the diner's booths, engaged in battle with several animated kitchen knives and plates. She happened to glance out the window and saw him. "No! Henry!"

She was immediately hit with more plates when she tried to get out of the booth to help him.

Archie also saw Henry from his office. "Hen..ry! Get off!" he yelled. He was engaged in a life or death struggle...with a plant hanger. It's chain wrapped around his neck but he was able to get several fingers underneath it, stopping it from strangling him, for now. It kept him in place, tying him to the wall where it was hooked. He'd be little help to Henry for the moment.

Henry kept walking. "I can't take this anymore! Stop the attacks! I'll go with you!"

"Henry! No!" cried Leroy. He saw the boy and tried to run to him, but Dag easily stopped the rescue, sending several statues after the Dwarf.

"Get back!" cried Leroy

"Stop!" Henry demanded as the skeletons waved large knives at Leroy. "If you want me, you can't hurt him or anyone else!"

Dag smiled and waved his hand. The skeletons put down their weapons. Leroy sighed. Then one came from behind and grabbed him.

"Leroy!"

"It won't hurt him," said Dag to Henry. "If you cooperate."

"I will."

"Henry, no!" cried Leroy, but the skeleton was then ordered to cover his mouth.

Henry looked at him, took a deep breath and walked forward.

Dag smiled, standing in the street in front of the pawn shop. "I told you, Steel." He walked calmly toward the small figure. "Hello, Henry. So good of you to come."

End of Chapter Thirty-Three


	34. Chapter 34

2143 Words this Chapter. I decided to go ahead and post this chapter too. We're almost done, maybe four chapters after this one? Thanks for reading!

Chapter Thirty-Four, Alive

"Stop the attacks."

"Of course, Henry," Dag said grandly. He waved his hand and the objects all around Storybrooke stopped hurling, flying, hitting, swirling, and punching. They did not drop back into lifelessness though.

Ruby was held still by a line of knives.

Marco and the others were pinned in by stacks of books all around them.

Archie could breathe but if he moved too much, he tangled inside the hanger's chain.

"Come closer, Henry," requested Dag. He gave an oily smile. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you."

"You'll just drain my life force to keep Text alive."

"I am sorry, but I need him," said Dag. "I also need my first lieutenant here," he said, looking at Steel. "So I will need both your grandfathers as well."

"They'll stop you."

He laughed. "It would be stupid of them to try. This way, everyone else gets to live."

"With you in control," said Henry. "I've seen enough of Text's paintings to know what you want to do to us."

Dag shrugged. "Someone must rule, someone must be...oppressed." He smiled evilly.

Steel however, continued to look around. "I do not like this, Dag. It is too easy."

Dag laughed. "Relax. I'm more than a match for any of those...humans," he said with contempt.

Steel shook her head. "You are not using your intellect," she said. She looked at the boy. "If your mothers are so concerned for your safety, why have they not enacted the spell to send Text back to his book form?"

Henry stared at her.

"For that matter, why not enact the spell against us?" she asked. "Dag, you said you sensed that Regina took hair from both of us, yet you did not sense the spell in use. Why not?"

Dag rolled his eyes. "I'm beginning to prefer my inanimate army, Steel. They are silent."

She shook her head. "You are so confident in your own abilities that you are being complacent and foolish. Think, Dag."

He grimaced at her. She continued though, "As powerful as the Evil Queen is and as formidable an adversary as is Emma Swan," she said, "why were they not able to keep the boy under guard?"

Henry began to get even more nervous.

"I tell you, this feels like a trap," Steel said. "At the least, we should not let our guard down," said Steel.

Dag sneered. "What can this boy do to us? Really, Steel, you may doubt your abilities, but why doubt mine?"

"Because you are consumed with your own brilliance."

He laughed loudly. "I am! I admit it!" He then made clicking sounds with his tongue and teeth. "Tsk, tsk. As you just stated, I am brilliant. We are fine, Steel. There is little they can do against someone like me."

"Actually..." said Henry.

A blast of white magic came from beside the pawn shop, hitting Steel and shoving her back.

Another blast, this of purple smoke came from behind Henry. It blasted into the diner, hitting all the objects there, draining the power out of them.

Ruby giggled as all of the plates, cups, and most importantly for her, the knives, all fell harmlessly to the floor.

A third blast of magic, this one red, hit Dag, knocking him down.

Then Emma, Regina, and Gold all appeared from their various points of attacks.

"It is a trap," said Henry with a smile. Robin, David and Killian quickly appeared behind him, all brandishing weapons.

Coming around the pawn shop were Emma, Beau and the Arrows. Regina walked to take her place beside Henry, joined by several Merry Men.

"It is time for you to go back to your mindless, powerless states," said Gold, walking in front of Dag, from the third direction. Beside him was Belle.

"Don't worry, we haven't forgotten the spell," said Regina. "We decided not to enact it just yet. We can't have you pouring the potion out." She chuckled. "We don't want to repeat your mistakes, do we?" She smiled smugly.

Dag glared at her.

"Since you want us so badly," said Gold. "We figured we would meet you, head on."

David nodded. "And we brought friends."

"We like to do things together," said Mary-Margaret, pointing her armed bow toward Dag as she walked across the street. Granny peeked through the broken diner window, holding firmly to Neal.

Leroy moaned from within the skeleton's grasp.

"Oh, sorry," said Emma. She raised her hand and freed him. The skeleton fell lifelessly beside him.

"Thanks, Sister," said Leroy.

Emma nodded.

Dag smiled, looking around them. "Impressive, this show of force. However," he said, his eyes menacing. "I do not yield."

Gold slowly smiled. "Good."

In unison, Gold and Dag raised their hands and their magic clashed. Regina stepped in front of Henry, protecting him from any bounce-off magic. Dag was a match for Gold it seemed, plus he kept animating objects to dive, slash, or hit Gold.

"I say we join the fight," said Emma.

Regina nodded, and moved toward Dag.

Emma looked at Killian.

"I shall stay with him as if he were mine," said Killian, grabbing Henry.

Emma smiled. "Stay safe, both of you."

"You too, Mom, both Moms."

Regina smiled and shot a glance at Robin, who nodded. Then both the men who loved Henry's mothers took him into the pawn shop. Carefully Mary-Margaret, Belle, Beau and the Arrows followed.

"No one gets Henry," commanded Mary-Margaret.

"Indeed not, my lady," said Robin.

They all watched from the windows, Killian at Henry's side.

David walked toward Steel. She raised her sword to meet him.

"It doesn't have to go like this," said the prince. "Stand down."

"You no longer command me."

"No, it's your choice. If you insist on fighting though, I will fight back."

She smiled. "Good," she said, her eyes flashing. She made the first strike but David easily met her blade.

Regina and Emma walked toward Dag, taking down animated objects attacking Gold. Soon it was just Dag he was fighting. As they neared, the two ladies positioned themselves at a distance, so with Gold, they surrounded Dag on three sides like a triangle.

"This is hardly fair," sneered Dag.

"You came after our son," said Emma. "Fair is out the window."

Regina smiled and nodded, hitting Dag with a fire ball.

Dag stumbled. He righted himself, then shrugged off his smoldering coat. "I borrowed it from your collection," he told Gold, laughing.

"Then I would have burned it anyway," said Gold.

Dag chuckled, his eyes on the wizard. He then, without looking, threw a blast at Emma.

She wasn't fooled though and easily dodged it. She then hit him with several bursts of white lightning. Gold added to her onslaught with several electrical shocks. Regina kept up the heat, throwing several fire balls at him.

Dag wasn't overwhelmed however. He laughed derisively. "It takes three of you to match me!" he screamed. "It does not matter, I will fight you all and win!"

He hurled his own blast of lightning at Emma, a blast of energy at Gold and a larger fire ball at Regina, all in quick succession. "I will beat you with your own weapons!"

The people all around the edges of the battle cringed and gasped, hoping nothing flew out and hit them on accident.

"Be careful, Swan" whispered Killian.

"She'll be alright," said Henry. The pirate looked at him and nodded with a grin.

Mary-Margaret watched the interaction between her grandson and the pirate and smiled. She needed to hold onto that kind of love and encouragement because she herself was terrified. Her eyes went from her daughter to her husband.

Steel was quick and fast. Her blows were strong and furious. David had more control though. He blocked her blows, dodged her sneak attacks and launched several assaults that hit. Steel grimaced.

"Finding out that maybe your 'lord' wasn't useless?" he asked.

She shook her head. "You may have wielded me with skill," she said, through pants, "but it was I who delivered the blows!" She ended the sentence with a furious attack, propelled by a wave of anger.

Dave was put on the defensive as Steel launched into a blurred, frenzied attack.

Meanwhile Regina, Gold, and Emma kept trading shots against Dag. The former dagger didn't lose his composure, taking the hits that went through and avoiding many others.

Emma began to tire.

Dag noticed and hit her with a freeze spell that glued her to the spot. He smiled.

"Emma!" screamed Mary-Margaret as Dag went in for the kill, hurling a spell at her.

Regina reacted, blasting a wave of magic that hit the spell and bounced it away from Emma. It ricocheted however and blast through the diner. Fortunately it hit a table and not a patron, because when the spell struck, it turned the table to stone.

Ruby screamed, she was just behind the booth with the now stone table. She looked outside, locking eyes with Emma.

Emma was trying not to freak out. That blast was meant for her. She remembered the painting of the eerie stone statue and hoped she had just ended a possible future.

Dag looked at the savior and grinned. "Oh, well, I missed. I shall just have to try again."

Emma looked back at him with wild eyes and urgently tried to move her feet.

"Sorry, Savior. You're staying put," he said as he readied another spell. He blasted it toward her, but Gold intercepted it. This time several of Granny's flowers turned to stone.

Emma tried frantically to get out.

"Not like that, Emma," Regina warned. "Use your magic to melt the spell."

Emma looked over at the former evil queen. "Magic. Right," she said.

Dag prepared another blast but Gold interrupted him, keeping him occupied with icy rain. Dag melted several blasts with waves of heat. Then he surged back at Gold conjuring shining, deadly shards of glass, throwing them at the wizard like large blades.

"Rumple!" Belle screamed from the shop.

Gold managed to elude all of them, until Dag stacked more like a deadly, razor sharp house of cards, towering precariously over the wizard.

Belle gasped.

"He'll be alright, Lass," said Killian, his eyes wide.

She nodded.

Gold had no choice but to slowly, painstakingly remove the shards one at a time. One wrong move and the whole mess would come down, impaling him.

"That should keep him busy for a while," Dag said happily. "So, back to getting rid of the stuck Savior then," he sneered.

"Not just yet!" cried Regina, hitting him first.

"Again with the fire balls?" he asked, laughing. "Use some variety, highness." Dag then smiled and hurled small balls of flaming rock at her.

"Similar to your fire balls," said Dag, firing many her way, "but with a little bit of...crunch!" He laughed as she broke them into dust. "Now I'll follow the little meteorites with...a flow of lava!" He struck the ground, creating a thin but molten stream that rushed at Regina.

It ran furiously fast, making Regina dive out of the way. She wasn't out of the clear though, as Dag sent a swarm of meteorite rocks her way. She was deluged.

Dag howled with glee. "While they're busy," he said. "Let's deal with the sitting duck, er, swan," he said with a creepy smile. "It's time to make three opponents two."

Emma shook her head as Dag aimed again.

"I suggest you do something Miss Swan!" yelled Rumple, still removing glass shards.

"Emma, melt the spell!" cried Regina, hurriedly smacking rocks into dust and evading a lava flow.

"I'm...trying!" Emma cried, her attention torn between her feet and Dag.

He smiled, bent his knees and mimicking a baseball pitcher, he pulled his arm back then hurled a deadly curse at her.

"Emma!"

"Mom!"

"Swan!"

It was the last scream that was the loudest. As she saw the magic millimeters from her face, she heard Killian's scream as if it was right beside her ear.

She saw a flash of black, a glitter of gold, and felt a breeze.

That's when she realized why his scream was so loud. As the magic hit, it missed Emma, but found its new mark. Killian was hit in the chest, below the shining necklaces she had just seen as he jumped in front her.

"No!" she screamed.

She heard several shouts of "Hook" and saw the slow pass of magic over his body as the identity of the curse was made clear.

Dag laughed cruelly as the pirate was turned to stone.

End of Chapter Thirty-Four


	35. Chapter 35

1510 Words this Chapter.

Chapter Thirty-Five, Alive

"Not exactly my intended target, but close enough," teased Dag.

Emma stared at the back of the new statue in Storybrooke. "Kill...ian," she whispered. She reached out to touch him, but her fingers wouldn't stretch that far. "No...please...no."

"Emma, focus!" cried Regina.

Emma tore her weeping eyes from Killian's stone form and back to the menace of Dag.

He glared at her with a smug, sick grin. "Sorry," he taunted, then laughed. "I won't be making the top ten artist list any time soon," he joked. "I mean, the subject of the statue is so poor. I do like the craftsmanship though, but I should have used a grander medium, like marble. Oh well, it's too late now."

Emma stared at him, tears flowing freely and the fury rising.

Dag kept crowing. "I'll be sure to put him inside my palace, however, once I build it. If for no other reason than to commemorate the occasion." He smiled wickedly at Emma.

"You...you...," she was so angry, so deep in grief that she couldn't speak. She wanted to hurl magic at him, but she didn't have a good shot any longer. Dag was concealed from her by Killian.

However, it worked both ways. He couldn't reach her either.

Regina finally busted up the last piece of rock and turned to Dag, hurling a stony curse at him. "Let's see what kind of statue you make!" she yelled. He dodged it and the curse flew at Steel, narrowly missing her. It hit a small shrub instead.

David had glimpsed what happened to Hook out of the corner of his eye. He felt horrible and deeply concerned for Emma, but he couldn't lose focus.

Despite her near miss with the stone curse, Steel had him on the run. She was merciless, hitting him hard and fast. He was tiring. Then, as he tried to keep her back, he slipped.

Mary-Margaret gasped.

He stumbled and fell. Steel went in for the kill. Her eyes glowed with hate as she struck as hard as she could.

Dag cackled. "One down, one more about to join him..."

"Dad!" cried Emma.

David moved to his side and Steel's sword hit the street. The impact hurt her hand and from the sound it made, David knew it. He rolled, pushed to his knee and lunged, hitting her in the gut, not with the point of his sword, but the hilt. He hit her hard enough that she fell back, the wind knocked out of her.

David took several deep gasps and held Steel firmly against the street by the point of his sword.

"Yes, one more down," said Gold smugly. Dag grimaced.

"No matter," said Dag. "I don't need her."

David grabbed Steel, pushing her toward the pawn shop. Aimee Arrow ran out, taking the former sword captive. Mary-Margaret rushed out, hugging him tightly.

"Hook..." he said.

She nodded. "I know."

They both looked toward their daughter.

Emma willed herself to find the resolve to keep fighting. She looked at the stone in front of her. She thought of Killian, his touch, his kiss, the sensations he made her feel.

That was all gone now.

It was Dag's fault.

She felt hatred fill her. She focused herself and tried with all her might to twist that hatred into something else: energy. She took the energy surge and let it flood her. She focused it, channeling it to her feet. She thought of Killian's eyes and the glow that Dag had extinguished.

She felt the warmth grow. Her feet began to buzz with magic. With a large crack, the spell that held her in place was shattered. She could move.

Regina and Dag were once more embroiled in battle. Regina moved, hitting him at various points with different things, once a fire ball, then a freeze spell, then a burst of energy. Dag continued to fight using lava and fire rocks.

Gold smashed the last of the glass holding him in place and moved to help Regina. While Regina moved, hitting Dag at various places, Gold stayed still, forcing Dag to move frantically to aim for both of them. They hoped to run the former dagger ragged.

Dag was so distracted between two foes that he had pushed the savior from his mind. She could wait, or so he thought.

Emma moved around Killian, glancing with sorrow at his stone face. Then her own face set to proverbial stone. She would make the man who did this pay.

She kissed her fingertips and ran them over Killian's stone features. She took a deep breath and ran.

She cried out, loud and ferocious, like a she-beast.

Dag was startled.

She ran at him, as fast as she could, hitting him off guard as she blasted him with the biggest, brightest, strongest lightning that she could muster.

It blinded the entire street, temporarily.

Once the shock wore off, Regina smiled, then laughed. She looked at Emma. "Nicely done!"

Emma panted, her adrenaline slowing. She looked down. At her feet lay the still, motionless form of Dag.

"Is he dead?" asked David, moving toward her.

Gold had joined them. He bent down and felt for a pulse. "Amazingly, no. I suspect we have the link to thank for that." He moved his hand over Dag, immobilizing him indefinitely. "That is for Belle," he whispered. He looked up at Emma. "That was some lightning, Miss Swan."

She stared blankly at him and nodded like she was in a daze. Then she shook her head. "Killian," she whispered. She turned and ran to the silent stone figure.

She touched his cheek and the tears flowed freely down her. She could feel the eyes of everyone on her. She saw Henry, himself crying, in Mary-Margaret's arms. David looked at her, sadness wearing heavily.

"I'm sorry," said Regina.

Emma nodded. "Can we...undo it?" She looked at Gold.

He sighed. "I will try, but I suspect that Dag intended you to be...removed, permanently."

Emma wiped more tears away. "Try. You have to try."

Gold nodded and waved his hands over the pirate. Nothing happened.

"No," whispered Emma. She hung her arms around his neck. "Killian..."

"Emma, honey," said Mary-Margaret. "You could try, yourself."

"My magic's not strong enough."

"Not your magic, honey," said her mother. "Your kiss."

Henry nodded. "True Love's..."

Emma stopped him. "No...I can't. I'm not...our..." She sighed. "My heart's not strong enough. It won't work."

"You don't know that," said Mary-Margaret.

"You have to try," agreed David.

Emma shook her head. Finally she made a confession. "I'm afraid."

Her parents nodded.

"What if it doesn't work?"

"It will work, Emma," said a soft voice.

Emma turned to see a beautiful, ocean blue vision gliding toward her. Gilly smiled sadly. She looked at Killian and stifled a sob. She looked back to Emma. "It will work."

Emma just stared at her.

"I know it will," said the former Jolly Roger. "It has to, because he loves you."

Emma looked back to her stone pirate.

"You love him too."

Emma moved closer to Killian. "I...I do."

Gilly smiled. "Then kiss him, and break this heinous spell."

Emma looked at her. Gilly smiled again and nodded.

Emma took a deep breath. She leaned in, her eyes focusing on his lips. She didn't even feel the presence of the others anymore. He was all there was in that moment.

"I love you," she whispered. Then she touched her lips to his.

She felt the cold, rigid, rough stone.

"It won't work..." whispered along an eerie breeze.

"There's that damn voice again," said Regina.

"The kiss is not enough," said the whisper.

Emma kept kissing.

"Not strong enough..."

"Shut up!" screamed Henry.

Emma felt doubt. Then she thought of their last kiss, of all their kisses. She remembered the heat of their passionate kiss in Neverland, the tender softness of the one after the trip in time, the desperateness of the kiss after their fight over Gilly.

She remembered the softness his lips always had. She pleaded with the powers of the universe to let her feel it again.

Then she did. His lips were soft!

Her heart beat faster as she felt his. His heart was beating!

At the instant that she felt his lips move, she felt and sensed the bright white magic.

The whole street trembled with the flash. Everyone was knocked about slightly, but Emma stayed still. She moved her arms to cling to Killian.

His body was soft and warm and he moved his arms to hold her tightly. His lips pressed firmly into hers as they kissed with heat, passion, and tenderness. She felt his pulse beating in time with hers.

She finally pulled back and saw that smile.

"Emma," he whispered, stroking her cheek.

"Killian." She laughed and hugged him tightly. "I love you."

He laughed. "Aye, I heard you."

She smiled. "Good," she said, and moved back in for another kiss. It was slow and tender and set to the cheers of family and friends.

End of Chapter Thirty-Five


	36. Chapter 36

1459 Words this Chapter.

Chapter Thirty-Six, Alive

"Is that it?" asked Regina. "Are we done?"

"No," said Killian. "I for one, am not done. Thanks to my Swan."

Emma smiled. She looked around. "Where's Gilly?"

"Where is who?" asked Killian. "Why on earth do ask for her?"

Emma laughed. "She helped me see that...well, we have magic between us."

He cocked his head and smirked. "I knew that well, Swan."

"Yeah, but you were momentarily speechless. It was Gilly who pushed me to...hope."

Killian said nothing but softly smiled at her. "You would have found the strength to do it without her, I'm quite confident."

"I hope so," she said, "But I didn't."

"That stupid voice too," said Mary-Margaret. "It was back. It tried to stop you."

Emma nodded.

"Well, the two troublesome objects are...stabilized," said Gold. "Perhaps we should see to the damage?"

They looked around, going to the shops, making sure everyone was alright. The inanimate objects had lost their controller, so no one was under attack.

Thankfully, no one had been harmed.

"I repeat, are we done?" asked Regina as Robin laughed.

The voice that answered her was casual and laid back. "Not quite, I would say, but nearly," said Text. He was adding finishing touches to a painting. It showed the grand battle they had just won.

He pointed to an image to the left of the battle. He smirked. "I did not see this until the last moment."

It was Killian in stone, Emma reaching up to kiss him.

Emma smiled and looked at Killian. He gave her a soft smile in return.

"Oh, I finished the one you seemed interested in the other day," said Text. He retrieved a canvas. As Emma looked, she recognized it as the painting with the pot. "There is at least one thing left for you all to do," he said. "According to this, that is."

It had indeed been a magic ritual depicted. The pot was center, with Regina behind, tossing in several hairs. She smiled at the person beside her, Henry. He was looking inside the pot with interest.

"We still have a spell to cast," said Regina.

David glanced back to the street and the limp bodies of Dag and Steel. "The sooner the better."

"Yes," said Killian. "Then I want to recreate this part of the painting." He looked and smirked at Emma.

In the painting, behind the pot, Regina, and Henry were two much smaller figures sitting on a bench. They were clearly Emma and Killian. He was kissing her neck, making her giggle and turn red.

"I, um, didn't see that part last time," Emma said, blushing.

"That's my favorite bit," said Killian. "It is certainly much more preferable than my condition in the last depiction."

Emma laughed and nodded.

Gold shook his head. "I for one do not need a lasting memento of those disgusting moments."

David nodded in agreement.

"Don't blame me. I only create what I see," said Text.

Regina sighed. "The savior and her pirate ruined a good painting. I do not want to know what you two do behind my back. Yuck." Killian smirked while Emma blushed. "I'm going to get my mind off it by readying the spell," Regina said.

"We'll cast it in my shop," said Gold. "I have all we need, save the hair."

"We still don't have Gilly," said Killian.

"She's in the diner," said Tip. "Little John?"

"He's with Marian and Roland in my office," said Regina.

"Oh, I wanted to say goodbye."

"Perhaps," said Robin, "Since you and the other Arrows are no danger to me, we could wait to cast your spell."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Regina, dear. I have nothing to fear."

She nodded. "I'm not sure where Appleseed is anyway."

"He's still at our place," said Mary-Margaret. "He loves Henry's x-box."

"Well, I'll let him play. We can wait."

"Not on these too, though," said Gold. "We should change the dagger and the sword back. Now."

"The Jolly too."

"Killian, I don't think she's a danger any longer," said Emma. "She helped me save you."

"She tried to kill you Swan."

"She won't try it now. What's a few more minutes?"

"It could be your life."

"It could have been yours," she said. "When you were...under the spell, Gilly still encouraged me to try to save you, despite the possibility that maybe she was free if you stayed stone. She still cared."

Killian said nothing.

She sighed. "I want you to talk to her first. I don't fear her, Killian, not any longer."

Killian frowned. "I do not know, Emma. It would take a lot to face her now."

Gold rolled his eyes. "Well, you two decide about the lovesick ship. I'm casting the spell for myself and the prince."

David nodded.

"What about Text?" asked Regina.

"I think we should keep him a bit longer," said Gold.

"Seriously?" asked Emma in disbelief. "No, I don't think so."

Regina nodded. "Henry isn't truly safe until Text is a book again."

"I understand," said Gold. "However, according to one painting, we are not done yet. Astaroth."

Everyone sighed. "I forgot about him," said Emma. "Damn it."

"Text is no danger now," said Gold. "There is only one side for him to join: ours."

"If I may allay your fears," said the book in question. "I do not see any visions of harm to the boy. I do not care of course what you do. However, I sense that Henry is out of danger. At least, specifically."

"What does that mean?" asked Mary-Margaret.

Emma should her head. "I don't like it. I say we change him back. No offense."

Text chuckled. "I never take any."

Regina sighed and looked at the paintings. "Astaroth is still an unknown factor. Perhaps...we could wait." Emma shook her head as Regina glared at text. "But I'm watching you!"

He smiled.

They took hair from Steel and Dag and cast the spell. Dave felt a tingle and shivered. He saw the look of concern on Mary-Margaret. He smiled at her. "I'm fine. Don't worry."

"That feeling only means it is working," said Gold. "I feel it as well."

They watched. "It's working faster," said Emma.

"I've amended the spell," said Gold with a smile.

David felt a flutter. "I feel that."

"Yes."

There was a glow and a bright mist and Dag and Steel disappeared, revealing two shapes: a dagger and a sword.

"Now, that's much better," said God.

He bent down to grab his dagger.

There was a flash, black lighting, and storm clouds appeared.

"Now what?" asked Regina to the sky.

Emma shook her head. "Really?"

A swirl of black magic appeared. Regina grabbed onto Henry. Emma stood closer to Killian. Granny handed Neal back to Mary-Margaret.

Then the magic faded, revealing a man dressed as a dandy.

"You!" cried Belle.

"Yes, it is I, Astaroth."

"Stay back," hissed David.

He laughed. "I'm sorry for the...distraction," he said with an airy whisper.

"It was you!' cried Mary-Margaret, "you're the voice."

"Why?" asked Killian.

He shrugged. "The first time, I was actually helping you, the second..." He looked at Emma. "I don't trust you. You're magic is...unpredictable. I had hoped the stone pirate would keep you and your magic on edge."

"I'll show you an edge!" cried Killian brandishing his sword.

"Don't," said Emma, with a hand on him.

"Good move, Savior. Don't challenge me, Pirate."

He looked at Gold and threw a blast of air at him.

"Rumple!"

Gold flew back, away from the dagger.

Astaroth lunged, his fingers inches from the dagger. He was about to grab it when Emma stopped him. She threw her own magic at him. It caused a buzz of electricity to course through him. "As I said, you're unpredictable."

She glared at him. "You should leave. For good."

He laughed. "When I have what I came for."

He then threw magic toward Emma. She ducked, but a tree behind her burst into flame.

"You villain!" cried Killian.

Astaroth laughed.

"So you like fire, huh?" asked Regina. Then she hurled a fire ball at him.

He easily melted it with a magical wave. "This is all you can do?" he asked, jeering at them.

"Not really," said Emma, throwing a lighting bolt.

He smiled and caught the sucker. Emma's eyes grew wide as he threw it back at her.

"Emma!" screamed Killian as the white blast aimed straight for her...

And hit.

End of Chapter Thirty-Six


	37. Chapter 37

844 Words this Chapter. It is short, but I wanted the last chapter to end on a bit of a cliff hanger. I should apologize for keeping you on edge again...but I'm not going to. Sorry! Two more chapters after this one. I'm posting the next chapter also since this one is so short.

Chapter Thirty-Seven, Alive

"Emma!"

The blast hit, but not the intended target. Emma lay, a bit dazed, inches from where she stood. She looked at an ocean blue form in front of her. "Gilly?"

"She just...ran out," said Regina.

"She knocked you out of the way," Killian said, awe in his voice as he helped Emma up.

She stood, her eyes stuck on Gilly. "Is she..."

"Oh, I assure you she is fried," said Astaroth, with a rude chuckle.

Emma glared at him. "You missed."

He smiled. "Unfortunate, but I promise, I won't next time."

"There bloody won't be a next time!" cried the pirate.

Astaroth laughed. "We shall see. You people have no idea who you are dealing with or what I can do." Emma narrowed her eyes. They knew perfectly well. "I warn you, give me the dagger and I will leave you in peace," he said with a loud, arrogant tone. "If you do not...you have no idea the havoc I can wreak on your lives."

"We can wreak a little ourselves," said Regina. Her hands suddenly blasted out several fire balls.

Gold added a storm of wind, rain, and ice.

Astaroth deflected it all. "Enough! You are like children, using marbles and wooden toys to attack! I have had enough of this...playtime! You will surrender!"

"Will we?" asked Gold. "I'm sorry you didn't enjoy our playtime. We quite liked it. Didn't we?" he asked the people around him.

Regina laughed. "Astaroth, huh? I'm a bit disappointed. You should have been more of a challenge."

"Oh, I haven't yet begun."

She smiled. "No, you never got to start. You see, you aren't the only one who can use distractions."

Behind him, Emma pounced, hanging the Star of Astaroth over his neck. "What is this?" he cried.

Emma scurried away, Killian coming to guard her with his sword.

Astaroth examined the thing she'd put on him. "My old talisman...how did you get it?"

Emma just smiled.

Suddenly Astaroth began to glow. "What's happening? What magic is this?"

"It's courtesy Eglantine Price," said Emma.

He looked at her, his eyes wide. "No! No!"

They all watched as he growled in pain, twisting and lurching in agony. "This cannot be!" He screamed out. It was a twisted, almost inhuman sound. "She does not...have such power!"

"You educated her quite a bit," said Emma, "more than you know. It's unfortunate, for you."

"No!" he screamed again.

The glow became deeper, brighter, and hummed with magic. It was so bright that they could no longer see him. Then it simply faded.

Astaroth was gone. In his place sat a small, ordinary, harmless object.

"What...happened?" asked Mary-Margaret.

Regina scoffed. "He was beaten, with his own twisted, sick kind of magic."

Gold walked up to the item and held it. "How ironic. It appears that the great Astaroth is now nothing more than this...a cat collar."

"Serves him right," said Regina.

"Wait...he transformed?" asked Emma. She became a bit concerned. " Does that mean...am I linked to him now? I used the medallion, it was in my possession."

"Eglantine said that no harm would come to you," said Killian. He glanced at Emma and she glanced back. Both of them looked worried.

"It may be wise to pay the Curator a visit, that is, unless you took the realm traveling abilities away from the knob," said Gold. "You did not, did you?"

Emma shook her head. "No. I wasn't going to take that power away, not until we defeated Astaroth," said Emma. "Now I'm glad. I want to talk to that woman and ask her some things."

She glanced behind them. "First though," she said. She walked over to the still form of Gilly.

"She saved you," said Killian, looking down at his former ship.

Emma nodded, crouching down beside Gilly. "She didn't have to either."

Killian nodded. "Perhaps...you were right. Maybe she did come to regret her actions."

"She shouldn't have ended like this," said Emma.

"Don't worry, Miss Swan," said Gold. He ran his hand over Gilly's body. "She's alive. I suspect the link keeps them alive."

Emma sighed with relief. "Good. Mom, can we take her to our place?"

Mary-Margaret nodded. "If you're sure, I mean, is it safe to trust her?"

Killian looked unconvinced. "I do not know."

"Then we shall go with her," said Tip Arrow. "We will keep you all safe."

Aimee Arrow nodded. "We are the ones who allowed her to come here, after all."

Tip nodded. "Her presence is our fault."

"Or it's thanks to you," said Emma. "If she hadn't been here..."

"I know, Swan. You may not be here," Killian said. He looked at Gilly and his face softened.

"Then let's take her home," said David.

Everyone nodded. David carried Gilly and Mary-Margaret, Killian and the Arrows followed. Emma led off, angry at Astaroth for nearly killing the former ship and at Eglantine Price for a possible deception.

End of Chapter Thirty-Seven


	38. Chapter 38

1292 Words this Chapter.

Chapter Thirty-Eight, Alive

Gilly was made comfortable on the sofa, with the female Arrows close by. Emma stormed off toward the bed with a post.

"Emma, wait!" cried Killian.

"I want answers!"

She climbed on the bed, Killian jumping on with her.

"I know love, but you are not going alone, particularly if that woman has double-crossed us," said the pirate.

"He's right," said David, coming in with Mary-Margaret. "Since Dag and Steel are lifeless again, I'm going with you."

He climbed onto the bed.

Mary-Margaret shook her head. "Leaving me here with Neal and Henry should you two not come back."

"We'll be back, darling, I swear. Plus, the Arrows are here," said David.

"I'm sorry, Mom, I..."

"I know, find out what she did," said her mother, "But be careful." She moved over David, kissing him. "Bring our daughter back."

He nodded.

Killian made a throat-clearing noise.

"Yes, you can come back too," Mary-Margaret said, a slight scold in her voice, but a smile on her lips.

"I appreciate that, your majesty," he said with a nod of his head and a cheeky smile.

"Stand back, Mom," said Emma. She practically hissed into the knob, "Naboombu, where Eglantine Price is."

The bed shimmered and disappeared, reappearing in the cozy office room of the Curator.

"Wow, that's some trip," said David, holding tightly to the headboard of the bed.

Emma scrambled off the bed and stomped forward.

"Oh, hello dears," said Eglantine, sitting in her large, comfortable chair. A black cat curled at her feet, snoozing contently. "Welcome back. I wasn't expecting you, but it is so nice..."

"What the heck is this?" Emma cried, holding up a collar.

The older woman smiled. "I believe that is the new form of the former human wizard, Astaroth."

"Am I linked to him now?"

"No, dear. There is no link to you. I promise, you are completely unharmed," she said. "You are in no danger. No one is."

"But the power for this transformation has to come from somewhere," said Emma. "Right?"

Eglantine nodded. "Yes. Do not fret, Emma." She took a sip of tea. "The link is from the lives of Astaroth's victims, the life forces lost because of his experiments. I imbued the Star with their power over the years."

Emma looked at her and sighed deeply. "She's telling the truth," she said. Killian smiled.

"Of course," said Eglantine. "May I?"

Emma placed the collar into her hands. Eglantine fingered it slowly. "Finally, after all this time and all the pain and horrors. Finally, you are...contained, Astaroth." The Storybrookers watched as Eglantine solemnly looked at the collar, tears beginning to well.

"Why a cat collar?" Emma asked abruptly. "I mean, you didn't know if you'd ever see Cosmo again."

Eglantine smiled. "I was sure I would not." She moved her feet, gently shaking the cat awake. "That is why I chose this form. It was a remembrance to my friend who saved me." She giggled as the cat stretched and meowed. He then jumped onto her lap.

"My dear Cosmic Creepers, behold the once proud wizard Astaroth," she said, holding the collar up to the cat's face. He hissed and clawed at it.

"I believe the feline is expressing his dislike for the former wizard," said Killian, with a smirk.

Emma nodded. "Actually, he looks better this way."

Eglantine laughed. "Indeed. I made it quite handsome, despite my revulsion for the man."

The cat was trying to grab the collar, light blue with white stitching and delicate light yellow stones, from her hands. "Cosmic," she said, "Would you do me the honor of guarding this...creature?"

Cosmic Creepers nodded his head, purring loudly as she fastened the collar around his neck for safe keeping.

"I think that is particularly appropriate," said Killian.

"Yes, so do I," said Eglantine.

Emma laughed. "Take good care of it, Cosmo. I don't want to see that guy again."

The cat meowed at her. She chuckled. "Time to go," she said. She took out the knob and the vial Eglantine had given her earlier. She began to pour the contents of the vial over the knob.

"Swan! What are you doing?"

She smiled, looking at Eglantine with a knowing look. "I discovered a time-lapse spell during my magic training with Regina," she said. "I think we should make this place of limits, effective after we land home."

Eglantine nodded. "Thank you, Emma."

David shook his head. "Emma...I'm not sure about this."

"I agree with your father," Killian said. "I have faith in you, Emma, you know that. I do wish, however, that you had waited until we were safe in Storybrooke before trying the spell."

"Amen to that," agreed David.

Emma laughed. "Trust me."

David shook his head. "We don't have a choice."

Emma shrugged.

Killian looked at her and smirked. "Convince me, Swan."

She chuckled and kissed him. Eglantine giggled as David groaned.

"I trust you, my dear Emma, as always," said Killian. "It does help to have the proper motivation."

She laughed. "Goodbye, Eglantine, Cosmo. This time, for good." She pet the cat on his head. He was the picture of absolute contentment: his eyes closed, his chin stuck out, and his purr roaring. She and Eglantine both laughed.

"I would get up to hug you all," said the Curator, "but I do not believe Cosmic Creepers would forgive me."

They all laughed. "It's alright," said Emma. She bent down and hugged her as best she could while the older lady sat with the sleeping cat in her lap.

Eglantine smiled up at her. "There may be a few new statues appearing in the grounds of the city," she said. "We have a new Savior, several in fact. It is fitting that we pay them tribute."

"As long as the statues are from nonliving, nonhuman, and completely inanimate substances," said Killian. He shuddered.

Emma smiled sympathetically at him.

"Of course, dear," said Eglantine. "We may be a little odd here, but we're civilized."

Emma laughed. "Right. Come on guys, let's go."

Emma and Killian smiled and turned toward the bed. So did David, just as he saw a woman approach out of the corner of his eye.

"Oh, no time for tea?" she asked with disappointment.

David's mouth dropped open when he got a good look at her.

"Sorry, Potricia, but we left things unfinished at home," said Emma, dragging her bewildered father back to the bed. Killian joined them.

Eglantine stroked Cosmic Creepers, the collar sparkling brightly as the bed shimmered and disappeared.

Mary-Margaret watched with relief as the bed reappeared. "That was quick! Emma, are you...OK?"

"Yes," she said. "I'm fine. We're all fine. Astaroth is gone, trapped harmlessly in Naboombu."

"Trapped?"

"She rendered the knob useless," said Killian. "I think."

Emma smiled and went back to the bed. She tapped the knob saying, "Naboombu." It did not work. She smiled even wider.

"Good, that part of this is over," said Mary-Margaret. She looked at husband. "David? Honey, are you alright?"

He was pale. "Mary-Margaret...I...I saw...this woman, she looked normal but in her stomach was..."

Emma and Killian broke him off, laughing hard.

"I think he needs a cup of tea, Mom."

"Emma, don't be cruel," snapped her dad.

"Let's have something a bit harder, eh, Mate?" asked Killian, offering his flask.

"Now you're talking," answered David, taking a deep sip.

"What on earth did you see?"

"Don't ask, Mary-Margaret, please, for your own sake," answered David. "Trust me."

Emma and Killian nodded and laughed.

End of Chapter Thirty-Eight


	39. Chapter 39

2889 Words this Chapter. This is the end! It's a pretty long last chapter too. I want to thank you all for sticking with this incredibly long story. Thank you for reading!

Chapter Thirty-Nine, Alive, Conclusion

Some time later the final transformation spell was cast and Storybrooke waited.

Over in Robin's camp, Tip Arrow lifted her bow, her gaze steadying on the target set up a far distance from her.

Beside her, Little John stifled a sob.

"Don't be sad," she said, her blond hair blowing with the breeze. "I liked being human, but it is not my fate."

He nodded sadly.

Bull's Eye Arrow watched her shot as it hit the target perfectly. "We shall all be with you," he said to the Merry Men. "As we always were."

All the Arrows and Merry Men nodded in agreement.

A short distance from the target practice, Robin sat at the campfire. He was watching Roland and Beau toast one last round of marshmallows.

"I shall miss this," said the former bow, as he dangled the melted confection into his mouth.

"So shall I," said Robin gravely.

Beau shook his head. "Do not fret, Master. In one form or another, we shall always serve you and the lads."

Robin chuckled. "I know and for that I am very honored," he said. "We shall always remember you fondly, however, in this form."

Beau smiled.

Little John continued to sniffle. "It won't be the same." All of the Merry Men nodded sadly.

Then Tip said cheerfully, "Tell you what, for old time's sake, I'll let you win."

Little John looked at her with a raised eyebrow. The other Merry Men broke into loud laughter, followed by the rest of the Arrows, Beau and Robin.

Finally, Little John laughed too and he aimed. "You better not," he said.

She chuckled as she watched his arrow fly, settling right next to hers in the target.

At City Hall, Appleseed helped Regina water trees. He sighed happily. "Soon I'll be back where I belong."

She smiled a bit sadly. "I hope you'll be happy."

"It is different in tree form, however," he said, with a smile, "I will be content."

"Good."

"Your highness? You have always been lovely, but I think this new goodness is a particularly beautiful look on you."

"Do you think?" she asked. Then she laughed. "It's not always so easy."

"I have confidence that you can do it."

"Thank you, Appleseed."

"You are welcome." He sat beneath one of the trees, holding an apple. "If you must dip back into your old ways, may I humbly ask that you not use my apples in your plans?"

Regina stared, trying to figure out if she should be offended or not. Instead, she found some humor. "Not even on the sheriff?"

"Emma Swan and I have reached an accord," he said. "As long as she keeps the metal teeth of death from me, I ask you to keep the poison apples from her."

"Deal," she said, grabbing the apple from him and taking a bite. He smiled.

Meanwhile Text was in the town square painting as David and Mary-Margaret with baby Neal, watched.

His painting was light and happy. City hall was bathed in sunlight in the canvas. Henry was pictured sitting on a bench, the book in his lap. Behind him stood Regina, her hand in Roland's as Robin stood behind them, smiling. Belle and Rumple, arm in arm, could be seen passing Granny's diner, as Ruby and Granny herself were pictured through the windows.

On the other side of the bench, Mary-Margaret hugged David, who held Neal in his arms. Across the street there was a couple in a tight embrace, kissing. They were not as prominent as the others in the painting. Their identities were obvious however as the man's hook was pressed against her red jacketed back just below her long blond hair.

"When is this?" asked Mary-Margaret. "I mean, if it comes true."

Text chuckled. "It's no specific date and I'm fairly certain it will come to pass on more than one occasion. The activities of the couple in the background are particularly assured."

Mary-Margaret laughed. David shook his head with a chuckle.

"I won't miss painting their encounters," Text muttered.

"Something tells me those two won't be stopping anytime soon," said David.

Text laughed. "I don't need a vision to know you're right."

They all laughed.

Text looked at them. "Please pass my gratitude to Henry. He has taken good care of me. I am not worried for my future," he said with a grin.

"We'll tell him," said David.

Text smiled. "Thank you."

Around Text were his other paintings, including the one he had started with Roland's paints. It showed the Storybrooke docks with the Jolly Roger moored alongside. In front of the ship were a familiar trio.

At that same moment, at those docks, Gilly waited. She would grow in bulk soon and need to be in water. Killian and Emma were sitting together a short distance from Gilly.

"Soon it will be back to normal," said Emma. "Whatever that is for this town."

Killian nodded. He was uncomfortably silent.

"You'll have the Jolly back."

He stared at the woman who had been his ship. "I'm not sure...that I want it any longer."

Emma nodded, as she entwined her fingers through his. "She did save me and helped me save you."

"I know, but I...I won't be able to look at the old girl the same way," he said. "I won't feel the same about it. How could I? Because of her I almost lost you."

"You didn't, though," she said softly, "largely thanks to her. She poured the potion out, reviving me and David. She turned on Dag. She urged me to believe in us. She wanted me to bring you back, Killian. Then she took that hit from Astaroth. It could have killed her, as far as she knew it would have."

Killian sighed. "I know, but...she betrayed me, Emma. I don't know if I can sail past that. For hundreds of years she was my only solace."

"I know." She looked down the dock at Gilly. "I don't mean to upset you, but...maybe that's how she felt too, when you traded her."

"Aye," he said. "I realize that. She however was not a living being at that moment. She was willing to trade your life for hers, knowing..." He hung his head, tears forming in his eyes. "Knowing that I love you," he whispered.

She smiled and moved closer to gently kiss his cheek. "I know. I'm not justifying it. Believe me, I'm not."

He sighed and looked at her. "I just...the thought of the life draining from you, it fills me with fury. I cannot forgive her."

"No. Maybe though we can give her credit for what she did right," said Emma. She smiled softly. "She gave you back to me, in a way."

He sighed. "Yes and she saved your life from Astaroth's attack."

She nodded. "Plus, we all mess up."

He scoffed. "I am aware. I hardly have a spotless past, Emma. I killed selfishly and often and not for self defense or some grand, noble purpose but for petty revenge." He sighed. "I just...never thought that my best mate would betray me."

She raised her eyebrow. "The Jolly was your best mate? Really?"

"Yeah," he said with an awkward smile.

"That's really sad," she said with a slight giggle.

He chuckled. "I know." He turned into her and kissed her. "Which is why I am determined not to let you slip from my life, Swan."

She smiled. "Ah...so I'm your best mate, now?"

"Indeed."

"No wonder Gilly hates me. I really have replaced her."

He smiled. "No. I was never in love with her. I relied on her. I needed her. I suppose I did love her in a way, but it was never the same. I guess that's why I cannot except her reasons for envying you. You were never truly her rival."

She smiled and kissed him again. "I love you."

He smiled brightly at the words. He hugged her close and held her.

"I think she may understand that now," said Emma, "that we never meant the same to you. Plus, she was scared Killian. We can't know what it's like to suddenly find ourselves awake, aware and in another form. It has to be terrifying."

He looked at her. "You show amazing empathy, Swan."

She smiled. "I just...I think she's sorry, Killian."

His eyebrow went up. "Do you actually want me to forgive her?"

She nodded.

"Why?" he asked.

She smirked. "She's going back to her original form, so why not? It wouldn't hurt you to try to give her some...compassion?"

He shook his head. "You never cease to amaze me, Emma."

She chuckled. "Fine. Maybe I'm not thinking of Gilly or the Jolly, whatever she is or what she's called. I'm thinking of you, Killian. I know you. Lifeless hunk of wood or not, she means the world to you. You need to forgive her or you'll be blaming yourself for not forgiving her for the rest of your life."

He laughed. "I will." He sighed, then smiled at her. "I'm an open book as well, am I?"

She laughed too. "You are, at least to me." She wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her even closer. His hand went to her back as his hook gently stroked through her hair.

They sat, enjoying their closeness until they saw Gilly move. She laid down on the edge of the dock, just above the water.

"It's starting," said Emma.

Killian nodded.

"Go on. Go to her," she said, squeezing his hand. He smiled warmly, then stood up and walked down the dock.

Gilly lay, too exhausted to move.

"Are you alright?"

She was startled to hear his voice. "Kill...I mean, Captain. I...didn't think I'd be speaking to you again." She struggled to sit up. He helped her then sat beside her.

"I can feel the magic," she said. "It won't be long."

He nodded. "I didn't want you to be alone."

She looked at him in surprise. "Really? After all I've done?"

He sighed. "I will not lie to you, Gilly. It hurts me greatly that you went along with the plan against Emma."

She hung her head.

"However, you did save her in the end. You saved all of us. I cannot ignore your concern or the good things you did. I... forgive you."

She began to cry. She shook her head. "I don't deserve it."

He scoffed. "Do I? Do I deserve a chance with Emma? There are those who would say not."

"I disagree with them," she said, wiping weakly at her eyes. "I know what kind of man you truly are."

He smiled and looked at her. He stroked her cheek. "And I know what kind of lass you are."

She smiled. "Lass for not much longer." She sighed. "It is better that way. I...was different as a human. Envy gripped me and I could not let it go."

"You did...eventually."

She looked at him with tears in her eyes. "I will not blame you if you trade me once more."

"I'm a sailor. I need a ship, Gilly. So...I think I will be holding onto the Jolly Roger."

She smiled. "You will sail with me?"

"I will."

She laughed and hugged him. "Oh, forgive me, Captain," she said, pulling away.

He chuckled. "This is the last chance you will have to hug me, so I will allow it." She smiled. "I am sorry, Gilly, for what this means for you, going back to a lifeless form."

She scoffed. "Do not be. Being human was far more complicated than I liked. I am truly happy to be going back to the quiet sea life again. I miss it."

"As do I, at times."

She smiled. "I know you do. I know you love Emma and if I'm honest, I am grateful to her...for restoring you to the man you were before you were consumed with revenge."

He nodded.

"I had hoped you would find love and happiness again, Captain. It gives me comfort to see that you have." She smiled. "That is, it does now, that I've accepted who I truly am."

"Thank you, Gilly, but I don't deserve..."

"Hush," she said with a yawn. "I've known you longer than most and I say you do deserve it." She yawned again. "Forgive me. I must lie down."

He helped her stretch out. "I am truly sorry for the grief I caused you and Emma. If you allow me, I will gladly spend the rest of my existence providing care and protection to you and those you love, Emma included."

"I don't doubt you, Gilly."

"Jolly...Roger," she whispered.

Killian smiled and kissed her hand. "I and those who allow me to share their lives shall always call you home, Jolly."

"We will," said a female voice behind Killian.

"Emma," Gilly whispered.

"I forgive you too and I want to thank you...you saved me, twice. And...well, I guess I can share this big lug with you," Emma said as she elbowed Killian.

"Thank you," whispered the fading woman. Then she saw a smaller figure beside Emma and she smiled fondly. "Henry."

"I'm going to learn to sail," said Henry, leaning down to her. "I'm going to take good care of you after Mom and Killian get old."

"Hey!" yelled Killian, but he smiled.

"I...look forward to it," said Gilly, "Captain...Henry." She then took in a weak, gasping breath.

Emma pulled Henry back and stepped away as Gilly began to shake and shimmer.

"Goodbye," the ship/woman whispered.

"Not goodbye, Love, you'll always be with me," said Killian.

She smiled. "I will my Cap..tain," she whispered. She then began to glow with magic. The glow grew in size and brightness. Eventually, they all had to shield their eyes.

They then heard a loud whoosh.

They looked up to see the shimmering light show beside the dock begin to fade. There in all it's glorious pirate splendor, sat the Jolly Roger.

Killian sighed with relief. He walked up slowly and lightly rubbed the hull. "She's back. My gorgeous, beautiful Jolly is back, as she should be."

The ship drifted a bit at his touch.

"Safe and sound," said Emma, coming beside him. She reached out too and touched the ship.

"You think she's okay with it?" asked Henry.

"I'm sure she is," said his mom.

"Indeed, she made peace with herself," said Killian. "She's a sailor at heart. Once we get her out to sea, she'll be full to bursting with joy."

Emma laughed. "So...we're going sailing?"

Henry smiled and so did Killian. "Aye," said the captain. "We are."

"Yay!" cried Henry, running up the planks to the ship.

"Glad to have you back ole girl," he whispered, as he patted her before taking Emma's hand and boarding his true first love. "Glad to have both my ladies by my side and the lad too."

Emma smiled.

Across town, Regina smiled, happily watering her oldest Apple Tree. She giggled as several perfect apples fell at her feet.

David picked up the book, which had fallen at the bottom of the painting of City Hall. He sighed. "Maybe we'll get some quiet now."

"Right..." said his wife with a chuckle. Even baby Neal giggled at the thought.

Robin gathered up his arrows and picked up his favorite, oldest bow. He gave the newest arrow to Little John, who smiled with a tear in his eye.

Back on board the Jolly, Emma was watching Henry steer the wheel. Killian stepped aside to hold her.

"I've been thinking, Killian," she said. "Maybe we could live on the Jolly, from time to time."

He smiled widely. "I'd like that, Emma, but only if you're truly willing."

"Well, I need to get used to life on the sea, at least partially," she said, wrapping her arm around his back. "After all, I'm in love with a pirate."

"Are you indeed?" he asked with a smirk.

"I am," she said with a smile.

"I would point out how strange that is in this modern world, however, I am in love with a savior."

She chuckled. "You're right, that is weirder."

They both laughed, then joined their lips again for a long, lingering kiss.

It was too long for their shipmate. "Ew! You guys! Yuck! I'm trying to steer! Stop sucking on each other and help me get this ship out to sea!"

"Henry!" yelled his mom, blushing red.

Killian chuckled. "I admire his spirit," he said. He turned from Emma. "Alright, lad, let's set a course!" He moved to join Henry at the wheel.

Emma moved slightly away, sitting on the cargo hatch. She sighed happily as she watched her fellas work. "I'm trusting you Jolly, to keep my boys safe," she whispered. She felt a light, gentle shudder beneath her feet and smiled.

"Full speed ahead!" yelled Henry, making Emma laugh as she traded smiles with her Captain.

The End


End file.
